The Reborn of Blue Eyes White Dragon
by MasakiSora-chan
Summary: Sara Kaiba has her own destiny. Obviously with being the daughter and niece of the Legendary Duelists. But what is her connection with the Crimson Dragon? Read and find out. - pairings: YuseiXAki, JackXCarly
1. Prologue

**MasakiSora-chan: So this is the ****sequel**** of 'Return of closed feelings'. If you haven't read it I would suggest you to do so, because there I introduced my OC's. Maybe you should also read my oneshot 'Thoughts' for some explanation if you need it. **

**Joey: Are we also going to be in here?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, not really. This story plays nearly 30 years after your time.**

**Joey: What? I don't get the chance to argue with rich boy?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Maybe. Well, this story will at some points get a crossover with Yugioh and GX but it is mostly 5D's so I didn't post it as a crossover. And I took the Japanese names from the 5D's characters. Now, let's go. Enjoy reading and you know, I do not own any Yugioh series, only my own characters and the story line.**

**The Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**Prologue:**

**Domino Hospital, February 2004**

A handsome looking man with short brown hair, who was 30 years old, looked down on the newborn baby in his arms. He smiled freely, but everyone who knew this man better, was aware of the fact that this rarely happened. But even the bussiest man, who never took much time with his family, was happy when he got a little child. In this case a girl.

"How do you want to name her?" Seto Kaiba asked his wife, who was lying in a bed beside him.

"I think we should call her Sara." The woman answered with the same big smile on the lips as her husband.

For Catherine Kaiba the birth of her daughter had been like a present from heaven. Smiling she remembered the day when she had been at the doctor's and they had told her that she was pregnant.

_Later that day she came home, Seto asked immediately "What happened? Roland told me that you had been taken to hospital__. I wanted to come but I had been stuck in a conference. I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry. There was no need for you to come. I'm totally okay. I only had had a little break down."_

"_Did they find out what caused this break down"' This question now came from Seto's little brother Mokuba, who was now 22 years old. _

"_Eh, yes, they did"' Cathrine answered slowly._

"_So what was it? Did you overstress yourself? Do you need some rest?" Seto asked._

"_No, that's not it. It's – "_

"_Come on. Don't stall time."__ Mokuba said. "What was it?"_

_Catherine took a deep breath before answering. "I'm going to have a baby."_

_First this followed stunned silence. It was Seto who spoke first "You're what?"_

"_I'm going to have a baby."__ Catherine repeated._

"_That's so cool! I'm going to be an uncle." Mokuba said out loud._

_After Seto had gotten over his surprise he stepped before Cathrine and began to smile. Then he gave her a warm hug and whispered in her ear. "I'm really happy to hear." Catherine smiled and went closer to her husband._

At that moment Seto's voice took her back from her memories. "What are you thinking about Catherine?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Don't you think you should go out and show her the rest of our big family? I mean, they did all come."

Seto nodded before he went with his daughter outside into the corridor where the rest of the gang was waiting. Among them were of course their siblings Mokuba, Yugi and Cloe together with grandpa Muto, Rebecca and her grandfather Arthur Hawkins, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Mai Valentine and Serenity Wheeler. One after another they came to look at the little girl.

Then Mr. Muto said "She looks a lot like you Kaiba. See, the shape of her face and especially her eyes. They are the same blue as yours and not Catherine's."

Now Joey stood beside him and looked from Sara to Seto. "You're right grandpa. She really seems to be a baby Seto, only that she is in fact a girl."

The rest of them agreed but Seto himself didn't say anything to this statement. Few moments later, when they had looked at her enough everyone told her goodbye while Seto brought her back to her mother.

Two weeks later Catherine was allowed to go home. But raising a child was really more complicated than she had thought. Therefore she took some time out in KaibaCorp so that Mokuba was now in charge of Duel Academy, which had been a present from Seto for their fifth anniversary.

However, in the beginnig it was very stressing because Catherine and Seto didn't get much sleep thanks to the all night crying Sara. So one day Mokuba told them both to stay at home, while he was managing the company. Firstly Seto was against it but when his brother said: "It's ok Seto. All the years you managed KaibaCorp alone. Now I'm able to do the same, so you two stay at home and take care of your little daughter. That task is the most important for you now. Furthermore, if you really want to work you can do it from home, too."

So Seto finally agreed.

Satelite, Monumentum, November 2004

Professor Fudo looked again at his papers. "I have to tell this to Mr. Kaiba." He rushed out of the room and began to phone his boss.

After some minutes they agreed that it was too dangerous to go on with the researchings and Seto wanted to make sure that it was closed. It seemed that he and his researchers had opened the door to something like the underworld. Cloe had already warned him that something strange was starting in Domino City as she had the strange ability to attract dark energies. One part of this ability was to be able to read minds and even erase memories. Maybe it was an inheritance from the Millennium Key or Eye.

Anyway, Cloe had seen some persons she had a bad feeling about and had also felt a new threat.

But it wasn't going like Seto had wanted. One of Professor Fudo's assistans, Rudger Goodwin, took charge of the project, thanks to the fact that the sponsors wanted it to be continued and therefore made him in charge of it and soon afterwards the big explosion came: the gate to the underworld opened and a huge catastrophe seperated Domino City into Satellite and the new city, Neo Domino City, in which many people died.

Among those many deaths were also Professor Fudo and his wife, but Mr. Fudo managed to bring his son Yusei into savety and give Rudgers little brother Rex some cards that would be able to close the gate again.

This accident was made a natural disaster in the media and was known as the Zero Reverse accident.

Six years later, in the year 2010, another catastrophe happened. But this time it wasn't a natural disaster but a change in the top ranks of KaibaCorp.

Seto Kaiba had tried to do something about the gate to the underworld together with his wife and sister-in-law but they weren't able to get to anything.

What they didn't know was that Professor Fudo had had the legandary dragons of the prophercy and that he had given them to Rex Goodwin.

Therefore Rex managed to get in charge of KaibaCorp by making the sponsors of the company his supporters like his brother years ago and by kidnapping Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.

During the next few years he enlarged his influence in the city until he nearly was in charge of everything and nobody ever knew that he was originally from Satellite.

**MasakiSora-chan: That was the ****prologue. I hope you like it so far. This story is going to get pretty long I think.**

**Catherine: ….**

**MasakiSora-chan: What is it Catherine?**

**Catherine: Our marriage was about 10 years before Sara was born.**

**MasakiSora-chan: So?**

**Catherine: Isn't that a bit long?  
**

**MasakiSora-chan: You're not forgetting that her father is Seto Kaiba, who is at his company nearly seven days a week, four weeks a month and and twelve month a year? How do you manage living with him anyway?**

**Catherine: Yeah, I know but…**

**MasakiSora-chan: Let it be. Another thing, since this is one of my first stories ever written, Sara turned out a bit of Mary Sue. So if you don't like that, you don't have to read on, but you're nevertheless invited to do it . Anyway i****f you like this story so far please be kind and review.**


	2. First day at Duel Acadamy

**MasakiSora-chan: Let's begin with the story.**

**Joey: Finally.**

**MasakiSora-chan: What are you doing here? You're not really in this story.**

**Joey: But you said we would be.**

**Cloe: She said maybe.**

**MasakiSora-chan: That's right. This story is mostly about a girl who was able to beat you in Duel Monsters before she was even three.**

**Joey: What?**

**Seto: I always said you were a third-ranked duelist.**

**Joey: I'm not and I never was!**

**MasakiSora-chan: That's enough! **

**I do not own the Yugioh series only my own characters and the storyline.**

**The Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**First day at Duel Academy**

**Duel Academy, ****April 2018 **

Today was 14-year-old Saras first day at Duel Academy in her last year of the middle high school section. Together with her neighbour and childhood friend Chris Newton, she entered the Academy, which was in fact owned by Sara's mother.

'_But it would have been best if my father had also wished me good luck.'_ Sara thought sadly.

On her first day, nothing exciting happened. She was taken as a Slifer Red, like every girl.

In fact Duel Academy had changed since the days when Cloe and her friends, the rest of the gang around Jaden Yuki, had been there. Today all the girls were put into Slifer Red and the guys were all Obelisk Blue. Of course Sara had gotten the best results of all and was put top of her class.

Another change was that Duel Academy wasn't a boarding school anymore because of the fact that the school was now in the middle of Neo Domino City therefore there was no space for dormitorys.

Sara and Chris were in the same class. Together they went to the meeting point for the new first years, where they met another girl with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello. You seem to be my new classmates." The girl said.

"Yes, that's right. My name is Chris Newton. It's nice to meet you."

"It's also my pleasure. I'm Sakura Johnson."

"And my name is Sara Kaiba.' Sara introduced herself.

Sakura turned towards her. "Sara Kaiba? I don't believe it. On the way here I heard rumours that the daughter of Seto Kaiba would come to Duel Academy this year but I thought that were only rumours."

"No, as you see it's true." Sara explained.

"I see. It's an honour for me to be with you in the same class."

"Thanks, but I didn't know that I was that famous." Sara said.

"You're joking, right? I mean, it was your father who rebuilt this Academy in the city and Kaiba Corporation is the biggest gaming company in the whole world. You're making Duel Disks and D-Wheels, without you, we weren't able to play Duel Monsters properly." Sakura frayed.

"Now that is too much glory. That was all my fathers doing, not mine."

"Maybe, but you're most likely the best duelist in the world. I'm sure you'll once be the Turbo Duelling Champion. I also heard you have a D-Wheel, don't you?"

"Yeah, right." Sara smiled shyly.

Her mother had warned her that something like that could happen but she would have never imagined that the others would pray her that much. Nobody seemed to know that they weren't in charce of KaibaCorp. at the moment. The only thing they owned was Duel Acadamy. For now.

On the next day after classes, she was escorted over campus. Her whole class and some other students were walking with her; everyone wanted her to talk about her family.

It was no secret that her mother was the sister of Dueling Legend Yugi Muto and with Seto Kaiba as her father Sara was related with the two best duelists ever.

Suddenly something very strange happened. In front of them few students began running in their direction. As they passed them, one shouted: 'RUN! Izayoi is playing again!'

"Heh? What is he talking about?" Sara asked Ryan, a guy who was also in third class.

"He meant Aki Izayoi. I'll tell you but firstly, let us go somewhere else."

"No, wait. Tell me what is so frightening about this Aki girl."

"Not here. It is too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Ryan, tell me about Aki, now." In Sara's voice swung a warned undertone. She looked at him with a glare that would have made her father proud; she did inherit it from him though.

"Okay, okay. When Izayoi duels it is almost like her cards come to life. No one dares dueling with her because you really feel the pain when you get hit. Some students already had to go to hospital thanks to her. Everyone is frightened. So come on, let's go." Ryan said scared.

"No, I'm not running from her. Where is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe in the Duel Arena. But Sara, you don't want to go there, do you?"

But before Ryan could say something more, she was already on her way. Sara ran towards the Duel Arena and Ryan was right. The walls were broken, on the floor lay a terrified third year Obelisk Blue and above him, on a fallen stone stood a girl in a Slifer Red uniform.

She had red hair which was short but she had two long wisps of hair beside her face. She was looking sadly to the ground.

Sara went to her. Suddenly Ryan behind her shouted: "What the hell have you done, Izayoi?"

Aki looked up, still with this sad expression on her face.

"I only wanted to duel, that's all." She answered in a monotone voice.

"Hey, Izayoi, what do think about dueling me?" Sara suddenly asked.

"No, Sara, don't do it!" Ryan screamed but Sara ignored him.

Aki looked at her. "Who are you? You must be a new student."

"The name's Sara Kaiba. It's my pleasure to meet you."

The Slifer girl looked at her with disbelief.

"Fine, if you really want to."

Sara went on the other side, now facing Aki.

"Are you sure that you really want to do this, Sara?" Ryan asked. Sara nodded and soon many students came back to see this duel.

"All right, let's begin." Sara said. Then they shouted together: "Duel!"

'_I'm not going to use my White Dragons. But I don't need them to win.'_ Sara thought.

"As the newbie, I have the first move." She said out loud. "Draw!"

[Sara LP: 4000, Hand: 6]

Sara looked at her hand. "I'm calling my Spear Dragon in Attack Mode! Then I place one card face-down and end my turn."

[LP: 4000, Hand 4]

[Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 6]

"My turn. Draw." Aki said. "I play Violet Witch in Defense Mode. [DEF: 1200] Then I also activate my field spell Black Garden." From under Akiza's feet began to grow a huge garden which built a greenhouse around them. "I also play one card face down and end my turn."

[LP: 4000, Hand: 3]

"My turn then."

[Sara: LP: 4000, Hand: 5]

"Firstly, I'll activate my face-down card: Dust tornado. With it, I'm going to destroy your Black Garden!" A strong tornado flew over the field, destroying Aki's field spell.

'_Even if she didn't attack me once, I can feel her powers. She really has the ability to bring cards to life but that again means I have to end this quickly before anyone gets hurt. And I have just the cards I need.'_ Sara thought.

To Aki she said: "Next I play Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode! But there's more: my Spell Card Flute of Summoning Dragons for example."

"And what does that do?" Aki asked.

"It allows me to play yet two more dragons from my hand, so greet with me: Des Volstgalph and Luster Dragon #2." [ATK: 1200, 2200, 2400]

"Wow."

"Awesome."

"She played three monsters in one turn." The crowed cheered.

"Okay, now it's time to end this. Spear Dragon, attack her Violet Witch!" The dragon did what it was told and the witch was destroyed.

"And thanks to Spear Dragons Special Ability you lose Life Points equal to the difference between its Attack Points and your monster's defence Points.'

Aki's Life Points dropped to 3300, while she got another monster from her deck, thanks to the Special Ability of Violet Witch.

"Now it's time to attack you directly with my dragons! Go, Luster Dragon #2 and Des Volstgalph. Direct Attack!" The dragons hit her and Aki's Life Points went to zero.

So Sara had won the duel in an instant.

"Man that was an awesome duel. I knew you would be that good!" Ryan said out loud and everyone agreed with him.

Meanwhile Aki had sat on the ground. Sara went to her. "Is everything alright with you?" She asked.

Aki looked up. She only nodded briefly, and then she got up and quickly went away from all this students.

Then someone patted Sara on the shoulder. As she turned around she could see it was Ryan and also Sakura and Chris had come to her.

"That was a really nice duel. You haven't changed a bit." Chris told her.

"She's right. How you defeated Izayoi was brilliant."

"Thanks, guys." Sara answered before she turned her head and looked in the direction where Aki had disappeared.

**MasakiSora-chan: That was already chapter one.**

**Aki: Wasn't that a bit short?**

**MasakiSora-chan: You think? Well, I wouldn't know where to end them anyways.**

**Aki: If you say so.**

**Sara: How long is this going to be?**

**MasakiSora-chan: I'm not sure. I wanted it to follow the whole plot of 5D's but I'm not really sure if I can hang in there that long.**

**Chris: That sounds like very, very much work.**

**MasakiSora-chan: But it's fun. It would be nice to review, even if you have critism. xD**

**Hopefully you don't mind if there are a few longer breaks between the chapters.**


	3. Old enemies and new friends

**MasakiSora-chan: I just remembered there is something I should say. Maybe you wondered (or not) why Sara got into Duel Acadamy at the age of 14 and not earlier. Well, since her father was kidnapped when she was only six and they got KaibaCorp. stolen, her mother trained her so she could later claim back their company and would be able to manage it later (she must be**** at least 17 and there is another condition I'm not mentioning right now). **

**Joey: How did rich boy get kidnapped anyway?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Let's go back to Duel Academy, shall we?**

**Joey: Hey, I asked a question there!**

**The Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**Old enemies and new friends**

A few days later Sara discovered Aki sitting alone under a huge tree.

Chris, who followed her eyes, then said: "You're interested in her powers, aren't you?"

"No, not really." Sara answered.

"Then why are you staring at her? You've been looking for her ever since that duel three days ago. So what do you want with her?"

"These powers of hers, she can't control them."

"So what? How is that any of your concern?"

"I know a way to help her. I want to show her how she is able to make good use of those psychic powers."

"Why? I mean, how do you know how to help her anyway?"

"I have a similar strength as her. I'm not a psychic duelist though." Sara stated a-matter-of-factly.

"Wait a sec. If you had such powers, then wouldn't we have felt it? And why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Normally I would have, but I'm able to surpress my powers, that's why nobody knows and no one has to know. Well, I am not sure if she will ever be able to surpress them like me, but she should be strong enough to control them." Sara explained her friend.

Chris just looked at her in disbelieve.

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm deadly sure." Sara answered and went to Aki. The girl looked up.

"What do you want with me?" She asked in an icy tone.

"I just wanted to talk a little. Is that ok with you?"

"Do what you want." Aki answered coldly and looked away.

Nevertheless Sara stepped nearer. "Thanks." She said to the younger girl, who was one year below her.

Aki looked still very sullen and didn't say anything.

"You have an interesting ability." Sara stated into the silence.

Aki's eyes widenend and as Sara had expected rose petals flew towards her. But instantly a circle of light appeared in front of her and blocked Aki's attack.

Of course the two girls had recognized that Sara had used her 'Negate Attack' trap card to do so and Aki seemed more than surprised.

"How did you do that?" she asked terrified.

"I can do the same as you but it seems that my family was more understanding than yours. In fact, this ability isn't that unnatural. Outside this school, there are much other people who are the same as you and this is nearly common in my family, so I learned to control my powers. I thought you might want help with it too."

Well, not that she had psychics in her family tree but her parents and uncle had had enough shadow games to know how to deal with it. Not to mention that her mother had the spirit of Blue-Eyes White Dragon inside her, just like her ancient counterpart Kisara.

Firstly Aki was just angry and immediately stood up, walking away with her head held high.

As she went away Chris said: "That wasn't working as you wanted, was it?"

"In fact it was. It happened just as I wanted it to."

Now Chris looked at her with a questioned face but soon she knew what Sara was talking about.

Aki came back to them and asked if Sara could help her. Chris didn't want to believe it, but from that moment on, Aki, Sara, Chris and Sakura were always together and even became somewhat friends.

**But as nice as it was**, this school life wasn't meant to last long.

Only a one year later Saras mother had to talk with her about a very unpleasant matter. It seemed that Rex Goodwin got the control over Duel Academy and was now searching for Sara.

"You know, that when he gets his hands on you, everything will be over." Catherine told her.

"I know that. So what are you suggesting?" Sara asked her.

"I think it would be better when we could all disappear for a while. Especially you. Together with Cloe we will be waiting for our chance from the shadows."

"Where are we going?" Sara wanted to know.

In Catherine's opinion her voice was too calm but then again she _was_ the exact image of her father.

"Maybe we move into the Satellite. Cloe knows it inside out since she stayed in Satellite and Goodwill won't find us easily there."

Sara sighed. "That's not good, especially now that Aki was opening her closed heart to us." She turned her face towards her mother, her expression was sad. "When are we going?"

"As soon as possible." was the short answer.

Sara nodded but her expression didn't change and Cathrine felt sad for her daughter.

Sara had told her about this Aki girl and it seemed that they had become friends. Although Sara had very much fun to help Aki with her powers the girl was not ready to face the fact that Sara had to go. Catherine wasn't sure of Akis reaction and she had to admit, that she had a very bad feeling about the psychic duelist.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******

**The next morning** Sara didn't speak much in school but when her friends asked her about it, she didn't answer. She had agreed with her mother to not even letting her best friends know where she was fleeing to. But inside her she was really batteling.

She was sure her father would call them weak that they were trying to escape. So she told herself over and over that it was no fleeing forever, they were only going for a period of time until they were able to get their old life back, hopefully also with her father and uncle.

In the lunchbreak Aki joined them again. She instantly recognized that Sara was in a bad mood but a good thing she knew not to talk with her about it. In her mind Sara said goodbye to the school which was meant to be hers in the future, hopefully that would nevertheless happen.

After the last period Sara was again with her friends. "Sorry guys, I slept not well last night, so I wasn't myself today."

"Don't make a fuss about it. You'll be your usual self tomorrow, so don't worry about it." Sakura wanted to comfort her and Sara only nodded weakly. Less did she know.

"And there is more." Sara then turned towards Aki. "I have something for you as a reward for your progress in controlling your powers."

"A reward?"Aki asked surprised.

"Yes." Sara answered and longed for her deck. She flipped through her cards and then took out one of them and handed it to Aki.

"Don't get it wrong. This is only until the time you get hold of your powers. But I'm sure this card or better its duel spirit will guide and protect you. Then when it proves to me that you can control your powers I will take it back. I'll just lend it to you, if you want it that way."

Aki looked at her with disbelief and then turned her gaze towards the card in her hand, before she catched her breath. "That's your Light and Darkness Dragon!"

"Yes, and I think that it resembles you a lot. You're also fighting against the dark inside you and I'm sure one day you will also be able to have a balance between Light and Dark, just like my dragon."

"What about you? You sound like your not going to do anything more from now on."

As always Aki catched onto the facts quickly, maybe a bit too quick.

"That's not what I meant. I will always be there to help you. It is only that you will always remember my training during each duel you fight when you take it with you, even when I'm not around. We are going to graduate one year before and you will also have duels without me being nearby, won't you?" Sara explained to her, the same time she felt really awkward inside for not saying the truth she wasn't allowed to tell.

Aki nodded slowly then she placed the card in the pocket of her school uniform where she kept her other cards.

Sara smiled before they all said goodbye to each other and went to their homes. Sara felt terrible inside because she hadn't been able to tell her friends that she wasn't coming anymore from tomorrow on but she didn't have another choice. This was for the sake of her family and she would do everything to restore her life as it had been until eight years ago.

Soon she was back home and in the living room was not only her mother but also her aunt Cloe. As always she wore her long black and blonde hair flying over her back together with a blue miniskirt, a white shirt and a blue jacket. It was somewhat a variation of her old school uniform of Duel Academy and Sara liked it a lot.

"So when are we going?" Sara asked. She saw that her mother had already packed everything and looked at the two women curiously.

"We're going instantly but there is something we have to do beforewards." Catherine explained.

"What is that?" Sara asked curiously. She didn't know that they had to do something else.

It was then aunt Cloe who anwered. "I'm going to erase your memories until we can come back."

Firstly Sara was too stunned to speak. "You're going to – what?"

"I'm going to erase your memories. But don't worry. I can give them back to you anytime I want."

"But why?" Sara asked curious, seemingly she began to calm down a little.

"It is only a security measure for the case that Goodwin finds you. Without knowing who you are, you don't have any meaning for him. Also he won't recognize you. We will drop you in Satellite. There you have to find your way on your own but we will have our eyes on you everytime." Catherine meant.

Sara couldn't believe her ears but a few minutes later she realized that her mother had point there so she let aunt Cloe in her head and take all her memories up until now without any other complaint.

**Joey: Can I have an answer to my question now?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Which question?**

**Joey: How did rich boy get kidnapped in the first place?**

**Duke: I have to admit for once I agree with Joey. It is not ununusual that Mokuba gets kidnapped but Kaiba?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, Goodwin did a good job then.**

**Catherine: I don't care how he did it, tell me where Seto is!**

**MasakiSora-chan: Search for him.**

**Catherine: I did that already but I couldn't find him!**

**MasakiSora-chan: You have to wait then. By the way, didn't I tell you to stay out of this story? *sighs* Don't forget a review would be really, really nice.**


	4. A new home

**Catherine: *clears her throat* You wanted to tell ****us something.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Okay, I see I'm circled so I give up.**

**Catherine: So what happened? It was our 15****th**** anniversary. Firstly Seto promised me to come early but then he just vanished after calling me that he had a meeting to attend.**

**MasakiSora-chan: That's were he went and never came back from. Seto got careless over the years so he didn't see the trap in it.**

**Joey: Someone lured him into a trap by covering it up as a meeting?**

**MasakiSora-chan: A very important meeting with his sponsors. So he had to go.**

**Catherine: He said something like that.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Maybe you get some more info at the end of the chapter so enjoy reading in the meantime.**

**A new home**

**Satellite, Oktober 2019**

Sara found herself in a run-down area. She couldn't remember anything like how she came here in the first place. She even didn't know who exactly she was.

Sara looked around. But it was senseless.

There were only a few things she could remember, for example that her first name was Sara, that she was 15 years old, and some things like common things and duelling.

Like many times before she took out her beloved deck and looked at all her cards. For some reason she had lost her memory as if anyone had it erased but she couldn't imagine who it had been. Now she was feeling terribly and one reason was that she even didn't remember her parents and she also didn't know a common thing as where to sleep.

Sara sighed before going down the street. "Hopefully I'm able to find a place to live for a while till I get my memory back." She muttered to herself.

That was when she met Yusei Fudo and his gang.

It happened one morning after she had slept in an old warehouse which had been empty. Suddenly she woke up and recognized that she wasn't anymore were she had slept before. When she looked around she found herself in an abandoned station lying on a former bench and someone had covered her with a towel.

"Ah, you're awake, nice." A male voice said.

Sara turned around and saw four guys sitting aside and looking at her.

"What happened?" She asked perplexed.

"I found you in that empty warehouse lying on the floor. I didn't want to leave you there in the cold so I called Nerve to get you here. By the way I'm Rally and these guys are Taka, Nerve and Blitz." The boy with the long red hair introduced them all from left to right.

"Thanks, but where are we?"

"This is our hide-out, an old underground station. It may not be first class but is good enough for us." Rally answered.

"But now could you tell us your name, please?" Nerve, the boy with blue hair and a pair of glasses on his nose, wanted to know.

"Of course. My name is Sara."

"Nice to meet you Sara." Taka said. He was a boy with a bit overweight and short brown hair.

"So what were you doing in that warehouse anyway?" Blitz wanted to know.

"I just looked for a place to sleep since I have nowhere to go." Sara answered and looked down her cheeks turning slightly pink even if she didn't know the reason for being embarrassed.

"Then why don't you live with us? I don't think that anyone has something against it, do you guys?" Rally asked the others.

"Wait, that's not necessary. I don't want to disturb you!" Sara said quickly.

"You won't disturb us. By the way it would be nice to have someone female around." Rally meant. "So do you guys have anything against her staying with us?" He turned back to his friends.

"I don't." Nerve answered.

"Me too." Taka added.

"I totally agree with Rally." Blitz answered.

"So the only one missing is Yusei." Rally said to no one in particular.

"Who is Yusei?" Sara asked.

"I'm Yusei."

Sara turned around and looked at the boy standing in the entrence of the tent.

Yusei was a personable boy who seemed to be the leader of this little gang. He was tall and handsome and with his black hair, which was standing in every direction and had blonde highlights in it, the piercing blue eyes and even his outfit, that consisted of a blue leather jacket with amber gams on it, the dark shirt underneath and his long and dark jeans, Sara had to admit that he really looked impressive.

"There you are Yusei. Did you hear what we were just talking about?" Rally immediately asked him.

Yusei nodded.

"So what do you think?"

"She can stay if she wants. Now that Jack isn't here anymore." Yusei answered.

"Jack?" Sara asked.

"Jack Atlas is a friend of us and lived here too till a few days ago. But he decided to live alone from now on."

"So that's how it is." Sara said slowly, of course not really catching on but it didn't matter to her.

"From where do you come Sara? I mean I have never seen you here in Satellite before." Rally now asked.

Sara looked down again. "To be honest I don't know. I can't rember anything. It is as someone erased my memories. In fact I don't know who I am or where I'm from. I only know my birthday: 05 February 2004 and that my name is Sara. Oh, and how to duel of course."

"You have a deck?" Yusei asked curious.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's that we're not allowed to have decks. It goes without saying that there are many in Satellite, who have one though. Without a deck you're done for." He explained.

Sara nodded in understandment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From that day on she lived with the five guys and soon took over all the housework. Even though she did not know her identity she knew how to cook and that was really delicious for the things they had. The boys soon agreed that it was good to have her around.

"It's even more delicious than the meals Martha was cooking." Rally once said.

"Don't let her hear that." Taka told him.

"Of whom are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"Martha is a nice woman who takes care of young orphanages in Satellite until they are old enough to live alone. Her house is in someway an orphanage and there is also a doctor." Rally answered.

**The next day** Sara was able to have a closer look at Yusei's D-Wheel. This was a motorbike, which had an installed duel disk that could be taken out. An Hybrid.

He was nearly finished but there was a little thing missing he could just not figure out.

"Can I have a look?" Sara asked.

First Yusei was a bit surprised then he stood aside and let her come near. When she checked the bike she suddenly recognized that D-Wheels seemed to be an important part of her life because she remembered how they were made.

But what was more important was that she instantly knew what Yusei needed.

"You need another software for the boardcomputer otherwise it would neither drive properly nor would you be able to duel with it." She told them.

"Wow. From where do you know that?" Rally asked.

"Don't ask me. Maybe my father works in a factory where these are made or something like that." Sara shrugged.

"Good but where does Yusei get that?" Blitz asked.

"I think I know where I get that software. Why don't you help me to install it Sara?" Yusei said.

"I'm glad when I can be helpful." Sara replied smiling.

"Okay, I'll get it and tomorrow we can finish this D-Wheel." He said.

Sara nodded and so they left it for that day.

But early the next morning Yusei got out and when the others were eating breakfest he came back.

"Did you get it?" Everyone wanted to know.

Yusei only nodded and briefly after they had finished eating Sara and Yusei began completing the D-Wheel.

It really took them all day because they had to adjust the software so it would fit with the engine but finally it was ready.

"What about we test it tomorrow?" Sara asked and everyone agreed.

The next day was the best for all of them. During midday Yusei started the silver painted D-Wheel outside on the street. He showed everyone what it could do.

He rode it along the street and even used the Duel Disk to make his monsters appear. But the most impressive was his Stardust Dragon.

Everyone was so stunned that they were sure that the D-Wheel and the Dragon would someday be able to take them all out of Satellite. The only one, who wasn't that happy, was Jack, who had come but he didn't share their loud screaming.

Sara and Yusei were also grinning happily because their work had turned out.

And one thing was for sure, this was the best day of their lives.

**Catherine: Go on.**

**Rally: Sora-chan, where did Yusei get the software?**

**Tristan: Hey, now is not your time to ask questions. Wait until your turn.**

**MasakiSora-chan: He knows where to find what in the garbage factories. And now back to our old topic. **

**Catherine, you know Mokuba was living alone, but you haven't seen him the the day before your anniversary, right?**

**Catherine: Wait a sec. Somebody got Mokuba to lure Seto into a trap?**

**Tristan: Since when does that work?**

**Duke: Right. I can't even count up anymore how often Kaiba's enemies had tried that out and failed.**

**MasakiSora-chan: That may be right but the trick is, that all the other times before Seto knew that his brother was held hostage. This time he was told to attend a meeting with people he had to debate with more than a thousand times. Who would not get careless in such a situation?**

**Catherine: So that's how they got him? Who was working with Goodwin? He couldn't do that alone.**

**MasakiSora-chan: He already had the sponsors on his side, they wanted to announce Goodwin the new CEO of KaibaCorp. And with a few trained people it wouldn't be difficult to surprise Seto and beat him up.**

**So that's mostly how Seto got kidnapped, hope it's not too made up out of thin air. Oh, and something else: Sara may have a bit too many abilities on first sight, but in fact it comes from one source. And I'll promise, that will be explained better later on.**


	5. Old and new goals

**MasakiSora-chan: First of all, I need your opinion on something. ****And I mean my readers.**

**Sara: What for?**

**MasakiSora-chan: ****I think I made a little mistake on my timeline. Yugioh 5D's began in 2021 (the Fortune Cup arc) so that would put the Zero Reverse accident in 2004. However during GX there was still the original Domino City, so I assume that took place from 2000 until 2003. Therefore YGO should have begun at 1990 (until 1994), with Yugi at the age of 16 and Seto at 18. **

**Sara: So where is your mistake?**

**MasakiSora-chan: I stated in the prologue that Seto was 30 at your birth while he would be 31 (and would have become 32 later that year). **

**Well, tell me if you think I'm wrong anywhere because I need that for future chapters.**

**Anyway let's go on with the story. Please read and enjoy!**

**Old and new goals**

Sara sat at the entrence of the tent and waited for Yusei to return while the other guys except of Rally, who was god knows where, watched some duels over their computer.

She had been with the guys for nearly two years now and many things had happened, also something not very pleasant.

That was Jack's betrayal.

One day Rally had went missing and of course everyone went looking for him: Yusei on his D-Wheel and the others by foot.

After two hours of searching Sara had come to the harbour where she had found Yusei and Rally both wet all over.

"What happened to you?" She asked them immediately.

"Jack. Seems he got the opportunity to go to the city. But to get there he needed my D-Wheel and Stardust and therefore he threw Rally into the water, tied up on a piece of wood. Either I would duel him or rescue Rally. You can see what I did." Yusei explained.

Sara stared at him in shock. Even as she didn't know Jack as well as the others, she was still speechless and didn't want to forgive him for what he had done.

'I'm sorry Yusei. That's entirely my fault because I wanted Jack to come back.' Rally meant sadly.

'No, that isn't your fault Rally.' Yusei told him.

After that they had built yet another D-Wheel but even one and a half year later it was still not driving properly. The reason was that they weren't able to get a decent accelaration chip and stealing was not an option.

Sara looked up as she heard the MC in Neo Domino City announce a title match for the King of Turbo duels: Jack Atlas. Yes, that was it that he had become, thanks to Yuseis D-Wheel. The Turbo Dueling Champion.

As Sara and the others had learned he was winning one duel after another earning him a huge reputation of course. Seemingly uninterested she watched the duel against Mukuro Enjo, which Jack easily won.

While the others listened to the words after the duel Yusei came back - wheeling his bike. Obviously the tires broke again.

He pushed it up the ramp, shortly looking up by the sound of the computer where Jack was talking how his dueling would be only for entertainment.

Seemingly annoyed he ravved up the engine, beginning to repair his D-Wheel while Sara stood up to help him. His plan worked, the guys immediately shut down the computer.

"Sorry about that Yusei. We know that you don't like to be reminded of Jack after everything he did." Taka excused. "So how did your ride go?"

"Obviously not good. You can see just by looking." Blitz told him.

They went on arguing with comments on how Yusei deserved to be the champ when Rally also came back, somewhat overjoyed.

He greeted everyone, before turning towards Yusei.

"Here, Yusei, look. I just found it lying on the ground." He and Sara both looked at it.

This was exactly the kind of chip they needed for the D-Wheel.

"Where did you get that from?" Nerve asked Rally in a strict tone.

"As I said, I found it on the street." Rally explained in a slightly high voice. Sara quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"But such things aren't just lying around, you know." Taka stated everyone's thoughts.

"Rally, you didn't steal that chip, did you?" Nerve wanted to know.

"Of course not!" Rally nearly screamed.

"Give it to me Rally." Yusei said and held out his hand. Releaved Rally gave it to him.

"You're not really going to install this Yusei, do you?" Blitz asked alarmed.

"Seems to me Blitz. This is the kind of acceleration chip Yusei needs." Sara told him.

"I knew it wasn't worthless." Rally cried out happily.

In the meantime Yusei had put in the chip and tested the engine. It seemed that it was working. Rally looked happy while the others still seemed to be a bit sceptic.

Exactly at that moment they heard some helicopters above them and then a man from Sector Security said through a megaphone:

"Number AWX-86007. You're in possesion of stolen property. Escape is not an option. We have you surrounded." Now everyone was starring at Rally, who looked ashamed to the ground. The man above repeated "We have you surrounded."

"Now what should we do?" Taka asked.

"Good question because of Rally's marker Security is able to track us down anywhere." Blitz stated. Sara could hear the nervousness in his voice.

Yusei turned to his computer and demolished the signal that Rallys marker was sending.

"I gave you a couple of minutes. Take the East tunnel to get out of here." He said.

"And what are you doing?" Sara asked worried.

Yusei sat on his Runner and put his helmet on. "I'll draw Security away." He answered. With that Yusei drove off while the rest flead through the tunnel.

"I hope you're all right, Yusei." Sara thought.

Nearly one hour later they went back to the station because Sector Security was gone. But Yusei was still not there.

"What does he think he's doing? I hope nothing happened to him." Rally said to no one in particular but still in fear.

"Don't worry, Rally. You know Yusei. He can take care of himself." Sara tried to appease him.

"Yeah, you're right." He replied but not really assured.

Some time later they heard the sound of a D-Wheel coming down the tunnels. They all stood up and really, it was Yusei who came back.

"Yusei. I'm so revealed that you are ok. What happened?" Rally asked immeadiately.

Yusei came down from his D-Wheel. "I had a duel with one of the officers."

"What?" They all asked together.

And so Yusei told them of his duel with Ushio and thanks to his winning Sector Security would give up the case of the stolen acceleration chip.

Sara sighed. "Thanks goddess. I thought we were done."

"There was nothing to worry about. So I'm going to the city tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? Are you sure?" Blitz asked.

"Yes. The plan is simple. Once at midnight they shut down the hadge of the pipeline which is connected with the city. That's when I can make my way through and settle the score with Jack."

"But is this really necessary? Why don't you just put the past in the past and stay here?" Blitz wanted to know.

Yusei didn't answer but that was answer enough. Blitz knew Yusei wouldn't rethink his choice no matter how often he told him to stay in Satellite.

"Than let's call it a day. It's late, we really get some sleep now." Sara told all of them.

Everyone nodded and went to bed.

Sara suddenly sat up straight. She listened carefully but she couldn't hear anything beside the breathes and heartbeats of the gang.

"Was I imagine things?" She thought.

But then again "Come Sara. I have something to tell you." This voice – from where did it come? And why did it sound so familiar?

Quickly Sara went out of her bed and put on some clothes. Afterwards she left the station without making any noise.

She had gone through nearly half of Satellite as she was finally standing in front of an abandoned villa. And it was a really old one, too. Sara was sure that the voice was coming from inside that house so she opened the creaking gate and entered.

The front door was open and when she entered it she was standing in a huge entrance hall. Before her she could see a giant staircase and around her were many cupboards, old vases and other stuff.

But where exactly was she?

This house really looked very old and seemed to have been the villa of some rich person. But this was still Satellite so it had to be before Satellite had existed.

"This is odd. Where am I? Who was the owner of this? I mean with all these spiderwebs there won't be anyone still living here."Sara said out loud.

"Thank you for following me here, Sara."

Sara nearly jumped in the air with shock. After her eyes had adjusted to the darkness they widened when she saw the woman standing on the middle of the staircase looking down at her.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"Sara asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Catherine Kaiba and that – " She pointed at a woman kneeling on the balustrade of the first floor "is my younger sister Cloe. We were watching you for quite some time."

"You were watching me? Why?" Sara asked, now really confused.

"It's time to give you back your memories."

Sara looked at her. Why were these two women here and telling her such kind of nonsense?

"If that's so, then why don't you tell me who I am?"

"With pleasure, Sara Kaiba."

"Wh-" But before she could say anything else something happended.

Something very weird.

Because she saw so many pictures all at once, she could not bring them in any order. But a few moments later she looked up again, with a smile in her face.

"Thanks, mom and aunt Cloe. I remember everything now, I know who I am: Sara Kaiba, the daughter of Seto and Catherine Kaiba."

Her mother nodded. "Then you don't have anything against the fact that we are going home, do you?"

"No, but can you please wait one more day?"

"Sure but why?"

"Yusei is going to the city tomorrow night and I want to be there when he does the nearly impossible." Sara explained to her.

"Of course we can do that. And after he has gone we will bring you back home."

Sara agreed and so she went back to her friends and waited for midnight to come.

Finally it was time. After some really good test runs everyone wished Yusei luck and Rally also gave him his most beloved card, Card Booster, to give Yusei some backup.

"Remember, we're going to watch everything, so go and settle the score with Jack." Sara told him. Yusei only nodded.

"And you take all care of yourselves." He finally said.

"Don't worry about us. Do what you have to do." Nerve meant.

After everyone had said goodbye, Sara went to Yusei. "Please don't do anything foolish."

"Don't worry about me. It's going to be alright. I'll be back sooner as you think."

Sara stepped back and Yusei put on his helmet. Then he held up his dump and drove off. Now the other went onto the rooftop and watched Yusei over the laptop.

**MasakiSora-chan: I hope I didn't cut down too much.**

**Sara: Well, finally I know who I am. **

**MasakiSora-chan: There goes that. Remember my earlier asked questions and of course feedbacks would be great. (I get the feeling otherwise this is going to get too out of hand at some point.)**

6


	6. The Fortune Cup begins

**MasakiSora-chan: Finally, the next chapter. That was really hard to write and is more a filler but nevertheless I hope you enjoy!**

**The Fortune Cup begins**

**Neo Domino City, some days later**

Sara was standing in front of her window in their flat in the Tops.

She sighed. It wasn't a few days ago when she had to live in Satellite, where she had to do so much work in the garbage factory. Now she had gotten back all her memories and was at home again.

Their flat consisted of three floors. The bottom held the entrance, a large living room with some bookshelves, a big TV screen and a white leather sofa.

There was also the kitchen and the entrance out onto their big terrace.

On the floor above were their bedrooms and two guestrooms, two large bathrooms and another room that was used as a storage.

In the "cellar" was Seto's home office and the library Catherine had insisted on.

The design was everywhere the most modern, everything was coloured bright, mostly white and of course the mashines only had the latest technology.

Sara couldn't help but wonder what Yusei was doing. Her mom had found out that Yusei had battled Jack in the Kaiba Stadium and that he was now held prisoner in the facility because Jack seemed to have called them after their duel.

Nevertheless, she didn't know what exactly had happened or who had won, she wasn't even sure if it had been at the same time that power outage had been.

Again she had to think of what Catherine had told her about the facility and Sara shivered by the thought of Yusei being there.

"Poor guy." She thought.

Then suddenly she turned around. She had had the feeling of someone coming but it was only her mom, who came back from grocery shopping and walked into the kitchen.

She put the bags on the table and began to unpack them and Sara helped her. After they were finished her mother told her to come into the living room.

"What is it mom?" Sara asked.

"This was under last week's mails. It's the reason why we came back to the city." She answered while handing out an envelope.

The girl looked at it with interest before turning it around and opening it.

Inside was an invitation for a new Duel Monsters tournament, called the Fortune Cup. On the letter it said that only duelists selected by KaibaCorp. were taking part and that the winner would get the opportunity to duel the King of Turbo Duels – Jack Atlas.

"Now that is weird. Why would Goodwin let me take part in that tournament? If I win I can claim back KaibaCorp. Not that I'm complaining, though."

Her mother agreed. "That idea is not new."

"Huh? What do you mean, mom?" Sara asked, confused. Her mother couldn't be talking about the Fortune Cup.

"Oh, nothing. This just reminds me of 'KC Grand Championship' that's all." Her mother answered.

"I see." Sara said. She looked again at the invitation in her hand, which had unmistakably her name on it, then turned back to Catherine. "So, just to get this right. Now that I'm 17 I can claim back the presidency of KaibaCorp. as soon as I become the Turbo Dueling Champion?"

Her mother only nodded.

"This doesn't make any sense! Why would Goodwin give me an invitation to duel Jack to claim our company back?"

"Because you could also challenge him in a regular Turbo Duel. Therefore he gives you the opportunity to do so. I think it gives him some feeling of control."

"That still doesn't make any sense either." Sara frowned.

"Maybe you're right. However, the fastest way to see what he is up to, is to take part and win, right?"

This time Sara was the one who nodded. "Just wait, mom. Jack is no match for me."

Her mother smiled at her and from that day on Sara couldn't await the beginning of the Fortune Cup.

**Fortune Cup, 2021**

The day of the Fortune Cup had finally come.

The last weeks Sara had trained very hard for this tournament and gone multiple times through her deck because this meant everything for her.

Together with Catherine and Cloe she went to the Kaiba Stadium.

But when she went into the floors to get to the other duelists, she got a big surprise: her mother and aunt weren't the only ones who would cheer for her.

"We thought you could need some back up so we brought the experts in cheering." Catherine explained to her. Sara smiled. Theses experts in cheering up were none other then her uncle Yugi, Téa, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity and Mai.

But also the next generation of pro duelists was there, meaning Cloes friends Chazz, Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Blair, Hassleberry, Jesse, Aster and Chumley.

"Oh my, I never thought that ALL of you would come." Sara exclamed surprised.

"What did you think? Of course everyone did come." Cloe said with a wide grin in her face.

"Now with that many friends behind me I can't effort lose. I promise you that I will win and get dad, uncle Mokuba and KaibaCorp back."

Everyone nodded and Sara just wanted to go on when someone patted her on the shoulder.

"Didn't you forget something?" A very strange voice from behind her asked. Sara turned around and was immediately taken by surprise.

"Pegasus? What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Such a big tournament, how could I miss out something like that?"

"Maybe. But what did you mean? What did I forget?"

Pegasus smiled then he held out his hand and gave her three duel monsters cards.

"I meant the cards you wanted from me: The Synchro Monsters Light End Dragon and Dark End Dragon and also the Speed Spell Future Fusion."

"Oh, that. Thank you very much, Pegasus."

"You should go now, Sara." Catherine reminded them and Sara nodded. She said everyone good-bye before she turned away and went down the corridor.

After rounding a corner she could see a group of people in front of her. It took a few seconds until she realized who she saw there: among the group of three children of about ten years, an old man and another adult, whom she recognized as the former Pro Duelist Himuro Jin, was really –

"Yusei!" She cried out and went to them.

He turned around. "Sara?" Obviously he was as surprised as she was.

She nodded. "What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"The same could I ask you. Why are you here?"

"I'm participator in the Fortune Cup. And you?"

"The same." Yusei said.

"What? Goodwin wanted you to take part? Why?" Sara was really confused now.

"I don't know. It seems I have something he wants, but I don't know what."

Suddenly the old man cleared his throat. "Yusei, would you please tell us who this nice looking girl is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is a friend of mine from Satellite –"

"Sara Kaiba is the name. Nice to meet you." Sara fulfilled the sentence before he was able to finish.

"Kaiba?" Everyone asked at once.

"Yes, something wrong with it?"

"So you do know your true identity. Why didn't you tell me?" Yusei asked in surprise and Sara could also hear something like anger.

"I didn't know myself the last time I saw you."

"Hang on a sec. We're not talking about THE Kaiba family, who owns Kaiba Corp., do we?" One of the twins asked.

"Yes, we do. I'm Sara Kaiba, the daughter of Seto Kaiba and Catherine Muto." Sara told him.

The boy's mouth fell open, and his sister hit him in the rips.

"You're really the daughter of these legendary duelists? That's amazing! In all my years of travelling around the world, I was never able to actually meet one of them and now you are staying in front of me." The old man said excited.

Sara only smiled. "So Yusei, why don't you introduce your new friends to me?"

"Right, these twins are Rua and Ruka and that boy next to them is their friend Tenpei."

The three of them only nodded, while Tenpei and Rua seemed to be very, very enthusiastic, while Sara wasn't sure what was going through Ruka's head.

"The old man is Yanagi Tenzen and the man beside him is Himuro Jin." Yusei went on.

"Hey boy, I'm not old." Yanagi said with a big smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but you should go now." Himuro cut in.

"He is right. Let's go." Yusei said. "And maybe you should take of the make-up." He added towards Rua.

"You think?" The boy asked back while Sara didn't say anything.

They walked down the floor and finally arrived at the platform that would bring them up into the arena. Sara heard the MC who began to speak.

"Everybody listen! Welcome in the Kaiba Stadium where the Fortune Cup is about to begin. But before we're going to see the compatitors, let's greet the Turbo Dueling Champion, the King, JACK ATLAS!"

The crowd nearly exploded or it was the firework that Sara heard, she was not sure.

The only thing she knew was that Jack was having his grand entrance and all his fans were going crazy. Then, after a few minutes she could again hear the MC: "Now my dear Ladies and Gentlemen, here are our eight challengers!" With these words they were brought up.

Jack was in the middle above them and four of them were left of him and the other four on his right side.

Sara was standing between Jack left of her and Yusei beside her, while on Yusei's right side was Rua and next to Rua was standing a man Sara had never seen before.

Pictures of the duelist were shown on the screens and suddenly the crowd began to chatter around – they had seen Yusei's marker.

Sara looked at Yusei but he didn't move an inch or show any emotions. Meanwhile the MC got a bit of trouble because he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the man who was standing next to Rua walked up, snatched the microphone away from the MC and began a little speech on how low it was for them to judge somebody only on their appeariances. In fact they were all duelists who had been selected under the same circumstances.

He went back to his place, handing back the microphone to a puzzled MC.

Goodwin also held a little speech on his own. He said that it should tear down the walls in society but Sara didn't believe one word of it. He was up to something and she would find out what it was.

"Now that we have seen our competitors it is time to have a look at the first round!"

Above them appeared the dueling plan.

Sara looked up. Obviously she was in the very last duel against a man called Professor Frank.

**MasakiSora-chan: So here it goes. ****Oh, and I know that Future Fusion wasn't made a Speed Spell, so this was made up. Hope you don't mind.**

**Sara: Why do I have to be the last to duel?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Because the pairings were drawn and someone has to be first and last.**

**Sara: But I don't want to be last!**

**MasakiSora-chan: Sorry, can't change it. **

**Remember, reviews on my work are really, really appreciated. So click beneath and leave a review, please. ; )**


	7. Surprise during the first round

**Rua: Finally, I'm up!**

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Yes, you are. **

**Just to mention, I cut the duels that weren't changed down, it would get too much otherwise.**

**Also this is the first time Reborn of Blue-Eyes will show up and I have to warn you that it got some pretty nasty effect but therefore it's self-made. **

**I'll give you the whole description of the card at the end of the chapter, so please read and enjoy until then!**

**Surprise during the first round**

Rua, who had entered as Ruka, had lost his duel against Bommer, which made him a bit depressed. Even Yusei's try to cheer him up a bit didn't really work but eventually he lighted up again. Well, he just couldn't be mad for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afterwards came the duel of block C with Kodo and Aki in it.

"_Let's see what you have learned in the meantime, Aki."_ Sara thought.

But she soon recognized that Aki was still not able to control her powers and Kodo had done a good job.

He had promised Goodwin to reveal that Aki had the power of a Signer and they got that proof. He made Aki that angry that she nearly destroyed the Stadium, even if they could see her mark of the dragon.

"Pretty aggressive your friend." Catherine said to Sara as they all together watched the duel.

"Yes, she is the same as back then, no, she is even worse." Sara gave back with a frown on her forehead.

During the duel Aki was able to summon her Black Rose Dragon, her key card, which revealed her to be the Black Rose Witch, who was feared by mostly every citizen of Neo Domino City, because of ther power to let Duel Monsters Cards become alive and of course for using them against innoncent persons.

"_That is really not what I wanted to show you, Aki"'_ Sara thought sadly.

Next up was Yusei's duel – and the first Turbo Duel of the tournament. He had to duel against Shira, the mysterious Shadow Duelist, who had made himself a name in the underground duels.

But it wasn't going as planned, because Shira had been knocked out so that the former Dueling Pro, Mukuro Enjo, who had been beaten by Jack, took his place.

Goodwin told the MC to go on and Yusei also accepted Mukuro's challenge. While the latter tried to win by gaining a maximum speed, Yusei was able to win by slowing down and believing in his deck.

So the first three duels were over and it was now Sara's turn to win.

"Good luck!" Joey said patting her shoulder.

Sara on the other hand shoved him off.

"Thanks, but I won't need it. I'm going to make this quick." She answered before going down into the arena.

"Say, does she have a bad temper today?" Joey asked Catherine curious.

"No, that's not it. But she wants to win this tournament to get her father, uncle and company back and therefore she has no time to spend on litte fish, that's all. And don't forget, in cases of personality she comes more after Seto than me." Her mother replied.

"Yeah, you got that right. Would have never imagined to get a female Kaiba. One is just enough." Joey gave back.

Catherine flinched by his mentioning of Seto but Joey didn't seem to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime the duel was about to begin.

"Everybody listen! Now we're beginning our last duel of the first round. Who will be the last of the four remaining finalists? On one side we have Professor Frank!"

While the people were cheering for him Sara was also brought up into the arena.

"But on the other side we have also the girl, who posesses a deck full of dragons! Are Professor Frank's techniques good enough to stand up against the 'Queen of Dragons'? We'll see soon!"

Sara looked emotionless at Professor Frank, who had the first move.

He drew his card.

"I'll Summon Symmetry Rorschach and play one card face down. That should do for now."

Without saying anything more he ended his turn.

Even that he was finished she didn't move or say one word.

"Are you scared of something?" Frank asked her in an singsong voice.

"This duel is over." Sara answered not until then she drew her card.

Still not moving much or saying anything she activated another card from her hand.

"I activate Ancient Rules to play my Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Mode! Then I Normal Summon my Tuner-Monster White Stone of Legend. Next I tune my White Stone with my Red-Eyes to Synchro Summon – Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The Dragon roared and only a few moments later her Life Points were cut in half and the four Blue-Eyes White Dragons were on her side of the field.

Without hestitating any time the Dragons attacked. Obviously Frank tried to activate his trap but it didn't work so the attack fully hit him, destroying his monster and letting his Life Points drop to zero.

He fell onto his knees and with a last roar Sara's dragons disappeared.

It was deathly still in the arena. Nobody had the slightest clue or could believe what just had happened.

Among the spectators, Joey stated: "Now that's what I call a quick duel."

The Professor looked up at her. "What was that?" He croaked.

Sara waited a moment before answering. She could hear the breathings of the people, everyone waited for her explanation.

"I activated the Special Ability of 'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. This allowed me to play my four Blue-Eyes-White Dragons after cutting my Life Points in half and when all these dragons are special summoned together with this effect my opponent can't use any Spells, Traps or Monster Effects until the End Phase of the turn they are summoned. That's how you lost." Sara looked down at him before turning on her heels and leaving the dueling space with her white coat that looked really simular to the one of her father, flying magestically around her.

But suddenly – "Not so fast."

Sara stopped without turning around. She didn't know this voice but it was definetly not Frank.

Then someone else began to laugh. "You're as arrogant as your father, Sara Kaiba."

Sara's head bounced up before turning on the spot. She had recognized _that_ voice.

"_But that's impossible. He would never dare coming here again."_ She thought her head spinning.

"You really resemble your father. Never thought something like that was possible, though. Him having a family, I mean." The stranger went on.

Sara didn't respond, she just stared in the direction from where the voice was coming.

Everyone else waited curious because nobody knew what was going on and the Professor just began to come to his feet again.

Suddenly two figures came out of the other entrance to the arena and stopped few meters behind Professor Frank.

Sara's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she recognized one of them without any doubt.

**MasakiSora-chan: Firstly, the card description of Reborn of Blue-Eyes:**

**Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon**

**Dragon/Synchro/LV 8/Light**

**White Stone of Legend + one or more Dragon-type non-tuner Monsters**

**Once per turn you can half your Life Points to Special Summon from either player's field, hand, graveyard, deck, out-of-game zone or extra deck up to four Blue-Eyes White Dragons. **

**If you summoned four Blue-Eyes White Dragons this way, negate all of your opponents Spell, Traps and Monster Effects until the end face of this turn.**

**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**

**Joey: Yeah, we're back again!**

**MasakiSora-chan: You were already in the last chapter.**

**Joey: But we didn't get to say anything! **

**Chazz: Who is that stranger, by the way?**

**MasakiSora-chan: That will be revealed in the next chapter. In the meantime I would really appreciate your comments, so don't forget to leave a review. ; )**


	8. Eternal rivals

**MasakiSora-chan: Here comes the next chapter without any further ado. Read and enjoy!**

**Eternal rivals:**

"Zigfried. So it really was you." Sara said in a very icy tone.

"ZIGFRIED?" Sara's friends and family nearly yelled.

"What the hell is that long-haired dachshund with his pink hair doing here?" Joey asked furious.

"I don't know Joey, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough." Yugi answered slowly. Zigfried being back couldn't mean anything good.

"You really have some nerve coming here, Zigfried. What do you want from me?" Sara asked him.

"Isn't that obvious? I want your company so we never have to be in your shadow ever again."

"And how do you want to accomplish that?"

"By getting it."

Sara blinked in surprise. "And how do manage that? You're not wealthy enough to buy it and I thought the last time you tried to get rid of our company my father beat you deadly and showed you not to interfere with Kaiba Corp. again. But obviously I'm mistaken. Zigfried, you're pathetic if you think you can get your hands on my company."

"You're company? As far as I know, none of your family is in charge of Kaiba Corp. now." Zigfried meant.

Sara greeted her teeth in frustration. Of course he heard _that._

"But I already have a deal with Rex Goodwin. You duel against my son Michael right now. If he wins we get 51 % of your company."

She looked again at Zigfried, who still looked a lot like she remembered from the tapes she had seen of KC Grand Championship, only older. The boy next to him was unmistakably his son Michael. He seemed to be around the same age as Sara, maybe a bit older. He wore his blue hair, which had a slight greenish tone in it, short but with the same bangs in his face as his father. He also said that smirk his father had.

"Goodwin is so dead." Sara said muttered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Zigfried asked as he couldn't be able to hear her.

So loud she said: "But if I win you leave us alone for good." The same time she hold up her deck.

"Is she really going through with this?" Tristan asked the others.

"Seems to me." answered Chazz.

"I hope she wins." Alexis added concerned.

"Of course she will win. This is Sara we're talking about." Cloe told them.

Meanwhile both Sara and Michael started their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" They called. And nobody, except of Goodwin, knew about the two men, who were watching the duel with big interest from the entrance to the dueling platform.

"You can have the first move Michael." Sara told him.

"No, I think I let you begin." Michael answered.

"I didn't suspect you to be that nice. Then I have to return the favor, I think."

"That's not necessary."

"I insist on it."

"Hey guys, didn't these words sound familiar?" Joey asked.

"They do Joey." Cathrine answered. "They were exact the same when Seto dueled Zigfried."

"The family war is going into the next round then." Duke meant to no one in particular.

"Then I'll begin with this.' Sara drew. [LP 4000, Hand 6]

"I summon Lord of Dragons in Attack Mode. [ATK: 1200] Furthermore I activate my Spell Card Flute of Summoning Dragons. This allows me to play yet any two Dragons from my hand and I play Des Volstgalph [Dragon/Effect/LV 6, ATK: 2200] and Tyhone #2 [Dragon/Normal/LV6, ATK: 2400]! I also lay one card face down. That ends my turn."

"Then I continue." He looked at his hand smiling. "I call my Second Valkyrie onto the field. And thanks to her Special Ability I can destroy one of your monsters and I decide on your Lord of Dragons as I have no other choice." Sara greeted her teeth. He seemed to have the same deck as his father.

"Next I play my three magic cards Goddess Skuld's Oracle, Goddess Urd's Verdict and Goddess Verdandi's Guidance."

"What?" Sara couldn't believe he had drawn all three of them so early in the duel.

"And I play another spell: Treasure of Nibelung. This let's me play Ring of Nibelung and I think I give it to your Tyhone #2." [Des Volstgalph ATK: 2400]

"Didn't you forget something? Each time a Spell is activated Des Vosltgalph gains 200 extra points."

"That doesn't matter beause of Nibelungs Treasure I could draw 5 more cards [Hand: 6] and your dragon can't attack. But I'm not done yet. My next spell: Swan Maiden. It allows me to play my Valkyrie Brunhilde from my hand and I equip her with Enchanted Sword Nothung."

Sara watched him in silence while her Dragon's Attack Points rose up to 2800 and Brunhile's Points up to 3400.

"Next up I activate my Sword and remove your Des Volstgalph from play!"

A lightning could be seen before Des Volstalph vanished and Sara put it in her pocket together with her other removed from play cards.

"My last thing to do is call my three Goddesses. Now you must show me your next three cards."

"I know how it works. You bring them in any order, guess the uppest card, if it's a monster I play it face down and if you can say it's name it is removed from game." Sara cut in.

"I see you did your homework." Michael said smirking. "Now let us see. Put the 3rd card on top."

Sara did what he wanted.

"Now lay that monster on the field."

She drew. Not very pleased she did what she was told.

"And I say that card is your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon appeared but only secondes later his goddess removed it from play. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Oh man, this guy pushed her against the wall. Because thanks to that ring, she must now draw two cards and if one is a monster it goes straight to the grave." Joey explained to the others.

"We know that ourselves!" Catherine replied in a very annoyed tone.

"But why isn't he attacking? His Brunnhilde has more than enough Attack Points and he has still his Second Valkyrie on the field." Duke asked the others.

"I think he enjoys it to see Sara suffer under his Ring of Nibelung. He doesn't want to end this too quickly." Yugi suggested.

"Than he is making a big mistake. The longer the duel proseeds, the more chances Sara will get to win." Tristan added.

"Then let's hope that he does like Yugi said so Sara can get the cards she needs for a win." Rebecca stated.

Sara meanwhile drew two cards.

"Sorry, but the monster you just drew is going to your graveyard." Michael said.

Without saying anything Sara turned around her card. It was her Masked Dragon.

She looked at the two remaining cards in her hand: White Stone of Legend and Polymerization. "_That's nothing that can help me now" _She thought. Loud she said. "I have nothing to do but to end my turn."

Michael smiled and drew his next card. "I activate my goddesses again. Lay the second card on top, then the third." Sara played her monster face-down.

"Now say goodbye to your Luster Dragon #2!" Michael nearly shouted and the dragon disappeared.

"I think I end my turn with a face-down."

Sara drew and put her Decoy Dragon in the grave. The other card was Cost Down.

"I end my turn." She said.

Michael went on. This time he let her cards in the same order. When Sara drew her card she was lightly shocked. With greeting teeth she layed the card on the field.

"It is your Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Michael called out and of course he was right.

"No, not my Red-Eyes!" Joey said loud.

"Your turn." Michael smirked derogatory as well as his father.

Sara looked to the ground. "_He is controlling my deck. There is nothing I can do. I'm done, they will get our company and shut it down for good."_ She clenched her wrists. She didn't want to think about giving up, but what else would be there to do?

Would Zigfried finally be successful in getting KaibaCorp.?

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Zigfried's back! Sorry but I just couldn't help myself to make something up like this. If you wonder what his son looks like, go on and search for Team Black Baron (a Turbo Dueling Team for the WRGP). One of them has a big resemblance to Zigfried, only that he has short and green hair but that's where I got that idea from. **

**Joey: You gotta be kidding me! Zigfried? And why in hell would Sara give up?**

**Duke: Yeah, I thought she has so much resemblence with her father. He would cut her out of his will if he would see that!**

**Catherine: Of course she comes after Seto and that's why she is going to win! All those cards from Michael aren't new so there is no way my daughter is going to lose!**

**MasakiSora-chan: Just calm down guys. Sara hasn't lost yet so just wait, will you?**

**To everyone else: I know I repeat myself but please live a review so I know what you think so far. ; )**


	9. The Outcome of the Family War

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, we all know that Sara is a bit in a pinch right now. Just how is she going to get out of it?**

**Catherine: Why do you ask that? You're the author so you know!**

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, you got a point there.**

**Téa: She is going to win, right Sora-chan?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Why don't you just read on?**

**The ****Outcome of the family war**

_Last time:_

_Sara looked to the ground. "__He is controlling my deck. There is nothing I can do. I'm done, they will get our company and shut it down for good." She clenched her wrists. She didn't want to think about giving up, but what else would be there to do? _

_Would Zigfried __finally be successful in getting KaibaCorp.?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't be serious! Don't tell me this is the best you can do!"

Saras head shot up. While Michael didn't seem to understand, Zigfried's eyes narrowed.

"Did you hear that guys?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I know **that** voice." Tristan said.

"Could it be?" Téa asked slowly. She looked at Catherine who seemd to be somewhere else.

The stranger went on. "You're a Kaiba, aren't you? So go and show this creep where he belongs – he is just a van Schoeder after all!"

Sara couldn't believe her ears. "_That can't be true."_ She thought. _"But if it's real or not he is right. I don't want mom's and aunt Cloe's attemps to get our family back to be in vain and I know I can beat this freak and I will do it now."_

Sara didn't have to look at her cards, she felt it. Because of the rings effect her Red-Eyes Black Chick went to the grave.

"As you can't do more, I suppose you're ending your turn." Michael suggested.

"And I think you're deadly wrong." Sara said in her cold tone she had in herited from her father.

"What?"

"I activate my Spell Card: Gracefull Charity!" She said, holding up her card. "It was a big mistake letting me have this card Michael, but obviously you had no other choice. Now I can draw three new cards but therefore I have to discard two."

Her next cards were Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Element Dragon and the card she needed: Monster Reborn. "I discard these two."

"Your Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Michael asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, but I have one question for you Michael. Did you hear that voice just a few moments ago?"

"Of course I heard it. But that doesn't matter. You can't win this duel. Even your Blue-Eyes White Dragons are powerless against my sword."

"And again you are mistaken."Sara told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're as dense as your father, Michael. None of you is able to mess with us. So this round of the fightings between our families is again ending in our win." She went on.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're bluffing, right?"

"Do you honestly believe what you just said? I'm not really in the position of bluffing right now, am I?"

Now Michael gritted his teeth.

"To begin with your distruction I activate my Spell Card Monster Reborn."

"What does that do you any good? You only have weak monsters in your graveyard. And I told you my sword makes every dragon meaningless so your Blue-Eyes won't be able to even attack." Michael asked.

"I'm totally aware of that. That's why I'm bringing back Red-Eyes Black Chick."

Michael knitted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Thanks to your plan of destroying my deck rather then attacking me, my Thyone #2 is still on the field. You were so bussy with taking away all my high-level monsters that you forgot that there is also another method to bring strong monsters onto the field. So I'm not sure, but you have heard about Synchro Monsters, didn't you?"

Now Michaels eyes widened in recognation.

"Therefore I firstly play my Tuner-monster White Stone of Legend from my hand and tune it with my LV 6 Tyhone #2 and LV 1 Red-Eyes Black Chick to Synchro Summon – Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" She called.

Michael relaxed a bit. "It's no use. Your dragon may be strong but he is still a dragon and therefore useless against my sword as I told you many times."

"Who says that I'm done?"

Michael looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"I activate the Special Ability of my Dragon – Dragon's Scream."

"And what does that do?"

"Haven't you seen my duel just a few minutes ago? Firstly it cuts my Life Points in half but then it brings the rest of his family onto the field. Come – my four Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Her dragon roarded, then her deck, disk and coat began to glow before there were four beams of light and with a loud roar and a blow of their wings, they appeared.

"Now I have all 5 White Dragons on the field." Sara said a smirk returning on her face.

"Now that's the Sara we know." Joey told the others.

"Yeah, but thanks to the Special Ability of my Valkyrie Brunhilde, she gains 400 points for each Dragon and Warrior on the field, so her ATK points are 5000, which is more than your dragons have." Michael said.

"Then why don't you double-check your field?" Sara asked.

Michael stepped back in fear. Not only did his monsters Attack points drop back to it's Original State – 1800 - but also als his Spells were layed back face-down.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"Honestly I thought dumbness had a limit but obviously I am wrong in that point, because then you would know that when all 4 Blue-eyes are all together Special Summoned, until the End Phase of this turn, you can't use any Spells, Traps or Monster Effects, which means your sword isn't a threat anymore. And now it is time to end this and show you the place you belong. Go my White Dragons: fivefold Burststream of Destruction!"

The dragons could not be asked a second time. Their attack grew together into one white stream – and with a total Attack Power of 15 000 – it destroyed Michael's monsters and afterwards hit his Life Points directly. But as Sara wanted to show him that she had the upper hand, she layed a bit of her soul in the attack, which threw Michael on the ground and made him slide across the floor.

"You're a shame Michael." Zigfried told his son. He didn't seem to even want to help him up.

"That was the only right thing you said today, Zigfried." The strange voice from before said.

Zigfied turned his head in the direction it came from, he smirked while closing his eyes. Then he said: "If you have something to tell me, why don't you just come out –" he opended his eyes again "- Kaiba?"

"Did he just say Kaiba?" Rua asked his friends.

"Does that mean he is talking about Seto Kaiba?" Yanagi added.

"What does that mean, Director?" Yaeger asked Goodwin paniced. The whole crowd didn't believe their ears and on the stairs Catherine seemed to be lost in space.

Everyone knew that Seto Kaiba had vanished 11 years ago – together with his brother Mokuba.

They could hear footsteps; Sara looked up at the entrance with suspicious eyes.

"_Could it really be?"_ She thought desperately.

Then a man walked into the sunlight. He was tall, had short brown hair and ice blue eyes. But it were his clothes: a white coat, similar to the one Sara was wearing, a black sleeve with long arms , black trousers, a belt with the KC Logo on it, gloves on his arms and legs and a duel monsters card hung around his neck. But the weardest thing was, that as he was in fact 48 years old he still looked very handsome. He looked derogatory upon Zigfried.

"I thought I got rid of you 27 years ago, Zigfried." He said coldly.

"Nice to see you too, Kaiba." Zigfried answered.

Michael looked unbelieving at the former CEO of Kaiba Corp., while Sara couldn't really wrap her thoughts about what was right in front of her.

"Dad, you're back. I don't believe it." She said gladly.

"Now get lost Zigfried. I already told you that I never want to see you again."

"But there is one problem Kaiba. You're not in the position of throwing me out." Zigfried meant.

Seto smirked. "Zigfried, you're in the Kaiba Stadium, you know. This was built from me and even if I'm not the CEO in the moment, I'm still the owner of Kaiba Dome and therefore I have every right to throw you out. So get lost before I have to call my men." He told him.

"You liar. You're not in charge of Kaiba Corp at the moment!"

"I would be sorry for your stupidy Zigfried, but I already told you, I may not be the CEO but I'm still the owner of Kaiba Dome. I took care of that myself and I know what I am doing."

Then he spoke into the microphone in his coat. "Roland, send me some security men, it seems Zigfried doesn't want to leave on his own."

"They are on their way Mr. Kaiba." Roland answered.

Only seconds later three men of Security escorted Zigfried and his son out of the stadium.

**Meanwhile Sara** turned towards her father.

"Dad, I still can't believe it. You're back, I mean, 11 years are just too much." She fought against the tears that were nearly bursting out and she knew she couldn't hold them back much longer.

"And you sure have grown big since the last time I saw you." Seto said with a rare softness in his voice.

With a last sniff Sara threw herself at her father who gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's good to be back." He whispered in her ear and that was when Sara didn't care anymore about the tears that flew down her cheeck.

She was just too happy to have her father back.

"Seto!"

The former CEO of KaibaCorp. let go of his daughter and turned around as another pair of arms flew around his neck.

"I missed you so much, Seto." Catherine snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you too." He answered and held her tight.

Sara wiped her tears away by the site of it.

"Look who we have there, rich boy is finally back." Joey teased while rubbing his nose as sign that he was also moved that Kaiba was back.

"See who it is, Yugi, the underdog and the rest of the dweeb patrol." Seto muttered.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kaiba. But we are all glad that you are back." Yugi countered.

"Whatever." His rival answered, then he slung his arm around Catherines shoulder and together they left the duelling platform.

Before entering the hallway Seto looked a last time up to Goodwin with an evil glare. It went without asking what he was thinking about.

In the corridor they finally met another familiar figure.

"Uncle Mokuba!" Sara cried out and nearly knocked him off the ground as she threw herself at him.

"Hey, Sara, watch out!" Mokuba shouted in surprise but he caught them right before they could fall.

"Mokuba, you are also back. What a relief." Téa said with a nearly unaudible voice.

"Yeah, we are both back." Mokuba answered and smiled.

"By the way, why did Goodwin realise you guys anyway?" Tristan asked and everybody else seemed to have the same question in mind.

"Not sure, but they said something like they wouldn't need to restrain us anymore." Mokuba answered.

Catherine quirked an eyebrow. "Does that mean he got what he wanted and we get KaibaCorp. back?"

"Don't know so let's just go, the duels for today are finished. We don't need to be here anymore." Seto said in his usual cold tone.

But as they were about to leave they heard the MC speak again: "Everybody listen! It seems that the first day of the Fortune Cup is not finished yet. Mr. Goodwin just told me that we will have a Consolation Match where two losers of the first round will get a new chance. Of course those two will be randomly selected!"

Four pictures of the loseres from the first round were shown and Sara frowned. What the heck was Goodwin thinking? One finalist more meant that it wouldn't count up anymore.

The screen with the four duelists, who had lost in their first round were shown.

Then they showed the result of the drawing: The first one to duel was Professor Frank and the other one was Ruka.

Had Goodwin regonized that it had been Rua dueling instead of Ruka? Just what was his aim?

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Well, there are some things I have to say: **

**Hopefully the family reunion wasn't too overdone but I just had to write it.**

**The dialogues with the DM characters are obviously from the dubbed version because I mostly watched them in German. **

**Catherine: I just realize, wouldn't Roland be too old for this job now?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Probably, nevertheless, I just can't imagine Seto working without Roland. And before I forget it: Don't forget to review! ; )**


	10. Friends or enemies?

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Fortune Cup Semifinal coming up.**

**Rua: Who is playing who?**

**MasakiSora-chan: See for yourself.**

**Rua: Well, doesn't matter really. Yusei is gonna defeat everyone!**

**MasakiSora-chan: *sweat drops* Yeah, right. Let's continue, shall we?**

**Friends or enemies?**

After Ruka had managed a draw her duel against Frank, in which both of them seemed to be in trance and where Ruka's arm had began to glow with something claw-like, the second round of the Fortune Cup started the following day.

As Sara looked at the dueling plan the next two matches were between Yusei and Bommer and Sara's opponent was nobody else then Aki.

"This is going to be interesting." She murmured.

But first was Yuseis duel against Bommer, which was going to be a riding duel.

Bommer threw his best monsters against Yusei but in the end the latter was able to win and passed on to the finals.

Who he was dueling next depended on the outcome of Sara's and Aki's duel.

"Everybody listen, we're now coming to the second match of the semifinals. On one side we have the Black Rose Witch – Izayoi Aki!" The MC announced.

Aki was brought into the arena and looked at the empty space on the other side of the field.

The applause was nearly not available because everyone feared her.

"And her opponent is nobody else then the heir of Kaiba Corp. – Sara Kaiba!"

Now Sara was brought into the arena and the two girls were facing each other. The mood between them was tense so that everyone in the stadium had the feeling they could grab it.

"I would have never imagined meeting you again under such circumstances." Aki said with an icy voice that Sara knew well.

"I'm also glad to see you again, Aki."

However Akis face showed that she wasn't pleased at all to meet Sara again.

Sara sighed. "Seems that this is going to be my hardest duel ever."

It was then decided that Aki would have the first turn and she didn't waste any time.

"My turn." She looked at her card. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight and activate his special ablility, which lets me play yet another plant-type monster from my hand and I'm calling Lord of Poison! Then I tune my Level three Twilight Rose Knight with my Level four Lord of Poison to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!" [Dragon/Synchro/LV 7/ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800].

Her dragon flapped its wings and the whole stadium trembled.

"Black Rose Dragon on your first move? Not bad, Aki." Sara commented.

"I'm not done. I activate Thorns of Malice and equip Black Rose with it, rising its Attack Points to 3000! Then I play one card face-down and end my turn." [Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 2]

"My turn then." Sara looked at her hand, then at Black Rose Dragon.

Thanks to Thorns of Malice its Attack Points were equal to the strength of Blue-Eyes and Reborn of Blue-Eyes and each time it attacked, Sara's monster wouldn't be destroyed but therefore lost 600 Attack and Defense points. Also it could inflict piercing damage. That wasn't good.

"I activate my Spell Card Ancient Rules! This allows me to Special Summon any Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand, so show yourself Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

[Dragon/Normal/LV 8/Atk: 3000, Def: 2500]

The legendary dragon appeared, spread his wings and roared loudly at Black Rose Dragon.

Aki didn't say anything; she knew that Blue-Eyes wasn't a threat in the moment.

"Also I activate Dragons Treasure, which gives my dragon 300 additional Attack and Defense Points." [ATK: 3300, DEF: 2800]

Aki still didn't look concerned. Sara frowned but nevertheless decided to take the risk.

"Go, Blue-Eyes, attack Black Rose Dragon with Burststream of Destruction!"

Her dragon obeyed but its attack shouldn't go through.

"I activate my trap card: Rose Blizzard!" Aki exclaimed.

Rose petals stroke towards her and before Sara knew what was going on it annuled her attack and Blue-Eyes moved into Defense Mode.

"What have you done?"

"Rose Blizzard can change your attacking monster in Defense when one of mine is targented with an attack." Aki explained calmly and Sara flinched.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." [Sara LP: 4000, Hand: 2]

Aki drew and put her card into her hand. But she didn't go on with her turn.

"You know, you can't imagine for how long I desired to duel you again. The last time you had overrun me, but that won't happen this time. You will be going down and then I will be finally able make you pay."

"Pay?" Sara asked although she knew exactly what Aki was talking about.

"Yes, you are one of the main reasons that made me become the Black Rose Witch. Because of your selfish behaviour I found myself lost again, just as I thought that I had found real friends. But that was only a dream. If it hadn't been for Divine I would probably not be able to recover from that one. I will never forgive you for abondaning me without any explanation!" Her voice was full of rage and Sara could truly understand her.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Joey asked Catherine on the stands. Except of Cloe everyone looked at her curious, they all did not know of the young psychic duelist.

"She was once a friend of Sara's." Cathrine explained to them.

"She was – what? My daughter is befriended with such people? It seems I have to talk some sense into her." Seto frayed but Cathrine gently placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't blame her, Sara is trying to help this girl."

Seto still looked doubtful at his wife but didn't say anything else.

**Meanwhile on the duel platform:**

"Go, Black Rose Dragon, attack her Blue-Eyes!" Aki ordered. That moment that red mark on her arm glowed again, something Sara had already seen at Duel Acadamy, only that it had not been glowing at that time.

But as Black Rose attacked with his rose whips Sara felt weird inside. It just felt wrong to battle with Aki.

However, she firstly had to counter the Attack of Black Rose Dragon.

"I also have a trap card for you, Aki. Negate Attack!" The card stopped her attack end immediately ended the Battle Phase.

"I place one card face-down. Your turn."

Then suddenly Sara heard screamings from the stands:

"Go, defeat that witch!"

"Yeah, defeat her!"

The crowed cheered for Sara and she looked at Aki.

Her head hung down then she began to mutter.

"Yeah, just go on. You're right, I'm just a fearful witch that has to be destroyed."

Aki looked up again, a crazy grin in her face. Sara knew she had to do something and really, really quick.

"My turn. Draw." [LP: 4000, Hand: 3] _"There it is."_ She thought. She then turned back to Aki. "I activate my Spell Card: Fusion!"

"Fusion?" Aki asked surprised.

"That's right, I fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field together with the other two in my hand to bring forth: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

[Dragon/Fusion/LV 12/ATK: 4500, Def: 3800]

Her dragons merged into one white dragon with three heads. It roared loudly and Aki stepped back in fear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! There it is, the legendary Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The MC shouted out loud and everyone watched the dragon with awe.

"Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack her Black Rose Dragon!" Sara ordered and with one attack Aki's Dragon and Spell Card were destroyed, leaving her with 2500 Life Points.

"I end my turn." [LP: 4000, Hand: 0]

"Then I continue." [LP: 2500, Hand: 4]

"It seems your attack just now was useless."

"What do you mean?" Sara asked her.

"I activate my trap 'Wicked Reborn'! By paying 800 Life Points I can Special Summon any Synchro Monster from my graveyard and I'm choosing Black Rose Dragon!" [ATK: 2400, Aki LP: 1700]

Her dragon came back with a spread of its wings, which made most of the stadium again tramble in fear. "But that's not all." Aki went on. "I activate Black Rose's Special Ability. Because I Special Summoned it, I can destroy every card on the field."

Sara greeted her teeth. She didn't have anything else to protect her, so if Aki had another monster in her hand she would be able to attack her directly.

"Next I summon Phoenixian Seed in Attack Mode and activate it's Special Ability. This let's me release this card to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" [Plant, Effect, LV 8, ATK: 2200, DEF: 0]

Sara growled, she had known that something like that would happen.

"Go, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis – direct attack!"

Sara took the hit, and it hurt. While she stepped back a few feet Aki's monster returned to her side and Sara's Life Points dropped down to 1800.

"After Damage Calculation Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis destroys itself and deals additional 800 points of damage to you."

Sara held up her duel disk to shield herself from the effect, which was also painful and let her Life Points go down to 1000.

"During the End Phase of this turn I get my dragon back, thanks to the effect of Wicked Reborn and in addition I remove Phoenixian Seed from the game to Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in Defense Mode." Aki stated while her monsters came back again and finally she ended her turn.

"My – turn." Sara stated a bit weakly and drew. [LP: 1000, Hand: 1]

"My dear spectators, it seems that Izayoi Aki is giving Ms Kaiba a hard time. Facing against Black Rose Dragon and Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis with no monsters on the field and only one card in her hand? How is she going to get out of this pinch?" The MC called through the stadium.

Sara looked at the card in her hand. Without changing her face she said "I activate my Spell Card Pot of Greed. Then play Masked Dragon in Defense Mode and end my turn."

[LP: 1000, Hand: 1]

"That's not going to help you in any way." Aki said and drew. Without looking at her hand she called: "First I switch Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in Attack Mode and then I activate the Special Ability of Black Rose Dragon! By removing Lord of Poison from my graveyard from play I can change your monster into Attack Mode and make it's Attack Points zero!"

Lord of Poison vanished and Black Rose Dragon's Whips forced Sara's Monster up from it's crawled position.

"Go Black Rose Dragon, attack her monster and end this!"

"Not so fast Aki! I activate my Quick-Spell Card Book of Moon from my hand. With it I can change my Masked Dragon into face-down defense position!"

"That doesn't matter. Resume your attack, Black Rose!" She called.

Her dragon destroyed Sara's dragon and just as Aki was about to call her second attack Sara cut in: "Don't forget the Special Ability of Masked Dragon! When it is destroyed by battle, I'm allowed to special summon any Dragon-type monster from my deck with 1500 or less Attack Points and I'm deciding on Decoy Dragon and of course in Defense Mode!"

"Stop your attack, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

"Uh-oh! Sara Kaiba successfully summoned Decoy Dragon which means each time Izayoi-san attacks it, it can change the attack to any Dragon-type Monster in Sara's graveyard with a level of seven or more. And as we all know there lies Level 12 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with an Attack of 4500!"

"I end my turn." Aki announced through greeted teeth. [LP: 1700, Hand: 4]

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Sara told her. [LP: 1000, Hand 0]

"I'll pass." Aki proclaimed. Seemingly she was pretty mad at Sara for having Decoy Dragon on the field as she had no card to destroy it. [LP: 1700, Hand 5]

Sara drew. "I activate my Spell Card Graceful Charity! That allows me to draw three new cards and then I have to discard one."

Aki just looked at her coldly while Sara drew her cards. There were Darkblaze Dragon, Dragon Ice and Monster Reborn. "_I have to wait for Monster Reborn. Now is not the right moment to use it._" Sara thought. Then she discarded her Darkblaze Dragon and Dragon Ice and ended her turn.

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Was all Aki said and Sara went on.

The moment she saw the card in her hand she couldn't hide a smirk.

Aki who had seen it raised her eyebrows. That couldn't be good.

"I activate my Spell Card Monster Reborn! Therefore I call Dragon Ice back from my graveyard!" [Dragon/Effect/LV 5/ATK: 1800, Def: 2200]

"What does that do you any good?" Aki asked curious.

"You'll know that as soon as I summoned my White Stone of Legend in Attack Mode!" [Dragon/Tuner/Level 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 100]

"No way, you're going to Synchro Summon 'Reborn of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon'?" Aki called out loud slightly paniced.

"Yes, that is the plan, so come forth, Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sara could feel how her second soul formed beside her and immediately gave a loud roar.

"And I persume you didn't forget about it's Special Ability. After halfing my Life Points I can Special Summon from either players hand, deck, grave, out-of-the-game zone or extra deck four Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" [LP: 500]

Another roar and all five White Dragons were on the field.

Akis face changed to terrified and Sara could hear the cheers from the crowd getting louder.

"You know Aki, I wish we could be friends again but this time I have to teach you a lesson. I didn't intend you to use your powers that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to remember what I tried to tell you back in the Acadamy and you should also realize that we can still be friends."

Aki shook her head. "Stop it! You turned on me like everyone else. I'm just a fearful witch but for you I was a project you grew tired of!" To show what she meant, she longed towards her jacket and put on her mask which let no more doubts that she really was the Black Rose Witch.

"That's not true and you know it! You're not alone and I am your friend that will be there to give you the strength you need!"

"Nonsense! Don't you see that I don't need you anymore? I have Divine who thinks for me and that is all I need!"

Now Aki was really mad. Sara could feel her power rising but she had never felt it that strong, especially after her hair clip fell off and let her whole powers free.

"Obviously I have no other choice then to show you. I activate my trap: Aqua Chorus! This gives every monster with the same name additional 500 Attack Points!" [5 White Dragons ATK: 3500]

"And don't forget that you can't activate your face down card. Now go my White Dragons, show Aki what I mean!"

All five Dragons launched their attack together destroying Aki's monsters and her mask in the process. Her Life Points dropped to zero and she herself went down on her knees.

Sara's duel disk went off but before she could make one step towards the girl on the ground, someone laid his coat over her shoulder.

"You did well Aki. Let us go." Divine told her softly and helped her up.

"AKI!" Sara shouted. Then she blinked in surprise as she saw the tears on the other girl's face.

"Help … me." She whispered while being escorted from the platform and being screamed at from the spectators.

"Aki." Sara muttered to herself.

She didn't really hear as the MC announced the result and that the final of the Fortune Cup would be a Turbo Duel between her and – Yusei.

**MasakiSora-chan: That got pretty long but it's one of my favourite chapters so far. **

**Aki: Why did I cry? I hate her!**

**Sara: No, you don't! Face it Aki.**

**MasakiSora-chan: If you want to argue go somewhere else! Meanwhile don't forget to click below and leave a review, please. ; )**


	11. Reborn of BlueEyes and Crimson Dragon

**The ****Reborn of Blue-Eyes and the Crimson Dragon**

Sara walked through the corridors of Kaiba Dome. She knew that she had to make a decision and therefore she had to talk to Goodwin before her duel with Yusei, which should be in about half an hour.

Frowning she remembered the evening before – the first where her father and uncle had been back - and what they had talked about:

"_Is there anyone else who thinks that something about this Fortune Cup seems fishy?" Duke had asked the whole group. _

_They had all gone to Seto's and Catherine's flat and seeted themselves all over the living-room. From the corner of her eyes Sara could see her father closing and opening his fists in irritation. But obviously nobody else noticed._

_Therefore it was Tristan who immeadiately answered Duke's question: "Since when have we ever been to any tournament that was just for fun or a championship title?"_

"_He has a point there. Everytime we go to a tournament, somebody pulls the strings in the background, planing to take over the world or something like that." Joey added._

"_So what is it this time?" Téa asked with a slight trembling voice._

"_The Crimson Dragon." Catherine stated._

"_The Crimson Dragon?" Yugi asked._

_Catherine nodded. "You remember those red marks that appeared on Aki-san and that little girl, Ruka?"_

_Everyone nodded in agreement._

"_Those are so-called 'birthmarks' that identify those two girls as Signers."_

"_Signers?"_

"_Please, I just got home and now I have to listen to a fairy tale again? That's definately not what I had anticipated as a welcoming present." Seto cut in, sighing._

"_Just cut it out already, rich boy! If someone plans to take over the world we have to stop him!" Joey told him._

"_We?" Seto gave back with a glare._

"_Who else?"_

"_Joey, that's not our part. It's the duty of the Signers, your time is over." Catherine told him and laid her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to appease him._

"_If that's the case I don't get why you are even discussing this. It's not our business and I just want some rest." Seto went on, leaning back in his chair. Then he looked again at Joey: "On the other hand, I don't recall inviting all of you."_

"_It was Catherine who invited us!"_

"_And this is my flat."_

"_You – " Joey had just opened his mouth to say something in return when - _

"_Stop it aleady, will you?" Catherine cut in and both of them turned towards her. _

"_Maybe this isn't our fight anymore but it's Sara's, so could you please stop arguing? The less you do the sooner whe get this over with."_

_Seto crossed his arms and leaned back again, giving her one of his famous glares._

_A few moments they just stared at each other and Sara wasn't sure who would win this battle in the end but then her father finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, so go on or else this will never end."_

_Catherine smiled, however her face was serious again at once._

"_Where was I? Ah yes, the Signers. 5000 years ago the Crimson Dragon, who was the god of the People of the Stars, fought alongside five dragons against some evil creatures." _

"_Where have I had that before?" Tristan commented but stopped as he met Seto's gaze._

"_It was a very draining war, seven against six."_

"_Seven against six? That's not fair!" Joey called out and Catherine nodded in agreement._

"_For a moment it seemed the evil would win but that was when Zara came to their land."_

"_Zara? I heard that name before." Bakura muttered._

"_Right, that was when we found you in that cave in South America! So 'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon' is mired in that legend?" Yugi asked her._

_Again Catherine nodded and Sara's head shot up immediately. _

"_I told you Zara came from Egypt and was Pharao Seto's daughter and as soon as she came near the cave you all saw, Reborn of Blue-Eyes was set free from it's tablet."_

"_What does that have to do with the Crimson Dragon?"_

"_What do you think? Could there be a war against some evil going on and a White Dragon wouldn't join in?"_

"_So Zara's dragon also fought. Did they win?" Yugi went on._

"_Of course, or otherwise we wouldn't be here and talking right now."_

_Yugi nodded. "So what happened afterwards?"_

"_Reborn of Blue-Eyes vowed to protect the Signers in the future if they would be in need__ of it again. Then Zara and her dragon went back to Egypt where she eventually became Queen, the stone tablet however remained in Peru, where we all have seen it."_

"_Now I get it!" Sara cried out and the others now turned towards her._

"_What do you get Sara?" Catherine asked her._

"_That feeling during my duel with Aki. The moment I summoned my White Dragons I felt strange, the strongest when I, well Reborn of Blue-Eyes, attacked. Something just didn't feel right. I didn't __**want**__ to fight her. It just felt wrong."_

"_Wasn't that because she was once your friend?" Seto asked her, speaking for the first time since his little battle with Catherine._

"_No, firstly, she is still my friend and because of that I had to attack her, so she would come back to her senses. This feeling was the dragon within me that told me not to fight my friends and comrades."_

"_In summary, this Goodwin guy organized the whole tournament to get hold to those 'Signers'?" Tristand summed their conversation up._

"_That would be the reason, yes." Catherine answered._

_*End flashback*_

Sara snapped out of her thoughts and rounded a corner and nearly bumbed into someone.

She already opened her mouth to say something when she stopped in her tracks.

"Yusei!"

"Sara. Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked.

"I want to see Goodwin. There is something I have to talk with him about."

"Good timing, that's where I am headed too. So why don't we go together?"

Sara nodded and so they went on together.

Soon they arrived at the door behind which Goodwin was together with Jack. It was guarded by two men in suits.

Not that _that_ was a problem for them. But before Sara could do something Yusei had already knocked off both of them.

"You know, I could have handled one of them myself. My time in Satelitte wasn't for nothing." Sara sulked.

Yusei turned back to her. "I know. But I didn't want you to dirty your hands with something like that."

Sara rolled her eyes. "Men. Always try to be a gentleman." She stated before following Yusei.

When they entered they found themselves in the room from which Goodwin was watching the duels.

Sara quickly let her gaze wonder through the room.

Goodwin stood in front of the window, his arms crossed behind his back. Yaeger, the clown with his red coat who was Goodwin's right hand, was standing right beside him. On the sofa in front of them sat Jack, with his arms lying on the back of the couch and there was also an Security Officer, whom Sara recognized as her fathers previous schoolmate Ushio, obviously asking Goodwin to stop the Fortune Cup, if she had interpreted his last words right.

That was when Goodwin recognized that there were more visitors and cracked a little smile.

Ushio, who had had his back to them turned around. "You – what does Satellite-scum like you to do here?"

"Stop calling Yusei scum! He has a better character than you do!" Sara yelled back but Yusei laid his hand on her right shoulder so she calmed down a bit.

"Ushio-kun, I would advise you to go now." Goodwin said calmly.

Of course the Officer tried to protest but was taken care of by two other Security Men eventually.

As soon as he was out, Goodwin went back to Yusei and Sara.

"Now, what can I do for you?"

"Let Rally and the others go, they don't have anything to do with this!" Yusei demanded.

"Rally and the others?" Sara repeated slowly.

"Yeah, he threatend to harm them if I wouldn't participate."

"He - what?" With an open mouth Sara turned back to Goodwin. "First my family and then our friends? Goodwin every minute I hate you more."

"So for what reason did you do all this?" Yusei went on.

"I can tell you, Yusei." Jack spoke for the first time and stood up.

Sara and Yusei looked at him curious. Then he removed his right glove and rolled up his sleeve so they could see the red mark on it.

"Wait a moment, Jack. Since when do you have that birthmark? I mean, I never knew you were a Signer!"

"Yusei also has one."

"What?" Sara asked perplexed.

"He's right. But mine vanished after our last duel."

"Okay, who had won that duel anyway?"

Jack clenched his fists so Sara persumed he lost.

"Anyway, last time that weird dragon showed up and caused this power outage. Just tell us what is going on, Goodwin!" Yusei demanded.

"Weird dragon?" Sara couldn't follow anymore and again she wished she could have seen their duel.

"A big red dragon neither of us has summoned interrupted the duel." Jack told her.

"That was the Crimson Dragon." Goodwin explained to them.

"Okay Goodwin, I for my part know that you hold this tournament because you want to clerify the Signers and with Jack and Yusei being two of them, many things make a lot of sense. But there is still one thing missing."

Goodwin didn't answer and now Yusei looked at her a little bewildered.

"There should be five Signers, as my mother told me. Where is the fifth? Because it's not me. Therefore I don't really get why you invited me."

"If your mother told you the story then you should know your role in all that."

"I know that it is my duty to protect the Signers but that again leaves us with a big problem."

"Hold on a sec. What do you mean, it is your duty to protect the Signers?" Yusei asked.

Sara sighed. "Sorry, I didn't explain that. Half of my soul is a dragon, Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon to be precisely. With other words I'm half human half dragon and that's why I can Duel Monsters Cards come to life, similiar to Aki, but I'm not a psychic in that way. If I wouldn't be a dragon, I wouldn't have that ability."

"Back to the topic, Goodwin." She turned back to the man in front of her. "As it is my task to protect the Signers, I can't duel with Yusei."

"What?" Three people asked at once, the fourth who didn't respond was Goodwin.

"I helped Yusei getting into the city so he could settle his score with Jack. But with the power outage and the interfirence of the Crimson Dragon as you said, this couldn't be called that. Which means, it's Yusei's part to battle with Jack in the title match." Sara stopped to catch her breath while a small smile appeared on Goodwin's lips.

"But you can't to that with the presidency of KaibaCorp. on the line." He stated.

"That's what I thought too. But there is more than one way to get it. I can duel the 'King' after the tournament, whoever wins the duel between those two." She pointed from Yusei to Jack.

"Sorry, but I don't think you will have time after that. The shadows are already moving, you won't have the chance to do so."

Sara grinded her teeth. "I won't let Yusei's escape from Satellite and his stay in the Facility be for nothing!"

"Sara." Yusei muttered and looked at her sadly.

"Well, in that case, make yourself lose if you want. But the presidency of KaibaCorp. remains with me as long as you don't become Turbo Dueling Champion. That was the deal."

"But you got everything you wanted, Goodwin! That's why you released my father and unlce. You got four of five Signers and 'Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. You accomplished anything you wanted, so give me back my company! You're still the head of Security Maintance Bureau, for Ra's sake!"

Yusei blinked. He had never seen her that furious before. Even Jack lost his composture for a moment.

"I wasn't the one who set up the conditions on how would get your company." Goodwin went on.

"But that is only if you don't **want** to give it back. If you give up your position as CEO of KaibaCorp by choice, then I can get it anytime I want!"

There was a long pause and as it seemed that he didn't want to say something, Sara opened her mouth but then Goodwin finally said: "Fine, it seems that I don't have any other choice, have I?"

"Admit it already, you don't have any use for KaibaCorp anymore."

"I'll fill in all the necessary documents and then I will hand them to you."

Sara nodded. "And don't dare to try and fool me. Believe me, you don't want to see me getting _really_ angry."

"Hey, wait. Does that mean you're going to withdraw from our duel?" Yusei asked.

"That is the plan. I don't have anymore reason to stay in your way."

"But I can't accept something like that!"

"For god's sake, Yusei! You know that she is probably stronger than you or have you ever won one single duel against her before, even when she was not using her White Dragons? You wouldn't duel me if she would remain in the tournament!" Jack exclaimed. Obviously he wanted to duel Yusei really badly. But that was only natural. If Yusei had really won in their last duel, then Jack had to get back his pride.

"I know, but still, this is – "

"No good resolution, I know. But I made my choice, Yusei. It's bad enough that I have to face my father's wrath when he hears that. He could disown me, he already had a bad mood yesterday." Sara muttered and Yusei looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Are you sure?"

Sara nodded. "I'm sure I can handle him togehter with my mom. Don't worry about me. Instead concentrate on yourself. You came here to settle the score with Jack, so do it."

With that she turned away leaving behind her stunned friends.

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, that turned out to be different then I first intended.**** And the flashback is a reference to 'Return of closed feelings', for those who haven't read it. Hopefully the summary was enough.**

**Yusei: You can't be serious, Sara. I don't want to win that way.**

**Sara: I already told you my reasons Yusei. And when everything is over we two will duel, okay?**

**Yusei: When everything is over?**

**Sara: Goodwin said so, didn't he? 'The shadows are already moving'? He didn't draw out the Signers for nothing.**

**Yusei: I don't like the sound of it.**

**Sara: Me neither, believe me. But I will protect all of you, I promise.**

**MasakiSora-chan: So, let's leave it at that. Maybe there is going to be someone else who hasn't shown up in the next few chapters, so leave a review until then! The more reviews, the faster I update. ; )**

15


	12. The Title Match

**MasakiSora-chan: Here we go again.**** Thanks for the reviews, btw. So enjoy reading the next chapter!**

**Yusei: Is this really okay, Sara?**

**Sara: *sighs* Let it be already, Yusei. However, I have to tell my dad, so see you later!**

**The ****Title Match**

"You did what?"

Okay, to say that Seto Kaiba was mad was the understatement of the century. Hell, he was way too furious.

"Come on Seto, calm down and let her explain her reasons. I bet she has a good one, she is your daughter after all." Catherine told him but her try to appease him didn't really work.

Seto looked down at his daughter, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

However, Sara remembered now how terrifying her father could be. She took a deep breath before answering. "You know that I don't have to become the Turbo Dueling Champion. Goodwin decided to give up the presidency of KaibaCorp by choice, therefore I don't have to beat Jack in a Turbo Duel."

"You ran away from a duel." Seto's low voice sounded more than dangerous.

"No, I didn't. I don't have a reason to participate anymore, that's all."

"You know how disgraceful that is? For our reputation."

"For Obelisk's sake dad, this isn't about our image anymore! _That_ got crushed after Zero Reverse, otherwise Goodwin wouldn't have been able to get the sponsors on his side and you wouldn't have gotten yourself kidnapped!"

Seto flinched and for a moment Sara thought she had gotten too far so she quickly went on: "I know that Zero Reverse wasn't your fault, that's not what I wanted to say. And in addition my reputation is the only one that gets crushed. But on the other hand, I got what I wanted: you and uncle Mokuba are back and we get our company again. And in regard of the duels: it is Yusei's privilege to duel Jack. Those two have a score to settle, so you of all people should understand that! I mean, that is the same like all the battles you had with uncle Yugi and you never let anyone get in your way!" Sara sighed heavily, both of them turning back to their cold expressions.

Catherine looked from one to the other, while Sara and Seto fought a silent battle, similiar to the one she had had with him the day before.

Of course she could understand her daughter in a way but she wasn't sure if this was also enough for Seto.

It took more then ten minutes in which none of them moved an inch. Catherine opened her mouth to say something but Seto was faster. "We're not done yet."

He then turned on his heels and walked away.

"Where are you going?" His wife shouted after him.

"Work, as you are well aware. Our company never ran itself alone." With that he was gone.

"Say mom, dad really **is **a workaholic, isn't he?" Sara asked her mother, still looking at the spot where her father had been standing one moment ago.

"Yeah." Catherine answered slowly and sighed.

"I wished he would take a break now and then, especially since you should be the CEO of KaibaCorp. now. This way it's not healthy, neither for him nor us."

"Why don't you say what you really think, mom? You want to spend more time with him, now that he is finally back again."

Catherine smiled weakly. "The title match is about to begin. Let's go back to the stadium and watch it, shall we?"

"Of course." Sara nodded.

The rest of their family and friends hadn't been with them because she wanted to be alone with her parents and Sara really was grateful for not having Joey around that moment. She didn't know where they were right now, though.

Anyway, she and her mother found two seats next to Rua, Ruka and their friends and seated themselves there.

The match itself turned out to be a good one in which none of them backed down a step. But that was only until that weirdness came again.

When both of their dragons were on the field not only Jack's but also Yusei's birthmark began to glow. Then, as Stardust and Red Demon's were attacking each other, the Crimson Dragon appeared again and Sara felt herself being torn apart.

One moment she was blinded but when she was able to see again, she was no longer on her seat in the KaibaDome but rather flying above some kind of lightning road.

Next she recognized Yusei and Jack still in the middle of their duel.

"Where are we?" asked a soft female voice next to her.

Sara turned to her left and saw Ruka, flying in a red bubble. She then felt something on her right where she found Aki, also in a red bubble.

"What's happening?" The red-haired Signer asked, turning to Sara, her eyes suddenly wide.

"What is it, Aki?"

"Above you." The girl answered.

Sara turned around and found herself under a dragon – Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon to be exactly. Well, now she knew what that feeling of being torn apart before had been.

Turning back she heard that Yusei and Jack were arguing over the fact if they should stop the duel to which Jack replied that the only way to get back was to end it.

So they continued the duel during which the four Signers and Sara were firstly shown a vision of the past.

They saw an Ancient Temple, similar to the ones Sara had seen on her mother's studies.

On top of it stood five people, raising their hands to the air, while the persons on the ground crouched down on the ground like they were praying.

It was then that they all noticed the five red marks on the arms of the five people on the temple.

"Are those the Signers from 5000 years ago?" Ruka asked.

Nobody answered her though and soon they left the Temple behind them.

The duel went on but suddenly something else was coming their way and this time it was totally unpleasant.

"What -?" Yusei couldn't hide his horror, Jack of course didn't do much more then flinch a bit, Sara meanwhile clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Is – is that Satellite?" Ruka asked her.

Sara only nodded briefly, unable to speak.

Satellite was covered in a giant spider mark, glowing purple. Everything beneath it was destroyed.

"Don't tell me, this is the future?" Aki murmured.

"Jack, we have to stop this!" Yusei shouted but Jack didn't want to hear anything of it.

"I told you Yusei. The only way to stop this is to fight until one of us wins so go on. It is your move!" Jack replied, turning his D-Wheel back forward.

"Fine!" Yusei spat, resuming the duel.

Meanwhile the three girls looked from the duel back to the vision of Satellite.

Just what was going on?

Finally the duel ended in Yusei's favour thanks to Jack being too predictable. Well, pride could really be haunting sometimes.

As soon as Jack's Life Points went down to zero there was another blinding light and Sara found herself back in her seat in the stadium.

"What happened?" Rua asked his sister. That was when Sara realized nobody except them had seen the end of the duel.

"Yusei won." Ruka finally whispered after Rua had repeated his question.

"I knew it!" Her twin cried out.

"Hey, look!" Himuro now pointed towards display.

There it was, unmistakeably:

Jack: LP: 0

Yusei: LP: 400.

The first to speak again was of course the MC to announce the result: "Everybody listen! Whatever just happened, it seems the duel has an outcome! Our new Turbo Dueling Champion is – Fudo Yusei!"

Some people began to clap others screamed that they didn't want to have a Satellite-born King. But all that didn't bother Yusei one bit.

He got off his D-Wheel and ran over to Jack, who had crushed. Even from that distance Sara could see that he was injured, not that she was able to see how much.

Then her gaze stopped on the bunch of reporters, waiting at the barrier.

For an odd reason Sara couldn't stop to stare at two of them: a tall blonde one, arguing with a shorter one, that had long black hair and big round glasses.

But soon she was taken back to reality when she heard the voices of her friends.

"I think we should go down and help Yusei. I don't want to know what those reporters are going to do with him otherwise." Himuro suggested and everyone nodded.

As they were about to leave, Sara turned back to Catherine.

"Could you please tell dad to look out for KaibaCorp until I'm finished here? It seems something awful is going to happen to Satellite and I have to help the Signers."

"I understand. But I'm not sure if Seto – "

"Thanks mom!" Sara waved at her before catching up with the others.

"Geez, she really is pushing Seto's limits at this rate." Catherine said to herself, shaking her head. But nevertheless she knew that she couldn't stop her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eventually rescuing Yusei they walked through the tunnels under the stadium.

"How's Jack?" Sara asked Yusei.

"I'm not sure. He was bleeding but when I asked how he was they just said they would bring him to the hospital." He answered, fear for his friend displaying in his eyes.

"He will be okay, I assure you. Since when has something like that gotten Jack Atlas down?" Sara teased him.

Yusei cracked a little smile but Sara knew him better. Even after everything that Jack had done, Yusei still regarded him as a friend and he cared for each and every one of them.

"Yusei, was that – I mean, what we saw in that light. Was that really the future of Satellite?" Ruka joined there conversation.

"I don't really know what that means, but if that Spider-thing really wants to destroy Satellite, I'll do everything I can to stop it."

Ruka slightly nodded in agreement. "What are those Signers anyway?" She went on but this time Yanagi barged in. "If it comes to the Signers, let me tell you."

He then went on to tell her enthusiastically about his adventures.

Yusei barely smiled at the sighted of it, something Sara hadn't seen him doing really after Jack had left for the city.

The black-haired Signer then turned to her again. "I have a favour to ask you, Sara." He began.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you please stay with us? I think we could need your strength, but now that you got everything back…" He trailed off but looked up abruptly as Sara began to laugh.

"Are you joking, Yusei? Of course I'm staying with you. Believe me, from now on I'm stick with you and you won't get rid of me easily, trust me."

"That's good to hear."

The rest of the way they walked in silence, either trapped in their own thoughts.

When they arrived at Blister's hide out – as Sara was told – they decided to make plans.

They agreed on the fact, that the twins shouldn't be alone, which made Rua enthusiastic again, since he could now spend more time with Yusei, whom he regarded as his personal hero.

When Sara asked Ruka about it, the little girl told her about their first encounter with Yusei and how he had repaired their Duel Disks, so they would fit their small arms.

"So that's what happened." Sara said to herself turning back to the table where Yanagi was drawing something and the same time he told them what he knew about the Crimson Dragon's power being cut and sealed away in five persons – called the Signers.

When he was done, they all looked at it and recognized it at once: "Our birthmarks!" Ruka said out loud and Sara added: "The Crimson Dragon."

Yusei and Ruka looked at their marks, the former's hadn't vanished again after his last duel with Jack.

"But one question remains." Himuro began. "Didn't you say, there should be five Signers? For now we only know four – Yusei, Ruka, Jack and that Izayoi-girl. Who is the fifth?"

"Maybe I'm the fifth." Rua mumbled, searching himself for some kind of red mark. But of course there was none.

"I asked Goodwin but he didn't answer and merely changed the subject." Sara told them.

"Well, we have to wait then." Yanagi said.

"And what the hell was that Spider-mark?" Yusei wondered out loud. "Is there anything you know about it, Sara?"

The girl only shook her head. "Sorry Yusei, but I don't know anything more than the legend of the Crimson Dragon that my mother told me. She never said anything more about the evil that the Dragons had to fight against."

"You think it's the same as back then?"

Sara nodded. "Don't ask me why, but it feels that way."

Yusei raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything to that.

Suddenly Ruka fainted and was caught by Yanagi, her brother and Yusei were of course immediately on alert.

"Are you alright, Ruka?" Her twin asked worried.

Ruka nodded. "I'm just a bit tired."

"That's only natural after everything that had happened the past two days." Himuro stated.

"Well, I think we all could need some rest, so what do say? Let's call it a day, there is also tomorrow." Sara suggested and soon later everyone had found a place to sleep, even if some of them weren't very comfortable.

Sara curled herself up in an old rocking chair until sleep finally washed over her.

That night was the first time she dreamt of the Crimson Dragon.

**MasakiSora-chan: Another chapter with not much action but there will be some in the next one. And don't forget to review, please, so I know what you are thinking. By the way, if you have some ideas for what could be happening later on, you're welcome to tell me. xD Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	13. First Encounter

**MasakiSora-chan: For everyone who waited anxiously: There**** is someone new coming up, any idea who I mean? Well I suppose you do, so enjoy reading, is all I have to say!**

**First Encounter**

It was completely dark around her – as always. But suddenly there was a sparkle of light that blinded her for a moment. After a few moments the light got into a form, revealing a girl dressed in a tight white dress that reached her right under her knees. With it she wore a golden necklace, many rings and big earings. On top of her head was something that looked like a diadem, of course also of pure gold. Her brown hair flew open on her shoulders and she stared at her with piercing blue eyes.

That instant she knew that she had been found by the girl she had been waiting for so long. And she had come all the way from Egypt.

The darkness faded away and finally she could spread her wings again!

She roared happily as she was freed from that stone tablet.

But her euphoria soon faded away – something felt strange, somewhat wrong.

"I'll check it out." She said to the girl in front of her – Zara only nodded in response.

The dragon then left the cave, which had been her prison for many years, and flew towards the sky. Only a few miles away she saw what had been giving her that bad feeling: a war and this was nothing ordinary.

The biggest dragon out of six was of a crimson red and he fought together with five other dragons. And their opponents were – she blinked.

There were a lizard, giant, whale, hummingbird, spider and – wait, was that a giant monkey?

Nevertheless she recognized at once who she had to team up with.

Those crazy animals obviously were evil and they had the upper hand!

She shot her Burststream of Destruction against the spider, which was attacking Stardust Dragon that very moment. It backed off, obviously annoyed by the disturbance.

The new dragon roared loudly, showing everyone on which side she was but that roar soon was filled with rage and also pain as she was now under attack. Before she knew what happened, two threads from the spider shot up, catching her and Ancient Fairy.

She struggled vehemently, there was no way they would get them both!

Suddenly some of the threats wrapped around her face, turning everything around her dark again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXX**

**Sara sat up straight**, sighing heavily and drenched in sweat.

That dream right now had felt too real and for an odd reason she just knew that they were the memories of her other soul. But nevertheless she couldn't make anything out of it and knew as much as before.

That was when she saw Yusei standing at the window, staring outside.

She wanted to talk to him as he probably wasn't able to sleep either when suddenly his mark began to glow. He looked on the street trying to see something or someone, than he immediately turned around and dashed out.

Of course Sara followed him but when she finally catched up with him, Yusei was already on the street and started to run.

"Hey Yusei, wait!" Sara shouted after the Signer, who didn't respond.

Just when they arrived at a multi-level parking deck did he bother to tell her what was going on.

"I saw someone with the Spider-mark on the street but he ran off when I came out. I think he went inside the car park."

"Are you kidding me, Yusei? If that guy is related to whatever is going to happen to Satellite you should have woken me up, which you never intended to do as I presume!"

But Yusei didn't listen anymore and was already on his way inside.

Sara moaned. "I told him to wait, didn't I?" She muttered to herself before running after him.

They stopped on the first floor where they were already awaited.

"There you are, Fudo Yusei." Said a man in a long black cloak, a hood covering his face. On his right arm glowed a purple mark – the spider and Sara was immediately reminded of her dream, where that giant spider had been attacking Stardust Dragon.

"What do you know about the destruction of Satellite?" Yusei shouted at him while the young man just snickered.

"Maybe I'll tell you after you beat me in a duel." He told them.

"Fine, I'll take you on!" Yusei answered but the moment he wanted to prepare his duel disk Sara's arm shot up.

"Wait a sec, Yusei. You're not going to duel anyone." She demanded.

"What are you talking about? This guy knows something about that vision and I'm going to make him tell us."

"No, you won't. I'm dueling him."

Yusei just stared at her, unable to speak.

"As I recall correctly, you were the one who wanted me to stay. And just to make you remember: It is my duty to protect you Signers and obviously he is the enemy. Therefore, I'm going to duel him. Did I make myself clear?"

Her raven-haired friend gulped and finally nodded. "You're right."

"As always." Sara commented.

"Are you two finished over there?" Came the question so Sara took her place opposite of him.

"Yes, we are finished and you are going to duel me." She told him, sliding her Duel Disk on her arm.

Suddenly the purple mark began to glow again but this time they were surrounded by a purple wall of light, which threw Yusei out.

"Well, I intended to duel Fudo Yusei but you're not bad either. Now for the length of the duel nobody can escape this field until we are finished and no one can enter from outside." Her enemy explained and Sara frowned.

"Just why do I have the feeling that this reminds me of what my mother told me about the Shadow Realm or the Seal of Orichalcos?" She muttered to herself before looking up again.

The cloaked man in front of her then began with his turn. But all he did was summoning Blizzard Lizard in Defence Mode [DEF: 1800] and setting a card face down. [LP: 4000, Hand: 4]

"Is that the best you can do?" Sara asked in a bored voice and drew.

"Firstly I play Red-Eyes Black Chick in Attack Mode [ATK: 800]. Then I send this card to the grave to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" [Dragon/Normal/LV 7/ATK: 2400]

Joey's Red-Eyes - which he had given her for her 3rd birthday and after she had beaten him in a duel - appeared on the field, giving a loud roar.

"Go, Red-Eyes, attack his Blizzard Lizard!" Sara ordered and the said creature was destroyed.

"You activated Lizard's Special Ability, which inflicts 300 points of Damage to you."

Sara took it straight faced and played two cards face down to end her turn. [LP: 3700, Hand: 2]

Her opponent then went on, an annoying smirk on his face.

He activated his face-down card, Call of the Haunted, and brought back his Blizzard Lizard [ATK: 600]. Then he activated his Spell Card Ice Mirror so he could play a second Blizzard Lizard from his deck.

Sara frowned. She didn't get what he was up to but didn't dare to interrupt him, as he didn't really speak a word.

Much to Sara's confusion he played a second Ice Mirror to get his third and last Blizzard Lizard on the field. A quick glance outside showed her, that Yusei was as clueless as she was.

Turning back to the game, the young man tributed two of his Lizards and summoned a monster with the name Dark Tuner Catastrogue [Fiend/Tuner/LV8/ATK: 0].

"Dark Tuner? I never heard of such a card!" Sara cried out. She didn't get what was going on and she hated it.

"Next I use my Dark Tuner and my remaining Blizzard Lizard for a Dark Synchro Summon."

"Dark Synchro?" Yusei asked while Sara could only stare in shock as the stars from his tuner monster went into his monster, then three of them suddenly disappeared and the remaining five stars become black.

"To Dark Syncho Summon I need to substract the level of my Dark Tuner-monster from one non-tuner monster I'm using." He then explained.

"Wait, if you substract eight from three you would get – a minus five! Such a card doesn't exist!"

"Oh, it does. A level minus five monster, that is."

Sara's eyes grew wide as his lizard vanished, leaving only the remaining black stars.

Suddenly he began to mutter. "When dark overleaps with dark, the door to the underworld will open. To a world withoug light! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Frozen Fitzgerald!" [Fiend/Dark Synchro/LV: -5/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2500]

"Dark Synchro?"

His new monster seemed to consist only of ice but the true hell had yet to come.

"When Dark Tuner Catastrogue is used for a Synchro Summon it destroys one card on the field."

"What?" Sara asked.

The image of Catastrogue came out from the grave and destroyed her only monster on the field: Red-Eyes.

"Now, Frozen Fitzgerald, direct attack!" He ordered his monster.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap!" Sara shouted but her card stopped in midway.

"When Frozen Fitzgerald attacks, you cannot activate Spells or Traps during the Damage Step."

Sara's trap was no frozen so the attack fully hit her, throwing her against the purple wall before she fell onto the ground.

"Crap, his attacks hurt more than Aki's." She muttered to herself, while struggling to get onto her feet again.

Outside meanwhile something happened: Yusei wasn't the only spectator anymore, as he was now joined by a girl with long black hair, big spectacles and a camera in her hand. She wore a longsleeved T-shirt with blue and white stripes, blue jeans and sneekers.

"I knew it, it really is Sara Kaiba dueling!" She muttered as she looked through her camera.

She then seemed to notice that something glowed on the other duelists arm, as well as Yusei's mark.

"It's that mark again! And Sara Kaiba dueling in an unoffical street duel, I think I got myself a scoop!"

"Who are you?" Yusei asked her, finally aware of her presence.

"Ah, my name is C-Carly and I'm reporter." She answered. "So what is going on here?" She went on but Yusei had already turned back to the duel, his eyes full of concern. Sara was in danger and he couldn't help her.

"You think that thing is able to beat me? Honestly, you have to do more than that!" Sara spat but she knew that those were merely words.

This guy was far more dangerous than she had thought and what was that Dark Synchro Monster? Nevetheless, she herself was a dragon of pure light, so there was no way she would lose to the darkness!

"I end my turn with that." Her opponent smirked.

Sara gritted her teeth and drew. [LP: 1200, Hand: 3]

"I activate my Spell Card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three new cards and afterwards I have to discard two."

Her opponent didn't react in any way so she drew and looked at her hand. There were Magna Drago, Genesis Dragon, Stamping Destruction, Dragon Ice and Element Dragon.

With putting Genesis Dragon and Dragon Ice in the grave, she turned back to the guy in front of her. "I'm not going to get down, because I believe in my deck! So firstly I activate my face-down card Call of the Haunted! This allowes me to play one monster from my graveyard in face-up Attack Position and I'm choosing Genesis Dragon!" [Dragon/Effect/LIGHT/LV 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1800]

"Next I play Magna Drago!" [Dragon/Tuner/LV 2/ATK: 1400/DEF: 600]

"But I'm not done yet. I activate the Special Ability of Genesis Dragon. By sending one Dragon from my hand to the grave, I can take one dragon from the grave back to my hand." Sara therefore put Element Dragon in the grave and brought back Dragon Ice. "Now, I'm tuning my Level 2 Magna Drago with my Level 6 Genesis Dragon to Synchro Summon – Light End Dragon!" [Dragon/Synchro/LV 8/LIGHT/ATK: 2600/DEF: 2100]

"And as Genesis Dragon was sent to the graveyard, I return all Dragon-type Monsters from my graveyard to my deck. Now go, Light End Dragon, attack his Frozen Fitzgerald!"

Her monster attacked and destroyed his Dark Synchro Monster, his Life Points dropping to 3900.

Suddenly her opponent began to smirk and Sara narrowed her eyes.

"Frozen Fitzgerald's monster effect" He began. "As I have no monsters on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Frozen Fitzgerald in face-up Defence Positon when it was destroyed by battle."

Sara blinked. That wasn't good. "I activate the Monster Effect of Dragon Ice in my hand: As soon as my opponent Special Summons a monster, I send one card from my hand to the grave to summon Dragon Ice from my hand or grave." She selected Dragon Ice to Special Summon it with its own effect in Defence Mode. [DEF: 2200]

"At the end of the Battle Phase in which Frozen Fitzgerald has been destroyed by battle, it destroys all monsters that have battled with it."

"What?" Sara cried out as her Light End Dragon was destroyed.

"A Dark Signer will never fall." He muttered.

"Dark Signer?" Yusei asked.

"What do you mean with that?" Sara added but her question remained unanswered.

"I end my turn." She finally said with clenched fists.

He then went on, of course firstly switching his monster back in Attack Mode. Then he equipped his monster with Drain Strike. With this card, Sara would take damage equal to half the difference between her monsters defence points and his monsters attack points. But that wasn't all – he also got the same amount back to his life points.

Frozen Fitzgerald attacked Dragon Ice, so Sara's life points went down to 1050 and his life points went up to 4050.

Now it was Sara's turn again. For a moment she looked over to Yusei, who watched the duel with concern and now she also saw the girl next to him, who was desperately following the whole thing with her camera. But she didn't have time for the female reporter, so she looked back at the card in her hand: Card of Sanctity.

She played it and both of them drew until they had six cards in their hands.

"Next I activate my Spell Card: Soul Exchange! This let's me take one of your monsters to Tribute Summon one of mine and I think I tribute your Frozen Fitzgerald to Summon White-Horned Dragon!" [Dragon/Effect/LV 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1400] "And when this dragon is summoned, I can remove up to five Spells out of your graveyard from play so my monster gains 300 Attack Points for each of them!" [ATK: 3100]

"All I have to do now is to use my Fusion Spellcard to fuse my Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to Special Summon King Dragun!" [ATK: 2400]

"It's time to end this! White-Horned Dragon, King Dragun, direct attack!" Her monsters attacked, bringing his remaining life points down to zero.

He then was thrown back, knocking him out.

As soon as the duel was over the field around them vanished and both Yusei and Sara immediately ran to the guy lying on the ground.

Yusei grabbed him by his shirt. "Hey, tell us. What did you mean with 'Dark Signers'?"

Now that his hood had fallen off, Sara was able to see her opponents face for the first time. She had to admit that he looked really young, had short black hair, which was standing upright and had a very clueless face.

"What are you talking about? Dark Signers?" He muttered. "And why am I injured?"

"Ah, Dick! You are Dick Pitt, aren't you? What is a street duelist like you doing here?" The girl joined them.

"Did she tell you her name?" Sara asked Yusei.

Firstly he was too surprised to realize her question but nevertheless he answered: "Carly, I think."

As Sara then wanted to turn back to Dick, who was now fired with questions from Carly, something catched her eye. She took Dick's deck and looked through his cards. When she got to the last one, it hit her.

"Hey, Yusei, they are gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"His Dark Tuner and that Dark Synchro Monster. They are not in his deck anymore."

"What?"

They looked at each other for a moment while Dick asked again, what was going on.

That moment they heard the sirenes of Security.

"Seems that they also got caught of our duel." Sara murmured.

"We leave the rest to you." Yusei said to Carly, rising to his feet again.

"What? Wait, you can't just go, we are in the middle of an interview!" The reporter shouted after them as they began to ran.

Shortly after, Sara heard the sound of an impact and presumed that Dick had thrown her to the ground when she had tried to run after them. She heard their raised voices, before she and Yusei jumped down to the ground level of the parking deck.

****

**When they came back to the**** hideout**, the sun had already risen but nevertheless Himuro was the only one waiting for them.

"Where have to two been, so early in the morning?" He asked them.

"We had a duel with someone who had also a birthmark." Yusei told him.

"No way, the fifth Signer?" Their friend went on but Sara shook her head.

"No, he called himself a Dark Signer. And I'm sure those Dark Signers are our enemies."

Himuro looked at them doubtfully but they didn't say anything else while they waited for the rest of them to wake up.

**MasakiSora-chan: Finally finished. That duel was rather hard to write, but I'm satisfied somehow. ****And Card of Sanctity had the anime effect, I just hate its real effect.**

**Rua: How's Jack doing by the way?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, he doesn't want to stay in hospital, of course. And as this story is more or less from Sara's point of view, his duel with Ushio will be skipped. It wouldn't be changed anyway. **

**Sara: You said I should remind you of something, in cases you forget. **

**MasakiSora-chan: What?**

**Sara: Review request.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Right. So please, tell me what you think of this, because the more reviews, the easier I can write on. Hope you liked it! **


	14. The truth about Signers and Dark Signers

**MasakiSora-chan: First of all ****the answer to your question D.J. Scales: No, it was only Reborn of Blue-Eyes who fought against the Earthbound Immortals. But who knows, maybe Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is making an appereance later on. **

**Sara: Really? **

**MasakiSora-chan: You're the one who should know if you have that card in your deck or not.**

**Sara: Well, I don't, that's why I'm asking.**

**MasakiSora: Is that so? I have to think about it then. In the meantime let's go on with the story, shall we?**

**The truth about ****Signers and Dark Signers:**

Two hours later also the twins and Yanagi had woken up and Yusei and Sara told them again what had happened the night before.

"That Dick couldn't really remember anything?" The old man asked them.

"No, he didn't. He just said that there had been weird persons in Satellite and that he had seen a thread behind him, but nothing else." Yusei answered.

"When did he say that?" Sara questioned surprised.

"When you were busy with his deck, that's most likely why you didn't hear it."

"So what are you going to do now?" Himuro went on.

Sara caught eye of Ruka and Rua, who had been awfully quiet the whole time. Well, Ruka was silent most of the time but right now she wasn't looking good and the older girl could just hope that it wasn't going to be too much for her.

Then Yusei answered Himuro's question: "After everything that happened, I think I have to go back to Satellite. Saiga didn't report on my friends, so I have to go myself, it seems."

"But Yusei, didn't you say we Signers should stick together?" Ruka now spoke for the first time with a pleading voice. Obviously she didn't want Yusei to leave them.

"That's right, and isn't Satellite a really bad place?" Rua jumped in to support his sister.

Sara rolled her eyes at this. "Rua, Yusei lived his whole life there. He knows how survive in Satellite. Besides, even if our enemy is there right now, we have to face them some time anyway."

"Don't worry you two." Yusei then said to them, kneeling down before them and putting his hands on their shoulders. "We Signers share a bond that nobody can take away. We'll always be there for each other and of course we will always find the others anytime again."

Eventually the twins nodded slightly, still not happy over Yusei's choice.

Exactly that moment they heard the sirens of Security, so Himuro turned towards the window, Yusei and Sara following his example.

There down on the street were three Security cars and among them their "friend" Ushio.

"Come down, Fudo Yusei! The city is no safe refuge for Satellite-scum like you. So come out at once!" He said through a megaphone.

"Great, Security. That's the last thing we need right now." Himuro muttered but Yusei disagreed with him.

"No, it's not. In reality it's perfect timing."

With that he turned around and started to walk out, while the others stared at him with unbelieving faces.

"Hey, wait for me Yusei!" Sara shouted and ran after him. Really, she had to catch up with him too often since the last night.

Together they stepped out and on the sight of it, Ushio knitted an eyebrow.

Then his gaze stopped on Sara. "I wasn't calling for you."

"That may be right, but I'm stick with Yusei in the moment, so you have to bear with me too." She said with a fake smile on her lips.

"I have to talk to Goodwin anyway, so bring us to where he is." Yusei demanded from Ushio.

"What did you say, Satellite-scum?" Ushio asked back, rising his hand at Yusei but the black-haired Signer just grabbed it and repeated his order before heading towards the car, Sara right on his heels.

"You little –" Ushio muttered.

"Just hurry up." Yusei added towards Ushio, while Sara had to refrain from laughing by the sight of the officer's angry and Yusei's serious face.

Finally they drove off and some time later they arrived at Security's Headquarters where they were told that Director Goodwin had to attend the movie preview of Jack's film but would come to them as soon as possible.

Left alone in a waiting room, Sara turned towards Yusei: "What do you think? Will Goodwin give us the answers to our questions?"

"I don't know, but he knows more than he makes people think he does." Her friend answered.

Suddenly Sara's mobile phone rang. As she looked at the display, she saw that it was her mother calling.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Only because I'm calling doesn't mean that anything is wrong. But I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"Your father and I are at the film preview of 'The road of the King' right now."

"Wait. Isn't that the film about Jack?" Sara asked, looking over to Yusei who turned his gaze towards her.

"Yes, it seems a reporter found out that Jack originally came from Satellite and you know what trouble it would mean for Goodwin if he had given a resident of Satellite a home in the city."

"So, what did he say?"

"Nothing, that it was only false information on which he didn't need to answer."

"Typical. Did he go already?"

"Just a few seconds ago."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. Where are you, by the way?"

"I'm with Yusei and we are waiting for Goodwin because we need some answers from him about our enemies. Have you ever heard about 'Dark Signers'?"

"I don't think so, but I can look through our library. Maybe I have something I overlooked all the time."

"That would be great, mom."

"Well, seems that we are going home already, anyway. Seto never liked to attend such parties. I'll call again if I find something."

"Okay, 'till then mom."

"Bye, Sara."

With that she hang up and told Yusei what her mother had told her. Just when she was finished the door opened again, but when they turned around it was only Ushio who had come back.

"Hey, as it seems, Director Goodwin is busy right now. What do you think of dueling me in the meantime, in case you are bored. And if I win, I would be the new Champion."

Sara had just opened her mouth to say something back, when they heard someone snicker behind the police officer.

"I hardly believe that our new King would lose to the likes of you, Officer Ushio."

Ushio stepped aside so Yusei and Sara could also see the person who had spoken: Vice-Director Yaeger.

Ignoring Ushio the little clown-like man turned towards the two friends: "Sorry to have kept you waiting. Director Goodwin is sending for you."

Yusei just nodded at that and without any word they left the room.

"Ushio-kun, please go to the hospital and bring Jack. It seems he wants to speak with him as well." Yaeger added towards Ushio, who saluteted to him, before going down the other corridor.

**They were then driven at the other end of Neo Domino City,** where Goodwin was already waiting for them, his hands as always behind his back, staring towards Satellite.

When they stepped out of the car, he turned around and stated simply: "Seems that it is time I told you the truth."

"The truth?" Yusei repeated puzzled while Sara frowned.

"Let me ask you something first. Yusei-kun, why do you ride your D-Wheel? The same question could ask you, Kaiba-kun."

"I don't think we have to answer you that question, Goodwin." Yusei answered a bit annoyed. He was the one who wanted answers and even Yusei's patience had a limit.

The same went for Sara.

Goodwin turned away again, staring towards the bridge.

"You may know that this bridge was once built to reconnect Satellite and the city. It was never finished but nevertheless you, Yusei, managed to cross the sea with your own D-Wheel to come here. Destiny is with you, it seems. Maybe one day, you two are able to combine the citys again and also finish the bridge."

"What is this nonsense, Goodwin? You would have enough influence, so why don't you do it?" Sara gave back. Not that she couldn't do it, as they finally had their company back, but building a bridge was the task of Security not the one of KaibaCorp.

"I can't, because if I did, I would connect the city with a big desaster from Satellite."

"A desaster from Satellite? What are you talking about, Goodwin?" Yusei now asked, his voice even sharper than it already was.

"As I said, it is time to tell you the truth."

"What truth? Does that truth have anything to do with this?" Yusei rolled up his sleeve so Goodwin could see his birthmark.

"Yes, the Legend of the Crimson Dragon."

"You really think we believe in that?" Yusei asked and Sara looked at him. It went without saying that she did believe in it because there was no denying that she was a dragon herself. But then again Yusei didn't have the same background as her, so of course didn't he just believe anything he was told.

"A mysterious fate is hidden in this world. I think you already met one, a Dark Signer, I mean?"

Sara and Yusei looked surprised at Goodwin. How did he know that?

Then Sara remembered that Security had come after her duel against Dick. Most likely they got the girl's camera.

"You know something about them? What about the Mark of the Spider?" Yusei went on with the questions.

"The Dark Signers are the counterpart to you Signers, who have been reawakend after 5000 years. When the door to the underworld opens up again to free their souls, the fight of the Signers against the Dark Signers will break out again. The last time 5000 years ago, the Crimson Dragon and his dragons together with the help of Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon were able to seal the evil within the Nazca Lines. However, one of the Dragons fell into the hands of the enemy. Afterwards the power of the Crimson Dragon was split into five and sealed within the human world."

He took a break and looked at Sara, who had gone pale. She remembered her dream and the scene right before she had woken up: the image when the spider tried to get hold of her and Ancient Fairy. They may have beaten the crazy animals – Sara didn't know their names – but for the cost of one of their friends.

"So this is a seal and that thing that appeared on the Dark Signer's arm were Nazca Lines." Yusei murmered to himself. Loud and towards Goodwin he asked: "But why does this fight have to start again just now?"

"You certainly know about the Ener-D reactor." Goodwin stated.

"Of course we know about it and that it was the course of Zero Reverse." Sara answered for both of them, anger flooding through her. She hated being reminded of that disaster which had been the beginning of her family's personal hell.

"The excact same time, the same amount of energy was emitted from Nazca and when the Dark Signers are appearing, it means that the door to the underworld is about to open. After 5000 years the seal has weakened and the Ener-D reactor is going to become the gate to the underworld." Goodwin looked at them intently.

Sara remembered her mother saying something like that once years ago and looked over to Yusei, who still wasn't really sure what to think.

"To close the gate again" Goodwin went on "the Dark Signers have to be beaten first. That's the reason why I held the Fortune Cup. To awake the Signers."

"Let's say whe would lose the fight against the Dark Signers" Yusei began and Sara stared at him shocked.

"Then the world as we know it will change into a world that follows the rules of the underworld – a world we refer to as 'hell'." Goodwin finished his sentence.

Yusei thought for a moment, then he said, demanding to Goodwin: "When this fight takes place in Satellite you have to evacuate all residents at once!"

Goodwin threw them a slightly disparaging glance. "That, I can't. If there aren't any people in Satellite, they will seek new preys and will come without question to Neo Domino City, which will result in the fight taking place here and more people will lose their lives."

"You –" Yusei couldn't surpress his anger against Goodwin anymore, the same went for Sara.

"You let Satellite be built with the knowledge that the Dark Signers would appear and you didn't even bother about the fact that innocent people would have to die, only that the citizens would be safe. You're really _are_ disgusting." She spat.

"If you want to save Satellite, then combine your powers and defeat the Dark Signers."

As if on cue a helicopter appeared behind him with an opened platform.

Sara and Yusei recognised at once that their D-Wheels were inside.

They climbed into the helicopter while Goodwin said to them: "Everything is fate."

**MasakiSora-chan: Well, that ****got quite shorter than the last one, but I'll try to make the next one longer. And does anyone know why Goodwin adresses everyone with –kun? I found it really wrong calling a girl like that, like he said Izayoi-kun with Aki.**

**Yusei: So, can we really believe what he told us?**

**Sara: You can, Yusei. I know that he tells the truth.**

**Yusei: How?**

**Sara: I **_**am **_**a dragon, remember? And you don't know anything about what happened to my family when they were young. Believe me, Goodwin tells the truth. But now we have to get back to Satellite and make sure everyone is alright.**

**Yusei *nods***

**MasakiSora-chan: So that was that. And even if I repeat myself over and over again: please leave a review. See you next chapter!**


	15. The spider's second prey

**MasakiSora-chan: So on r****equest: The chapter about Jack, which I firstly intended to skip. But you're right I shouldn't, so here it is! Enjoy reading.**

**The**** spider's second prey:**

Right after Sara and Yusei had boarded the helicopter, she felt weird.

It was that strange feeling again – the feeling that something was awfully wrong.

Yusei, who had seen her discomfort, asked: "Something the matter Sara? You look really pale."

"Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" He wanted to know.

"I'm not sure, but something dangerous is approaching. It's similar to the feeling when Dick Pitt had shown up, but not that strong."

"Do you think another Dark Signer is coming?"

"It seems. However I don't have the slightest idea who they could be after."

Yusei looked at her pityfuly; to know that someone of them was in danger while they couldn't do anything really _was_ painful.

As Sara watched out of the window next to Yusei it suddenly hit her.

"Jack!" She cried out.

"Jack?" Yusei repeated frowning.

"Of course! He is injured, that's why that feeling is stronger than the last time. He needs help immediately! I don't know how severe it is, but in case he isn't able to duel properly –" Her voice trailed off, her eyes seemed slightly paniced.

"Calm down, Sara. Jack can take care of himself." Yusei tried to calm her down.

"But he is injured, Yusei! Otherwise I wouldn't bother myself that much! What if something happened while I wasn't able to do anything?"

Yusei watched her, keeping his own fear for his friend inside. He had never seen Sara frightend or paniced and it was something he could do well without.

"Isn't there anybody else you could ask to look out for him?" He suggested, his voice remaining calm in contrary to how he really felt inside.

Sara's eyes widened: "That's it! I'll tell mom! She is perfect for that, as she has the spirit of Blue-Eyes after all!"

She took out her mobile phone at once dialing her mother's number.

As soon as she picked up, Sara began to speak: "Mom? I have a favour to ask you."

"Now, slowly. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you please go to the hospital where Jack is?"

"Jack Atlas? I certainly could but why should I?"

"I think a Dark Signer is on his way and I'm stuck in a helicopter right now, so would you please go and help him if necessary?"

Catherine didn't answer right away so Sara said: "Please? Those Dark Signers are really bad, I already dueled with one of them."

"You did what?"

"Mom, please! Jack is in danger if they are after him next, now that he is injured he would be a perfect prey."

She heard her mother sigh. "Alright, I'll go."

"Thanks! And tell me everything, okay?"

"Yes, I'll tell you everything."

With that Sara hang up and staring into the sky. Hopefully her mother wouldn't be too late.

****

**Catherine Kaiba** stared at the phone in her hands.

With a last sigh she went outside the flat and told their chauffeur to bring her to the hospital by limousine. On the way there she called the head of departement to tell them that she was coming because nobody was allowed to visit Jack right now.

Except you called yourself Kaiba and donated annually to the hospital that is.

Catherine had been right. As soon as she arrived she saw the crowd of reporters, all hoping to get an interview from the former King Jack Atlas, but of course nobody of them would get in.

She passed right them and went through the glass doors where she was immediately approached by one of the nurses.

"Thanks, but I can find my way alone." Catherine told her and left the woman behind. If what Sara told her was true, than Jack was in danger and she didn't want any innocent persons to get involved in this.

She walked down the corridor and rounded a corner to where she would find Jack's room but stopped in her tracks at once.

Obviously she had come too late.

In front of her she saw two people facing each other – no three she corrected herself – and they were in the middle of a duel.

She could only see the back of the one nearest to her – obviously a Security Officer and on the other side was Jack, together with a small nurse with long black hair and big and round glasses. Jack's right arm was still bandaged so the girl in front of him held his cards for him.

But what caught Catherine's eye the most, was the purple field surrounding them. The moment she approached it, it threw her back. Whatever she wanted to do, she couldn't interfere with the duel. Also Jack's mark was glowing while a purple spider glowed on the officer's arm.

"So that's the power of the Dark Signers?" She mumbeled to herself just as the girl was calling out that it was her turn only to be corrected sharply by Jack that it was actually _his _turn.

He then wanted her to Special Summon his Vice Dragon and release it to Tribute Summon Strong Wind Dragon, which increased it's Attack Points to 3400 because of Strong Wind Dragon's effect.

Afterwards he called out the attack on Warm Worm and therefore his opponents Life Points dropped to 2000.

But the surprising part was, that the Officer – now Catherine was able to recognize him as a guy called Ushio – was thrown back by the impact.

"This duel causes real damage, just like a Shadow Game." Catherine said to herself, while the girl said: "That's the same as Sara Kaiba's duel! You should stop immediately Jack!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked her and Catherine frowned. That girl had seen Sara's duel with a Dark Signer? Just who was she?

"I don't know why, but these duels seem to be Life-or-Death duels, so please stop it!" The black haired girl now pleaded.

Jack just muttered something Catherine couldn't understand while the girl seemed to realise now that Ushio's life points had been decreased.

"But why did he take damage? His monster was in Defence Mode." She wondered and Catherine now saw how different those two were.

Not only in their appearances – Jack was tall and blonde while she was small and had black hair – but she did also not know that much about Duel Monsters itself.

Not that Catherine dared to judge her only by the fact that she didn't know the effect of Strong Wind Dragon but it was her naïve character that was nothing like Rebecca sometimes played to make her opponents underestimate her. That girl really just played this game for fun, if she even played it properly, which Catherine wasn't sure of.

After Jack had explained to her the effect of his dragon she looked impressed, saying: "Increcible! Nothing less from the former King's Deck!"

Jack immediately scolded her for the word 'former' but before she was able to defend herself, Ushio went on with the duel, reminding them of the effect of Warm Warm: they had to sent the top three cards from their deck to the graveyard.

Catherine couldn't help but see a bit of a resemblence in character between Jack and Seto while the girl only seemed to be a fangirl of Jack, judged by the way she behaved in front of him.

Ushio then summoned his Shield Worm in Defense Mode, resulting in activating it's effect, which send another card from Jack's Deck to his graveyard. He then set a card face down and ended his turn.

During his next turn Jack looked throughfully at his cards, obviously thinking about what to do when the girl in front of him took the advantage. Without asking or waiting for Jack she ordered Strong Wind Dragon to attack, which cost them the advantage of his Dragon's effect, since Shiel Worm made every battle damage zero.

Jack yelled at her for being such an idiot, so she desperately tried to apologize, while Ushio activated his trap Regretful Rebirth, which let him Special Summon Shield Worm again from the grave. That again activated it's effect so Jack lost another card from his deck.

The girl still apologised to him but Jack didn't bother himself with her. Without saying anything more, he let her play Twin-Shield Defender in Defense Mode before ending his turn. [Warrior/Effect/DEF: 1600]

It was Ushio's turn again and he activated his Spell Card Worm Bait so he could summon two Worm Tokens. With an evil smirk he released both of them to Tribute Summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue. [Fiend/Dark Tuner/LV 8/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0]

"That's the same that happened during Sara's duel!" The girl then cried out. But before she was able to tell Jack what that thing was, Ushio performed something he called a Dark Synchro Summon.

"Dark Synchro?" Catherine mumbeled however then was nothing like the shock she felt when she realised what Dark Synchro meant.

After using his Shield Worm and his Dark Tuner, Ushio was able to Summon Dark Diviner - a monster with a level of -4!

[Fiend/Dark Synchro/LV -4/ATK: 2000]

Neither Jack nor Catherine could believe what they saw while the girl told them, that Sara also had to duel such a monster.

Then Chaos Rogue's monster effect activated. Since it had been used as a Material Monster for a Dark Synchro Summon, Jack had to yet again discard five cards.

That was when Catherine had no more doubt about Ushio's strategy: Deck destruction.

And while they were still discarding their cards, the officer used his monster to attack Strong Wind Dragon, which caused the black-haired to remark, that it made no sense to call an attack against a stronger monster.

Catherine had to agree with her on that point but they soon saw that Dark Diviner had an useful effect: When it attacked a monster with more attack points then itself, the opponents monster's attack points would be reduced to the same amount of it's own.

But Catherine knew that was senseless too, since Strong Wind Dragon couldn't be destroyed by battle with monsters that had the same points.

However, as Ushio's aim was deck destruction, he did it because of Dark Diviner's other special ability: Strong Wind Dragons attack points were reduced by 1400, and for each 100 points that it lost, Jack would have to discard 1 card, that was in total a loss of 14 cards at once, leaving him with only nine cards.

Dark Diviner then went on with it's attack and as this duel caused real damage, Catherine wasn't surprised to see the black-haired girl stepping in front of Jack to prevent him from being hurt more than he already was. However it was for too much for her and she fell backwards just to be caught by Jack, who reminded Ushio of Strong Wind Dragon's effect, to be not destroyed by battle, which was the same effect with the Dark Synchro Monster.

So the battle ended in a tie, Strong Wind got it's attack points back and Ushio ended his turn.

Jack then turned towards the girl in front of him, who was alright after all and excused herself again, for stepping out of the line.

Well, Catherine couldn't comprehend why she would apologize for something like that, it was only natural that she wanted to protect the man she loved, right?

"This wouldn't be that fun without a little entertainment. So how's your name?" Jack finally asked her.

"C-Carly." She answered a bit shyly, obviously she wouldn't have thought that he would ever ask her that.

"Then let's go on, Carly. It's our last draw." Jack then told her, going back to the duel.

"It's my and –" He began.

"My turn." Carly fulfilled his sentence, while they drew the card together.

Catherine couldn't hide a smirk, even in this situation.

Jack then activated the Spell Card Mind Trust from his hand. By releasing Strong Wind Dragon he got a Tuner-monster with half it's level from the grave to his hand, therefore he chose Dark Resonator.

Afterwards he summoned it, using his new Tuner with his remaining Doulbe Protector to Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing.

[Dragon/Sychro/LV 7/Dark/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1600]

Catherine immediately recognized that monster, because Sara had used the same card in her duel against Joey and had even defeated him with that.

Jack then explained the effect of Exploder Dragonwing: "When this monster battles an opponents monster with lower attack points, that monster is destroyed without Damage Calculation. And then it'll inflict damage equal to the destroyed monsters attack points!"

That was when Carly finally realized, that when Jack tried to activate Mind Trust before, he had already known that his opponent tried to destroy his deck.

"You really are the king!" She then added, however Jack didn't react to that statement, but Catherine thougt that this itself was reaction enough.

Exploder Dragonwing finally attacked Dark Diviner, resulting in it's destruction and Ushio taking 2000 points of damage, which let his life points drop to zero.

Of course that again caused an real impact but luckily the debris fell outside the hospital. However, as soon as the duel was over, the purple light disappeared, the spider on Ushio's arm vanished and everything around them went dark.

The Officer then fell forward and for a brief moment he muttered where he was, before passing out.

"That's exactly like the last time, as if someone was controlling him." Carly remarked.

Tired from the duel, Jack fell forward and was catched by Carly.

"Take me outside." He told her weakly but before she could do so, Catherine stepped out of the shadows.

"Wait a moment, you two."

They both looked up. "Ah, you're – you're Catherine Kaiba!" Carly cried out.

"What are you doing here? And for how long have you been there?" Jack added, his voice still sounding a bit weak.

"I saw most of the duel just now. And to answer your other question: Sara sent me."

"Sara?" Jack asked puzzled.

"As Carly told you, Sara already fought against a Dark Signer and she knew that you would be in danger, so she sent me to look for you."

"Why would she do that?" The blonde went on, gazing at her.

It was obviously that he didn't want anybody to think that he needed any help.

"It's her job to protect you, as you are a Signer. But she wasn't able to come herself, so I came."

"What do you want to do with Jack?" Carly now asked.

Catherine looked at them for a moment. Jack still hung on her shoulder, not able to stand on his feet, while Carly watched her with glaring eyes through her glasses.

"I think I leave Jack in your care, Carly. As you are dressed like a nurse you can smuggle him out of here, while I inform Sara of what happened."

"What?" She shouted.

"Where's the problem? If I wouldn't have shown up, you would have done it anyway. So go now, or else the whole hospital stuff will be here and I don't think you want that to happen."

She quickly shook her head, found a strecher and used it to bring out Jack, without anybody noticing.

Catherine also left the hospital. A few metres away, she took out her phone and called her daughter, to tell her what she had witnessed during the last 20 minutes.

"Wait, Carly was there too?" Sara asked her, after she was finshed with the report.

"Yes, I already know that she also saw your duel."

"That girl, either she is very happy, or unhappy however you want to call it, or she is magnet for bad coincidences."

"I don't believe in coincidences, Sara, as do you." Catherine remarked.

"You're right. But wait, you let them go?"

"Of course. She will look out for him, I'm sure."

"But mom! What if you lose track of them? Even if those two guys were controlled, there is still a chance that the real Dark Signer is somewhere in Neo Domino City! What if he strikes again?"

"Honestly, did you forget what KaibaCorp. does?"

"What do you mean?"

"I already saved Jack's Duel Disk in my mobile. As soon as he duels, I will know it. And I know where he is, so I will never loose track of him. Remember that his Disk is registered."

"Oh, right."

"So, what are you doing?"

"We'll arrive in Satellite in a few minutes and then we will firstly make sure that everyone is alright. It seems that the fight will take place mostly in Satellite."

"I see. I'll look out for anything new."

"That would really be a great help. And I would advise you to speak with Goodwin. Even if I'm sure that he won't tell you anyting more than he already told us, but you're better in recognizing if people are hiding something."

"Alright, I'll try."

"And mom?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for going to the hospital and looking out for Jack."

"Don't mind it, even if I would have better things to do."

"That's exactly why I'm thanking you. I love you mom."

But before Catherine could say anything else, Sara had already hung up.

**MasakiSora-chan: So there goes that. ****I have to admit I'm not really sure about this chapter, so I really need your thoughts on it, especially the idea of involving Catherine. After all there are still other scenes of Jack and Carly, so thoughts on how to write about them would be really great.**

**And about YuseiXAki: I'm really sorry but you have to wait a bit longer. As I'm mostly sticking with the original story line you can work out yourselves how long it takes until they meet again, so please bear with it (I'm also a huge YuXAki fan so I think I know how you feel). **

**Well that was a quite long afterword and don't forget to review, please! See you! **


	16. Former friend, a Dark Signer?

**Rua: Is Yusei really going to Satellite?**

**Sara: He said so, didn't he?**

**Rua: But it's dangerous!**

**Sara: *sighs* I already told you, Rua. Yusei can take care of himself. And don't forget I'm with him.**

**Former friend,**** a Dark Signer?**

Right after Sara was finished with telling Yusei about Jack's duel and that he was seemingly alright, they arrived at Satellite, where the pilots opened the tailboard so the two Turbo Duelists could jump off.

They had driven only a short distance when suddenly Yusei stopped in front of a pile of rubbish.

"What's the matter, Yusei?" Sara asked and looked up to where Yusei was staring at.

A boy came sliding down to them. He had short orange hair, wore a green headband, a yellow-coloured shirt under a brown sleeveless vest with long green trousers.

He also had at least three markers, one of them was the shape of an 'M' on his forhead.

He came towards Yusei, his fist held up while Yusei did the same.

An outsider would mostly think that they were going to beat each other up the very next moment, however the opposite was the case.

They only beat their hands together twice, then their fists and finally laid their hands on the other one's shoulder, laughing.

"Yusei."

"Crow."

Sara just shook her head at the sight of it.

"I saw the helicopter and came here because of that, but I never imagined you would be in it." Crow told them.

"Really, long time no see, Crow." Yusei meant, still smiling.

"I'm also glad to see you, and you too, Sara." Crow let go of Yusei, came to the girl and gave her a friendly hug, which she returned.

"It's nice that you are back and you also got a marker, Yusei."

"Happens." Yusei answered shortly. "You also finished your D-Wheel already Crow?" He added and looked at the top of the garbage where Crow's Black Bird was still standing.

"Sure. Coolest thing ever. I bet that I beat the pants off of you and Jack with it. And by the way, nice D-Wheel you got yourself there, Sara." He added and looked at Sara's motorcycle. It was white and resembled the White Dragon. On the front wheel was her head, on eather side were the wings and the tail went up a bit at the end but was not functioning as a back of the seat. It was the first D-Wheel KaibaCorp. had ever produced and of course the design had been made by her father. [A/N: the design is leaned on Blue-Eyes White Dragon Jet]

"But I have to admit, I knew that you would bring it off and become the Champion, Yusei." He added, turning back to his friend.

"Another thing, they never said why you withdrew, Sara."

Sara cleared her throat. "I didn't have a reason to participate anymore. Yusei had to duel Jack because of everything that had happened."

Crow frowned, he didn't really get it at all, so Yusei explained it more detailed.

"I see." Was all he said. "Come on guys, what do you think about driving around a bit? There must be more to tell."

Yusei and Sara nodded and so they all sat on their D-Wheels and drove through the streets of Satellite.

"It really is fun doing something like this!"

"Yeah." Yusei agreed with him.

Some time later they stopped and seated themselves on a ripped streat to fill Crow in anything about the Dark Signers.

"I see, you got yourselves in quite the mess, it seems." Crow commented after they had finished.

"I want to make sure that Rally and the others are alright." Yusei said quietly.

"We want to make sure." Sara corrected him.

"Yes, we." Yusei agreed smiling.

"Then let's go to your hideout." Crow eventually said and stood up.

Yusei looked around shortly. "Crow, it looks really deserted here."

"Yeah, recently those strange guys appeared. Look, it is said that here and there they talk such weird stuff and take the people deeper and deeper into Satellite."

"Deeper into Satellite?" Sara repeated.

"Satellite really is a wierd place." Was all Crow mumbled as an answer so neither Yusei nor Sara said another word.

**Finally** they drove to their hideout where Rally and the others were.

Few of them already came out as they heard the sounds of the approaching D-Wheels.

Then Rally's eyes grew wide as Yusei, Sara and Crow stopped and took of their helmets.

"Yusei and Sara are back!" He cried out happily and threw himself at Yusei.

"I knew, you would come back! And why and how did you disappear, Sara? You only left us a note saying that you had found out something about your family! You really don't know how worried we were!" He added towards Sara. But before the girl could say something to her defence Nerve and Taka came also out and stood beside Saiga and Blitz.

"I have to thank you, Saiga. That you looked out for my friends." Yusei said to Saiga over Rally's head.

"Don't mention it, it was nothing." Saiga answered.

Then Crow cutted in. "You don't have anything against me joining in, do you?"

"Crow!" Nerve, Taka and Blitz shouted simultaneously.

"That's what I call a surprise. Is that really you Crow?" Blitz asked and adjusted his glasses.

"Yusei and now Sara aren't the only Turbo Duelists here." Crow smirked whereupon Sara and Yusei also had to smile.

"By the way, great D-Wheel Sara." Blitz said to the only girl and she gave him a short 'thank you'.

"Hey, we saw your duel with Jack. Well, everything that could be seen since the TV blackened out. Good work Yusei." Taka gratulated him.

„By the way, when did you get that marker, Yusei?" Nerve asked him.

"They caught me after my first duel with Jack."

Nerve opened his mouth to say something else when they suddenly heard the sound of a helicopter above them.

"We found you, Crow. This is Security. Come out immediately."

"Ah, seems I brought some uninvited guests, sorry." Crow scratched his hand and Sara snorted. "I don't want to know what you did this time."

Suddenly something small and black fell down, emitting gas.

"Crap, teargas." Blitz said and immediately everyone held their hands in front of their nose.

"Leave them to me." Crow meant. "We meet later at Daedalus Bridge. I have a hideout there."

"Come out Crow!" Security demanded a second time.

Crow sat on top of his D-Wheel as well as Yusei and Sara.

"Sara, go with the others to Daedalus Bridge." Yusei asked her.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Crow."

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't just keep all the fun to yourselves!"

Yusei smiled. "Sorry, but we have to. You have to take care of the others for me."

He put on his helmet and drove off with Crow.

"That jerk, I'm going to repay him for that." Sara said to herself.

"Can we go now Sara?" Nerve cut through her thoughts and she nodded in response.

So they made their way to the bridge, which they arrived at safely after a few hindrances.

Sara then recognized Crow's hideout as she had been here once in the two years she had spent in Satellite but neither Crow nor Yusei were there.

"What takes them so long?" Rally asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will arrive shortly." Sara tried to assure him.

And she was right. As soon as she had shut her mouth they heard the D-Wheels. But before any of them could react in any way, they saw some kids coming from all corners.

"Crow! Crow is back!" They shouted.

Said man hadn't shut down his motorbike as he was already surrounded.

"Did you bring us anything?" They all asked.

"Slowly, I can't bring you something everytime, besides you already got new cards this morning. But if you guys really want to have something, I brought you some_one_."

"Who?"

"The new Turbo Duel Champion and hero of whole Satellite, Fudo Yusei!"

Yusei took off his helmet and was also immediately sourrounded by the kids.

"Yusei-nii-chan, can I have an autograph?"

"Yeah, me too!" They all shouted together to which Yusei couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe we should also get one. That gives big bucks at the black market." Taka meant suddenly.

"Taka!" Sara and Rally shouted at him simultaneously and he held up his hands.

"Just joking."

Sara shook her head at this and Rally also looked at him with a grim face before turning towards the kids. "Who are they anyway?"

"I think the kids Crow looks after. But I didn't recall them to be that many."

In the end they let go of Yusei and as it got dark they made a bonfire where Yusei and Sara told their friends, what had happened during their time in the city.

"Is that really true?" Nervin asked unbelieving.

"I'm not sure, if it's really true, but our dragons and these" Yusei held up his arm with the Dragon's Birthmark "say that they are our enemies."

"Okay, but can we really trust that Goodwin?" Blitz added. "He _did_ give you that marker, Yusei."

"I'm not sure if we can trust him." Yusei answered him.

"What about you, Sara? You're awfully quiet." Crow now turned the attention to her.

Sara stared into the fire and for a few moments she didn't say anything. Finally she said: "What he said about the Legend of the Crimson Dragon is true, so much I can assure you. But he himself cannot be trusted. I'm sure he still didn't tell us everything therefore I'm waiting for my mom to call and hopefully she found something about those Dark Signers."

She felt Yusei's gaze on her but then the little girl called Annie, who had been with the other kids at Yusei's D-Wheel until now, ran to them and wrapped her arms around Crow, so his headband fell in front of his eyes.

"Crow-nii-chan, are you telling us the story again?"

"Man, that again?" One of the boys asked.

Annie turned back to him, her hands at her hips.

"What's your problem? I really like the story."

So Crow gave in, telling them the story about Daedalus Bridge once more.

Sara had already heard that story once because this legend was a ray of hope for people in Satellite.

Years ago a man had tried to connect Satellite and the city with a bridge. After some scepsis, some people joined him but soon Security got caught of it and tried to capture the man. But instead of going to jail, he took his D-Wheel and jump over the half built bridge, flying towards the sun.

Nobody had ever heard of him again ever since. It was believed that he died that day.

When Crow was finished with the story it was already pretty late so they decided to sent the kids to bed.

Saiga then turned towards Yusei: "I think that mark may be carrying that man's wishes."

The black-haired Signer didn't look at him. "I'm not sure. I still can't really believe in all that stuff." He answered, Sara eying him with a sad expression.

Eventually the others also got tired so they all searched for a place to sleep for the night.

However, not all of them got to bed. Yusei was still sitting on a piece of wood staring into the ashes that were the leftover of their bonfire.

Suddenly he stood up, walking over to his D-Wheel and wheeling it away. Just as he wanted to ride away with it did he hear footsteps coming near.

"What do you think you're doing? Riding off in the middle of the night?" Crow asked him.

Yusei looked up to see his orange-haired friend and Sara approach him, the latter putting her hands at her hips.

"You know that you shouldn't wander around alone with the Dark Signers out there." She scolded him.

Yusei turned away. "This fight is far too dangerous and I don't want anybody else getting involved with this. Especially the kids and our friends."

"You know that I _am_ already involved in all of this? Why do you always think you have to go away without telling me? That's already the second time!" Sara said angrily.

"And if those Dark Signers are really aiming to destroy Satellite, then I will fight too."

"But Crow! You can't, you are no Signer! And those duels aren't just normal duels. You could die!" Yusei gave back, of course not wanting his best friend risk his life in that fight.

"I told you already, I'll do everything to protect the kids when they would be in danger even it meant my life." Crow explained while Yusei looked at him sadly.

After a few moments, he finally gave in, sighing. "Alright, we'll go together. But prepare for the worst."

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Crow said happily and got his D-Wheel while Sara took her own.

As soon as they were far enough away from the hideout they started their engines.

"We have to go to the old Ener-D Reactor." Yusei said to Crow.

"That's in the deepest parts of the B.A.D. area." Crow stated needlessly.

The three friends hadn't driven a long distance when Yusei's mark began to glow and Sara was getting that sick feeling again.

They immediately stopped, surrounded by fog, Yusei holding his arm and Sara watching out for the enemy who was sure to come any moment.

But what they saw came unexpected for all of them: They saw a big purple monster glowing in front of them, which dissolved quickly.

Only seconds later they saw someone on a pile of rubbish above them. He wore a long black robe with some blue in it and a hood was covering his face while he himself sat on a back and blue D-Wheel.

"See who we have there, Yusei and Crow. Long time no see." He said.

"Who are you? You are a Dark Signer, aren't you? So how do you know our names?" Yusei asked back.

Sara looked again at the man above them and finally saw the purple mark on his arm. It was the giant.

"You have already forgotten about me, haven't you?" He gave back, longing for his hood, snickering.

As soon as it had fallen off Sara could see that he had short bright hair, black eyes and a black marking on the right side of his face. First Sara had thought that it was a marker, but markers were yellow.

Then she saw the shocked faces of Yusei and Crow.

"Kiryu?" Yusei cried out.

"Is that really you? Kiryu Kyouske?" Crow added and now Sara really was lost.

"You know him?" She asked perplexed.

"Yeah." Crow answered her, as Yusei was too stunned to speak. "He was once a friend of us."

Finally Yusei found his voice again: "How is that possible? We thought that at the Facility -. They told us that you – " He couldn't finish his sentence, so Crow did it for him: "We thought you were dead!"

"What?" Sara asked and looked back at the Dark Signer in front of them.

"That's right, I came back from the dead to settle some things between us. Especially you, Yusei, since I saw hell thanks to you!"

"Wait Kiryu, that's not what –" But Yusei wasn't able to finish his sentence as Kiryu started his engine, jumping down the pile of rubbish, which collapsed back upon itself because of it.

Smiling evily he turned towards Yusei. "So, what do you think about a duel, Yusei?"

But before Yusei could answer, Sara cut in. "No, you won't Yusei! If he is a real Dark Signer, than he is most probably much stronger than those two drones that appeared until now. I won't let you duel him!"

Kiryu then turned towards her, still smirking. "So, you are that overprotective dragon, I suppose. I already heard about you and that you would most likely try and interfere with the duel."

Sara gritted her teeth. Seemingly they had somehow heard about her duel against Pitt.

"As I only wanted to give you a greeting" He went on "I think I will duel you, instead of Yusei. Since I'm able to get rid of you once and for all so you can't get interfere again. And as soon as you are taken care of, I can crush Yusei."

"You won't be able to do so!" Sara gave back, readying her D-Wheel.

"No, don't do it Sara! That's between me and Kiryu!" Yusei shouted but the Dark Signer disagreed with him.

"This time, Yusei, it is between her and all of us Dark Signers. We won't let her protect you all, so I will most likely have to kill her."

Yusei's eyes widened while Sara took the challenge. "Let me see you trying."

Suddenly Kiryu's mark began to glow brighter and the purple wall formed again, but this time it was a huge version of his giant mark, forming a course to ride for them.

As Yusei was a Signer, he was not thrown out, but on the other hand Crow was.

"Crow, are you alright?" Sara and Yusei asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm going to watch the whole thing, so don't dare to lose and die in there Sara!"

"That won't happen, I promise."

Kiryu meanwhile laughed at there conversation so that the Signer and the Dragon turned back to him.

"I assure you that this will be your last duel you ever played."

"We'll see about that, so let us start already."

"With pleasure." Kiryu gave back, starting his engine, while Sara and Yusei did the same.

"Please Sara, be careful." Yusei pleaded, still not happy that she was dueling instead of him.

"I already said it to Crow, nothing will happen to me." He answered before looking back to Kiryu, who was still smirking evily and waiting for her.

**MasakiSora-chan: Phew, finally. Next chapter will be the duel between Kiryu and Sara so that could a take a while to write. Nevertheless I hoped you liked this chapter. If I forgot something or have to explain something more, tell me, so I can add it next time. **

**So of course, I need your thoughts on this, therefore don't forget to review!**


	17. Team Satisfaction

**MasakiSora-chan: Firstly I have to thank D. J. Scales for your own card idea and letting me use it.**

**Then let's go on with the chapter, which is written in an outsider's point of view.**

**And sorry for the late update but nevertheless I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Team Satisfaction**

**Neo Domino City, Duel Academy: **

Catherine, who was at her bureau, looked up from her work, when her cell phone suddenly rang. Annoyed by the disturbance she took it, surprised to see that it was Goodwin.

"What do you want with me, Goodwin?" She asked him bluntly.

"I know, that your daughter asked you to watch out for Jack. Therefore I wanted to inform you, that he will be taken to Satellite in a few minutes."

"To Satellite? What are you talking about, Goodwin? And how do you know that I'm helping my daughter? "

"Why don't you just come to my house, so we can have a nice talk where I can inform you of everything?"

His voice sounded honest for his standards but Catherine knew enough businessmen – her own husband included – to know that this could also be an act.

"Well, I'll be coming as soon as possible." She then answered, hanging up without waiting for a reply.

**Neo Domino City, Carly's apartment: **

The phone rang through the silent flat. Nagisa Carly took the receiver, not very pleased as she was still sleepy and it was the middle of the night.

"I want to talk to Atlas-sama at once." She heard Mikage's voice over the phone.

Before Carly could answer though Jack grabbed the receiver out off her hand.

"It's me."

"Director Goodwin wanted me to pick you up and take you to where Fudo Yusei is."

"Where are you?"

"Outside."

Suddenly they were blinded by the floodlights of the helicopter flying right in front of the window of Carly's flat.

Soon later they were all inside while Carly finally recognized that Jack's Mark was glowing.

"What's going on?" She asked everyone, Mikage included.

"Yusei is going to fight a Dark Signer." Jack stated a matter-of-factly.

"What is your connection with Yusei anyway?" Carly went on but Jack just grunted while Mina got annoyed over the fact that Carly was coming with them, to which Carly shot the question right back to her.

They went on arguing with each other, Mikage obviously getting jealous at Carly for having Jack in her apartment, when she finally apologized to him, only him, for disturbing the King in the middle of the night. But she didn't get the reaction she had wanted, because Jack only yelled at her that he wasn't King anymore, so Mikage quickly apologized again and Carly smiled at that.

The female reporter then got an idea on how to get the information she really wanted, so she started talking random stuff about Yusei, like how an unknown Turbo Duelist could get King in the first place.

This time it had the desired effect on Jack: he got angry, telling her that she didn't know a thing about him, so he finally told her, that Yusei was originally born in the Tops of Neo Domino City and that his parents had worked as lead developers for KaibaCorp's. Ener-D development section.

Jack then went on with talking about Zero Reverse, which Mikage tried to prevent, but she couldn't stop him.

So she was the one telling Carly the truth about Zero Reverse, that it hadn't been a natural disaster as told, but in reality it was the reactor getting out of control and causing the accident in which Yusei's parents were killed while newborn Yusei was sent into an orphanage in Satellite.

Of course Carly thought she had a good scoop there, but when Jack only grunted and Mikage told her that the department section had manipulated the information on this matter, did Carly realize that firstly nobody would believe her story and secondly she would be at least sent to Satellite.

So she only forced herself to laugh, glad to have escaped that situation just in time.

Exactly that moment, they reached Satellite and what they saw wasn't very pleasant. The whole area was covered in a big purple glowing Nazca Line in form of the giant.

**Meanwhile down on the Riding Course:**

Kiryu held up his arm, so Sara and Yusei could see his mark.

From the corner of her eyes, Sara saw Yusei deep in thought, but she couldn't ask him about it right now.

On the other hand she heard Crow ride on top of a near hill, where he would have a good view over the whole course and then she caught eye of the helicopter flying above them – Jack standing in the open door and looking down to them.

"What is Jack doing here?" She asked puzzled but she didn't get an answer as Kiryu began to laugh again when he also saw Jack.

"That's far better than I thought!" He shouted. "The whole gang is assembled! I'll never forgive any of you but before I can get my revenge on all of you, I still have an annoying dragon to defeat first."

"What is he talking about Yusei?" Sara asked her friend.

Unbeknown to her, Carly asked Jack nearly the same question so the boys gave them an identical answer: "We were all part of one group and Kiryu was once our only and true friend."

On the hill Crow remembered the day, when he had lost to the rival gang named the Magician's Four but in fact it had been a trap because in Crow's Disk had been a transmitter to let his friends know where he was.

Only moments later the rest of Team Satisfaction had shown up and had wiped the floor with the rival gang. After they had defeated everyone of their members Team Satisfaction had conquered another zone, Zone D, and thanks to their handcuffs, the Disks of the Magician's Four had all been destroyed.

**The same time** Kiryu laughed sinisterly.

"That really were fun times, weren't they, Yusei, Jack, Crow?"

On the helicopter Carly asked Jack: "What had happened to all of you?"

"Yusei, Crow and I hang out together when we were kids. But as we lived in Satellite there was nothing to do until Kiryu came along. He gave us something to do, a piece of hope. So we formed Team Satisfaction." He told her.

He then also told her another story from the past.

"During that time, Satellite was separated in zones and each zone was controlled by its own Duel-Gang. Our Team Satisfaction was one of them and our goal had been to defeat all other Duel-Gangs."

_While Yusei was repairing a Duel Disk – Crow's, which had been damaged during his first fight with Team Magician's Four – Jack was watching him and Crow was playing outside with some kids when Kiryu came back and informed them, that they would battle Team Golem at Zone B this night. _

"_We're going in there and smash them!" Kiryu proclaimed. "Since we can't escape Satellite we will turn this map pitch black and make ourselves satisfied. So let's go, Team Satisfaction!"_

_With that said they went out on their way to crush Team Golem._

"If it hadn't been for Kiryu" Jack went on "I would have turned into garbage by the fact that you couldn't escape Satellite. Kiryu really was our savior that time."

Carly looked at him sadly before turning back down, where the duel was about to begin.

Jack then ordered Mikage to put on the monitor, so they could follow the duel, which his former secretary immediately did.

Crow also turned on the monitor of his D-Wheel to see what would happen.

"Please, be careful Sara." He said to himself.

**Kiryu gave the start signal** and the next moment both duelists drove beside each other.

Whoever rounded the next corner first would have the first move.

It appeared that Kiryu got the upper hand and therefore they duel began with his turn.

"I summon Infernity Beast in Attack Mode and then I set one card face down. That should do for now." He said still snickering.

[Beast/ Effect / LV 3/ Dark / ATK: 1600 /Def: 1200]

"It's my turn then!" Sara said out loud, Yusei still looking concerned, as well did Crow and Jack.

[Sara SPC: 1, LP: 4000]

"I summon Hunter Dragon! [Dragon/Normal/LV3/ATK: 1700] Go Hunter Dragon, attack his Infernity Beast!"

"Not so fast, I activate my trap: Death Amulet!" Kiryu cut in.

Sara rose her eyebrows. "I never heard of that card."

"At the cost of one card in my hand, this trap negates your attack, but is destroyed automatically after three turns." The Dark Signer explained.

'_Which means, he can only negate my attacks as long as he has cards in his hand.' _Sara thought to herself.

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." She said to her opponent.

[Kiryu SPC: 2, LP: 4000, Hand: 4] "I play Infernity Archfiend! [Fiend/LV 4/ ATK: 1800/ Def: 1200] Attack her Hunter Dragon!" He then ordered his monster, to which Hunter Dragon was destroyed and took 100 of Sara's Life Points.

"I activate my trap: Solemn Wishes! Every time I draw my Life Points get increased by 500 points!"

"That doesn't matter! Go, Infernity Beast, direct attack!"

"Sara, watch out!" Yusei shouted needlessly.

"I activate my other trap! Defense Draw! This makes every Battle Damage zero and I get to draw a card, which means Solemn Wishes increases my Life Points by 500!"

Kiryu flinchend and ended his turn with a face-down card.

[Sara SPC: 3, LP: 4900, Hand: 5]

"I play Red-Eyes Black Chick! With it, I'm able to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand!" Afterwards she told her monster to attack Kiryu's Infernity Beast but was, of course, stopped by his Death Amulet, which caused him to discard another card from his hand.

"I end my turn." Sara told him.

[Kiryu SPC: 4, LP: 4000, Hand: 1]

"I release my two monsters and summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" [Warrior /Dark Tuner/ LV10/ ATK: 0]

"Then I use its Special Ability to Special Summon Infernity Dwarf from my graveyard for a Dark Synchro Summon!"

"Dark Synchro again?" Sara asked loud and watched again in horror, as the level of his Dark Tuner was subtracted from his Dwarf – getting him Hundred-Eyes Dragon.

[Dragon/ Dark Synchro/ LV –8/ ATK: 3000]

It was a very ugly dragon that had so many eyes over his whole body and was glowing purple that Sara only found it disgusting.

"What is that thing?" Jack and Crow asked at the same time.

"Go, Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack her Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kiryu ordered.

Red-Eyes was destroyed, while Sara could do nothing to help it. "Sorry Red-Eyes." She mumbled quietly.

Kiryu therefore ended his turn so Sara went on.

[Sara SPC: 5, LP: 5000, Hand: 4]

Sara looked at her hand desperately. Those cards weren't the perfect ones right now, but hopefully she could hold on long enough until she drew her White Stone of Legend.

"I place Red-Eyes Wyvern in Defense Mode and end my turn with a face-down card." [Dragon/ Effect /LV 4 /Dark /DEF: 1600]

At the End Phase of that turn, Death Amulet was destroyed because of its own effect.

[Kiryu SPC: 6, LP: 4000, Hand: 0]

Kiryu laughed manically before playing his card. "I activate my Speed Spell Power Baton! With it, I send Infernity Destroyer to the graveyard so that Hundred-Eyes Dragon's Attack Points are now 5300!"

Sara knitted an eyebrow. What good did it do him raising his monster's Attack Points, when her monster was in Defense Mode?

The answer to that question came immediately: "When I have no cards in my hand, Hunded-Eyes Dragon gains the effect of one of my Infernity Monsters in my graveyard and I choose Infernity Dwarf. When I have no cards in my hand and my monster attacks your monster in Defense Mode, than Hundred-Eyes Dragon can inflict Piercing Damage!"

"Say what? That's the reason why you emptied your hand so fast before!" Sara shouted, finally getting Kiryu's strategy – a bit too late.

"Go, Hundred-Eyes Dragon – attack her Red-Eyes Wyvern!"

Sara closed her eyes as her dragon was destroyed and her D-Wheel shaking at the impact but when the attack was over, her Life Points were at 5300.

"How's that possible? You should have lost 3700 points! Not gaining 300!" Kiryu asked loud, turning towards her. Her Signer-friends, who watched the duel via their monitors, also looked puzzled.

"I did lose 3700 points but you seem to have forgotten about my face-down. That was Nutrient-Z! Since your attack was strong enough to let me take more than 2000 points of damage, Nutrient-Z gave me 4000 Life Points before the 3700 points of Piercing Damage were subtracted."

"But you still take 800 points of damage thanks to Infernity Destroyer in my graveyard, as I destroyed your monster by battle." Kiryu said through gritted teeth but was soon back to his laughing self. "And don't forget that you also loose 3 Speed Counters!"

Sara didn't believe it, but he really _did _ enjoy that duel.

He then ended his turn and Hundred-Eyes Dragon's Attack Points went back to normal.

Sara knew she had to do something about that dangerous monster. But what? With his handless combo he could use any monster effect from his grave and Sara didn't know every card he had in his graveyard, not to speak of the effect of the monsters she had never seen in her life.

But she would never give up, as she was fighting for her friends right now.

**MasakiSora-chan: Let's cut it there. Second part will hopefully uploaded shortly, as I already wrote most of it. **

**Crow: Do something about that dangerous monster Sara!**

**Sara: I'm already working out a strategy Crow!**

**Jack: Then do it quick, otherwise you won't survive Kiryu's combo.**

**Sara: I know that myself, thanks a lot.**

**Yusei: We're just worried you know.**

**Sara: I also know that, so just let me finish this guys. Honestly, who do you think I am? I said I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do!**

**MasakiSora-chan: So guys, tell me what you think so far in form of reviews! As I am going to write on with Part 2. See you! **


	18. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu

**Seto: Where are you going, Catherine?**

**Catherine: I have to meet Goodwin. Whatever he knows, I'll make him tell me.**

**Sara: Mom? *turns towards her father* He seemed a bit mad. Do you know something?**

**Seto: No, but I never trusted this Goodwin-guy anyway.**

**Sara: You never trusted anybody, except us.**

**Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu**

**Neo Domino City, Goodwin's Mansion, the same time:**

Catherine looked around when she stepped out of the limousine. She had to admit Goodwin did have a great mansion and she was impressed at the sight of it, but that was something she would never tell him though.

Only seconds later he came out, wearing what he always wore with his hands behind his back.

"I'm very glad you came, Mrs. Kaiba. If you would be so kind to follow me?"

He gestured her to go in, which she did. They walked through the mansion until they came into a room that had nothing in it and was painted in blue/greyish colours.

"What are we doing here, Goodwin?" Catherine asked him.

Instead of answering a big monitor appeared in front of them and Catherine saw that it showed a duel. Firstly she didn't get why he would show her a Turbo Duel, until she saw one of the duelists.

"Sara!" Catherine cried out, putting her hand in front of her mouth when she saw that her girl was injured.

"What's going on?"

The display showed that Sara had 4500 Life Points, so why was she injured?

"She is fighting against a Dark Signer." Goodwin explained her calmly, drawing the woman's attention to the young man with the black cape, whose Life Points were still at 4000.

"What the hell is that monster? I've never seen anything like it!" Catherine looked a second time at the disgusting monster with its many eyes over his whole body.

The Dark Signer ended his turn and Catherine could only watch as her daughter had to fight that dangerous thing.

**Satellite, Giant Geoglyphe**

Crow looked away from his monitor when he heard somebody call his name. He turned around and saw Rally, followed by Blitz, Nerve and Taka, coming towards him.

"Where are Yusei and Sara?" The small boy asked him.

Crow just pointed down to where Sara was dueling and Yusei driving a few metres behind them.

"Who is she dueling?" Blitz then wanted to know.

"It's Kiryu."

"Kiryu Kyouske?" Rally and the others asked surprised. They had never seen him, since Kiryu had already been in the Facility when they had met Yusei, Jack and Crow but they had heard some stories about Team Satisfaction and their former leader Kiryu.

"And why is Sara dueling with him?" Rally went on.

"I'm not sure myself, what is going on. All I know is that this seems to be some kind of Life-or-Death Turbo Duel." Crow explained, his face sadening again.

The others also looked down at the dueling course, where Sara was desperately searching for a strategy to get out of this mess.

On the helicopter Jack was also worried.

"That handless-combo really is terrifying but Sara should have something in her deck to break it." He said to no one in particular.

**Back with the duel: **

'_I have to get rid of his Hundred-Eyes Dragon and his handless combo or otherwise I'm done for.' _With that in thought she drew.

[Sara SPC: 4, LP: 5000, Hand: 4]

"I activate my Speed Spell Angel Baton! With it I can draw two cards and then have to discard one."

The drawn cards were White Stone of Legend and the Speed Spell Trade-In.

"As I have to discard a card, I chose White Stone of Legend, which activates its effect."

"What effect?" Kiryu asked.

"I can add one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck to my hand. But I will put it in the grave for this: my Speed Spell Trade-In. When I discard a Level 8 Monster I can draw two new cards!"

Kiryu just watched her while she looked what she had gotten. Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Synchro Blast. Well that was something to fight with.

"I also activate my Speed Spell Summon Speeder! That lets me Special Summon any Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand and I select my Divine Dragon Ragnarok. Afterwards I summon Hyper Synchron!" [Mashine/ Tuner/ LV 4/ ATK: 1600]

"A Tuner? So, you're going to Synchro Summon?"

"That's the plan. I'm tuning Hyper Synchron with Divine Dragon Ragnarok to Synchro Summon – Light End Dragon!" [Dragon/ Synchro/ LV 8/ ATK: 2600]

"And thanks to my Tuner's Special Ability Light End Dragon gets 800 more Attack Points."

[Light End Attack: 3400]

"Yes, her Light End Dragon is now stronger then Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Nerve shouted enthusiastically while Crow still had a worried face.

"Watch out for his handless-combo, Sara." He murmered.

"Light End Dragon, attack his Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" She ordered her monster.

"That won't do! I activate the Special Ability of Infernity Guardian in my graveyard! As long as I have no cards in my hand my monster won't be destroyed by battle or card effect!" Kiryu cut in.

"But you still lose 400 Life Points! And I set one card face-down. Your turn."

[Kiryu SPC: 8 LP: 3600, Hand: 0]

Because of Power Baton's effect Kiryu wasn't allowed to draw a card so there was only one thing for him to do.

"I move Hundred-Eyes Dragon in Defense Mode and end my turn." He said. [DEF: 2500]

"That was not much." Sara commented and drew herself.

"Yeah, but this way it's much funnier, don't you think? Slowly drawing away our lifes?" He asked back, again laughing like a maniac.

Sara just flinched at his attitude, continuing with her turn.

[Sara SPC: 6, LP: 5500, Hand: 2]

"First I play Dragunity Spear in Attack Mode!" Sara said while placing her monster on the Disk. [Dragon/ Tuner/ LV 3/ ATK: 1000]

"Another Tuner?" Kiryu questioned.

"That's right and now I activate my Speed Spell Spirit of the Racing Dragon! This lets me play any Dragon-type Monster from my hand, deck or grave at the cost of half that monster's Attack Points and that this monster can't attack the turn it is summoned." She explained to him.

"Then what good does that do you?"

"Easily, I summon Curse of Dragon!" [Dragon/ Normal/ Dark/ LV5/ ATK: 2000]

Sara therefore lost 1000 Life Points but then Kiryu and all the others saw what she was up to.

"A second Synchro Monster?"

"That's the plan, so show yourself – Dark End Dragon!" [Dragon/ Sychro/ LV8/ ATK: 2600]

Now Sara had both halves of Light and Darkness Dragon on the field and she had a strategy on how to get rid of Hundred-Eyes Dragon and to bring his Life Points down.

"Light End Dragon, attack his Hundred-Eyes Dragon with Shining Sublimation!"

"Are you stupid or what? I have no cards in my hand, so Infernity Guardian prevents my monster from being destroyed by battle."

"I activate my Trap: Synchro Blast! When one of my Synchro Monsters has battled, after Damage Calculation you get 500 points of damage!" Sara explained.

"No, I won't!" Kiryu said, activating his trap: Damage Translation. "That halves all the battle damage I get!"

"You still lose 250 points. Now it's your turn, Dark End Dragon, attack his Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" The outcome was still the same, so Kiryu lost another 250 points while his monster remained on the field.

"And during my second Main Phase, I activate the Special Ability of Dark End Dragon! By decreasing his Attack and Defense Points by 500, I can put one of your monsters to the grave." [Dark End Dragon: ATK: 2100]

"I still have Infernity Guardian in my grave!" Kiryu shouted, even Yusei looked bewildered at Sara.

"That's true, but Dark End's effect doesn't destroy your monster, so your Guardian's effect doesn't activate." Sara said with a smirk when Kiryu finally got her plan.

"Yes! Now she can get rid of his Hundred-Eyes Dragon even if his hand has no cards and with his Dragon gone, his handless-combo is useless!" Crow congratulated loudly.

Also Yusei and Jack grinned happily since Sara really had found a way to get rid of that thing.

However he didn't look that concerned that his monster was gone, which Sara couldn't understand.

That got some sense at the End Phase of her turn when he activated the other effect of Damage Translation.

"What does that do?" Sara asked him.

"I got damaged two times this turn from your trap. That allows me to Special Summon two Ghost Tokens."

Sara blinked. If he was able to draw a Level 7 or higher monster on his next turn he would be able to summon it, now that he had those two tokens.

But Sara had nothing more to do, so she ended her turn.

[Kiryu SPC: 8, Hand: 1, LP: 3100]

Kiryu laughed manically again and Sara rose her eyebrows. Something was definitely not right.

"I think I missed the joke." Sara stated with narrowed eyes. Every inch of her was on alert while she waited for Kiryu to go on.

"It's showtime and time to send to to the depths of hell!" He cried out, still laughing evily, which was really hitting on Sara's nerves.

"What are you talking about?"

But before he answered Sara and the others recognized the people standing outside the geoglyphe. They all wore the same robes like the one Dick Pitt had worn.

"What's happening?" Yusei asked, shocked. But nobody answered.

"Who are those people?" Taka wanted to know.

"I think those might be the persons that went missing in Satellite." Crow gave back, also watching in horror.

"What's happening here, Kiryu?" Yusei demanded again, while the asked still couldn't refrain from laughing.

"I sacrifice my two tokens together with the souls of the people in Satellite!" He cried out while Sara, Yusei, Jack and Crow could only stare in shock, as those innocent people got their souls abstracted.

They were transferred into something indefinable and shell-like, which turned out to be a monster.

Kiryu murmured something Sara couldn't hear in her shock as she finally realized the monster forming in front of her – the giant she had seen in her dream and now Kiryu shouted out his name: "Come forth – Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

[Fiend/ Effect/ LV 10/ ATK: 3000]

Everyone looked terrified at his new monster, Carly was even crying.

Before Sara could do anything to come over her shock, the giant monster, Ccapac Apu longed for her.

She didn't get what was going on, until she heard that Kiryu had ordered his monster to attack her directly.

"It can attack directly?" Sara cried out, panic forming inside her. She didn't have anything to protect her, so naturally it fully hit her.

But that wasn't the worst part. Since she did have 1500 points left, she hadn't lost the duel but the impact was something she would have never imagined. It was more than a few times harder then what she knew from Aki or her training with her mother, when they had turned into dragons.

This attack took away her breath, smashing her to the ground, which made her loose grip of her D-Wheel and let her roll a few times over the sharp stones. She felt her skin being ripped and also tasted some blood in her face.

She didn't bother to look for her motorcycle, when there were so many things going through her head that moment.

Sara didn't really feel the pain, not yet, but she couldn't move either. Her muscles and nerves didn't do what she wanted.

Then the panic washed over her, as she got the feeling of not being able to feel the dragon inside her anymore. Just what had happened to her? Was she going mad or something? Because there was no way that she would die.

The last thing she heard was a D-Wheel stopping right next to her and Yusei shouting her name, while Kiryu laughed again before everything around her turned dark.

****

It took only moments until Crow was next to Yusei.

"We have to bring her to Martha!" Crow shouted to his friend, who only nodded.

They put her onto Yusei's D-Wheel and the two boys drove off, while Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz decided to take Sara's D-Wheel.

None of them looked up as the helicopter with Jack turned and flew back towards Neo Domino City.

"What are you doing? Go down at once! I won't abandon my friends! We don't know what happened to Sara!" Jack shouted at the pilot.

"We can't do that, Atlas-sama! Besides, what can you do, without your D-Wheel?" Mikage reminded him.

So Jack could only flinch and look back down, as Yusei and Crow drove off with an unconcious Sara.

**MasakiSora-chan: Hope you liked it. I'm not sure about the scene where Sara gets hit from Ccapac Apu, so please tell me what you think about it. **

**And thanks again for Spirit of the Racing Dragon, D. J. Scales.**

**D. J. Scales: You don't have to. Besides, are you guys using Field Spells in your upcoming duels?**

**Jack: Field Spells? You can't use them in a Turbo Duel, silly. What is with you obsession over Field Spell anyway?**

**D. J. Scales: What's with your obnoxious behavior?**

**Jack: I don't have to answer that.**

**D. J. Scales: On the other hand, I was refering to Ground Duels not Turbo Duels, dumb blonde.**

**Jack: What was that?**

**Crow: Well, I could certainly use some Field Spells with my deck. **

**Jack: Crow! Didn't you listen to what I just said?**

**Sara: We heard it Jack. But why are we even talking about that?**

**D. J. Scales: Because I asked. **

**MasakiSora-chan: Enough of that. Please be kind and leave a review please.**


	19. Target: Arcadia Movement

**Ruka: Sara is going to survive, isn't she?**

**Crow: Of course she is, she promised me!**

**Rua: How bad were her injuries?**

**Yusei: We're not sure. We only saw that she was bleeding at her head and her right arm was at an unnormal angle. I think it might be broken.**

**Ruka & Rua: No way!**

**MasakiSora-chan: Calm down guys, everything that matters is that she isn't dead, right?**

**D. J. Scales: Right, it could have been worse. I mean she could have been roasted alive back there.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Don't scare them so much. Besides, nobody kills a dragon that easily. **

**Another thing, from now on I think I'll go with an outsider's point of view, otherwise I would have to cut out too much. So time to go on with the chapter. Enjoy reading!**

**Target: Arcadia Movement**

Yusei and Crow waited, desperately. It had already been over an hour since they had arrived at Martha's. They had told her that Sara was quite injured, so Dr. Schmitt had come immediately and had begun operating on her at once. Martha assisted him, so the two boys were left in the hall and had nothing more to do than wait.

Crow leaned against the wall opposite the stairs, his arms folded in front of chest. He had closed his eyes, refusing to look at anything.

Yusei sat on the bench next to him, with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. He stared onto the ground in front of him, not really seeing it. They were both worried to death, not knowing what would become of their friend.

Another hour later Rally and the others came to them, together with Saiga. They had brought Sara's D-Wheel but oddly enough Rally, Nerve, Taka and Blitz were only in their underware. They shortly explained that they had come across some strange guys who had wanted to steal the White Dragon and to prevent that, they had to leave behind everything else they had when finally Saiga had found and rescued them.

Then the guys asked how Sara was, but they were only told that she was still operated on so they wrapped themselves in some blankets. However they could do nothing more then Yusei and Crow, just sit and wait. Rally meanwhile held Sara's partly broken helmet in his lap.

**Neo Domino City, Arcadia Movement:**

Divine watched as Aki was training with a dummy. It seemed that she hadn't been herself lately, she had gotten weaker since the events of the Fortune Cup.

Aki was breathing hardly as she attacked the dummy again, making it burst into pieces.

Divine was then joined by a member of the Movement: "I looked at the figures and it seems that Izayoi isn't herself these days."

"Yes, since her powers come from the hatred inside her I thought she would be stable right now." Divine murmured, thinking back to the second day of the Fortune Cup, where Aki had been facing Sara Kaiba:

"_I want you to remember what I tried to tell you back in the Acadamy and you should also realize that we can still be friends."_

_Aki shook her head. "Stop it! You turned on me like everyone else. I'm just a fearful witch but for you I was a project you grew tired of!" To show what she meant, she longed towards her pocket and put on her mask which let no more doubts that she really was the Black Rose Witch._

"_That's not true and you know it! You're not alone and I am your friend that will be there to give you the strength you need!"_

"_Nonsense! Don't you see that I don't need you anymore? I have Divine who thinks for me and that is all I need!" _

In the end Aki had been crying after her defeat and from that day on, she even began to think of her friendship with Sara again.

"That was the last time you interfered with my plans, Sara Kaiba." Divine said to himself before turning around and leaving the training hall.

**Tops, Rua and Ruka's flat****, three days after the duel:**

Rua, Ruka and Yanagi sat together on the couch, Ruka holding her right arm. She had had a very weird dream that night. Her mark had been glowing and she had seen a battle between their Signer-dragons and some evil creatures, most of them had looked like animals. She saw it until the moment, when both Reborn of Blue-Eyes and Ancient Fairy Dragon had been captured, but for some reason the White Dragon had been able to get out of the threads but too late. The other dragons had been held busy by the other enemies and before Reborn could get Ancient Fairy it had already been sucked in and the very next moment the evil creatures had vanished, sealed into Nazca Lines.

Ruka had sat up straight, noticing her glowing arm and that her brother was also awake because of it.

"What's going on, Ruka?" He had asked her.

"Yusei is going to fight." She had answered weakly.

But soon later the feeling had changed. It wasn't Yusei who was fighting, but rather Sara. Whatever it was that had happened, it was over and Ruka couldn't shave off the feeling that something very bad had happened.

"So, what do we do now?" The old man took her thoughts back to the present.

Himuro in the meantime had opened the laptop and looked through his mails.

"No answers from Saiga. I can't get in contact with him." He stated, closing the computer.

"What about Aki-nee-chan?" Rua suddenly said.

"Izayoi-san? What's with her?"

"She's also a Signer, maybe she can help us." The little boy explained.

"I'm not sure." Himuro gave back and even Yanagi wasn't fond of that idea.

"There are bad rumours about the Arcadia Movement."

In the end they nevertheless decided to visit the Movement and Aki but nothing happened as planned.

Divine had heard that Ruka was able to travel to the Spirit World – he had seen it with his own eyes at the Fortune Cup – and therefore tried to get her into the Movement. As Rua was her twin, he thought that maybe the little boy also had some kind of power himself.

However when he dueled with Rua he didn't show anything of the sort. Ruka was left in a cabin, able to watch as her brother was hurt badly by Divine's Psychic Powers and Aki joined her, telling her that is was only a test.

Ruka couldn't believe how emotionless the older girl seemed while Rua was finally beaten by Divine and fainted.

**Satellite, Martha's orphanage:**

Sara opened her eyes and looked around.

On first sight, nothing looked familiar.

She tried to sit up, but gave up immediately, as her whole body began to ache everywhere. She also recognized that her upper body was wrapped in bandages, her right arm was in a splint and she was only wearing a black vest on it, which was not hers.

Then a woman came in. She looked Hispanic, was short, had tanned skin and black hair. In her hands she had a plate with apples.

"Martha!" Sara cried out as she saw her.

"Finally you're awake. I was beginning to worry when you would wake up."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You were severly injured during your last duel. You fainted, Yusei and Crow brought you here, where Dr. Schmitt and I started to operate on you at once."

"You operated on me?"

"Yes, we did. That was three days ago."

"Wait a sec, I slept three whole days?"

Martha nodded while she handed Sara a peeled and cut apple. "That had really been necessary."

Thanking her, the girl took the plate but didn't eat.

Martha meanwhile turned around again and searched for some new bandages in the cupboards.

"You know, I heard from Yusei that you were fighting Kiryu, to protect him. He really is getting himself down because of that. He thinks that it's his fault that you ended up like this." The woman explained, finally getting the bandages she had been searching for.

Sara didn't answer. That was nothing out of the ordinary on Yusei's part. She tucked up her legs and wrapped her arms around them, her chin resting on her knees.

"I was so useless." She muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Martha asked her, stepping next to the bed.

Sara continued to stare into space but nevertheless raised her voice, when she answered: "I wasn't able to do anything. Even if that attack hadn't knocked me off my D-Wheel, there wouldn't have been anything I could have done. I didn't have the cards to call Reborn on my very next turn and even if I did, it wouldn't have been able to help me."

"Now, now, since when do you let yourself droop?" Martha scolded her but Sara didn't answer.

Sighing Martha turned the girl around and began changing her bandages, while continuing with her speech: "You know, I don't get the whole thing that is happening right now, but from what I heard from Yusei, you should know that you are not alone. You try to protect them all by yourself, but they are all grown people, who can take care of themselves."

Martha looked at her again, but Sara avoided her gaze.

"You don't have to take all the burden to yourself. If you reach out for help, you will get it. Nobody expects you to protect everyone."

"But I promised." Sara murmured.

"So what? You have to die for nothing, when you all together are much stronger?"

Now Sara looked up, but turned away again quickly.

"I get what you want me to tell Martha, but well, I think I grew protective of them."

"Then let me tell you something: I'm their mother, well Yusei's, Jack's and Crow's foster mother to be precisely, but I also don't like to hear that they are fighting out there with their lives on stake. But what matters the most, is that I believe in them. I believe that they will win and survive and that is something you should also do."

Sara smiled a little while Martha finished putting on the bandages.

"You're right. Thanks Martha."

"That's what mothers are there for. Speaking of which, I called yours and told her what happened."

It took a few moments until those news sank in. "You did what?"

"Of course I called. What else should I have done? You were nearly killed! Besides, she had seen part of the duel together with Goodwin."

"She was with Goodwin?"

"That's what she said. She then asked me to look out for you a bit more, thanked for me for all the help and then hang up to tell your dad about it."

"Crap."

"What is it now?" The woman asked her.

"Dad is going to kill me."

"Why would he?"

"I would have lost that duel if I wouldn't have been thrown off."

"Excuse me? Who cares about the outcome of the duel right now? If that hadn't been interrupted you could have been dead! That's much worse then losing a game!"

"I know that, Martha. But our lifes depend on the outcome of those games." Sara muttered.

"You know what? I think you should go outside. Yusei is repairing your D-Wheel for you. He is doing nothing else since we finished with your operation."

Sara nodded and soon saw that Martha was right. The black-haired Signer was working on her mashine while Saiga was next to him, sitting in front of his laptop.

"Don't dare to break it in any way, Yusei." Sara told him in a playful warning tone, which made him jump in surprise by the sound of her voice.

"Sara! You're awake!" He shouted out happily, coming towards her and hugging her tightly.

"Ouch, Yusei that hurts!" Sara cried out in pain so Yusei let go of her immediately.

"Sorry, but I was just so worried about you. Even when Martha said there was nothing more to be afraid about I couldn't help but feel anxious."

"I know Yusei, that's just how you are. By the way, how is my White Dragon doing?"

"Better than you I think. Only a few more adjustments and it should run smoothly again." Yusei answered.

"I see." Sara gave back. "Where are the others?"

"Crow went back to the kids, saying that he doesn't want to leave them alone after everything that had happened and Rally, Nerve, Blitz and Taka also went back after hearing you would be alright and curing most of their cold."

"They caught a cold?"

"Yes, while getting your D-Wheel here. They had to give up their clothes to do so."

Sara raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything more.

Saiga meanwhile had listened to their conversation silently, not bothering to say anything.

"Come in guys, dinner is ready!" Martha called out. "And you are going to eat at least three portions, got it Sara?" She added towards the girl.

"Don't fret Martha, I'm starving."

"You should after sleeping for three days." The woman gave back before everyone went in to eat.

**Neo Domino City, Carly's flat:**

Jack turned to leave together with Mikage, which Carly tried to prevent.

"Where are you going Jack?"

"I have to think on how to help my friends. And in your case: Don't get near anything that deals with what you have witnessed. Those Dark Signers are far too dangerous and you shouldn't get involved in this. I'll tell you everything when it's over. Thanks again for taking me in." He then left the flat with Mikage on his heels, hoping that Carly would follow his demand.

However the female reporter didn't intend to do that. After crying some time over Jack's departure she finally realized that she had totally fallen in love with him. So instead of doing what he had said she remembered that there was another Signer about whom she didn't know much: Izayoi Aki, the Black Rose Witch.

So soon after Jack and Mikage had left, she went out herself to find some clues.

After having spoken with a friend in a card shop she finally got a file of the Psychic Duelist and much to her surprise she also found a reverence to Misty Lola.

As Carly had already met the Top-Model at the film preview she went to her hotel, where the receptionist didn't want to let her through but then Misty herself showed up and said it was okay, so Carly followed her to her apartment.

There Carly showed her what she had found out about the Arcadia Movement and that she intended to go there.

Misty then told her that her younger brother was killed by Arcadia and that she shouldn't get involved further in this, also saying that she can already see Death watching her.

However Carly still didn't refuse to dig deeper and finally went to the Arcadia Movement itself.

Soon later Carly arrived at Arcadia Head Quarters and sneeked in. Disguisted as a cleaner she met Divine and Izayoi Aki but they soon left, giving her the opportunity to go into Divine's room. She soon found a secret chamber, with many books in it.

While lost in thoughts she accidently knocked over another file, containing data of Rex Goodwin. But before she was able to comprehend what she had just found out, someone came in.

"I knew there was a rat." Divine said derogatory, making Carly jump in shock.

He then challenged her to a duel, as he was a Psychic Duelist Carly would feel every one of his attacks. After only a few turns Divine was able to beat her. He attacked her three times, each time shoving her a bit more in the thick windows. The last one finally made the glass break and Carly fell out. She flew the long distance towards the ground, images of Jack flashing threw her thoughts. She whispered his name a last time before she crashed through the rooftop of another building.

Divine laughed at the sight of it, knowing that Carly could never survive such a fall.

Down on the ground Carly's deck and body began to glow and an earthquake began.

Misty, who looked at her shaking tea, said loud to herself: "Carly. It's beginning sooner than I thought." She stood up and left her apartment.

**Satellite, Martha's orphanage:**

Sara and Yusei were out again after Martha had finally let the girl go – after five plates full of good stew.

Sara was just giving Yusei some orders on how to repair her D-Wheel, when suddenly his mark began to glow. He looked up to her, a sad expression on his face.

"Aki." Sara whispered as she got that sick feeling as always, when a Dark Signer was on his way.

"Izayoi will be alright. She can take care of herself. Besides you can't help her right now." Yusei tried to appease her.

"I know Yusei, you don't have to remind me how weak I am." His friend muttered.

"Sorry Sara, I didn't mean it that way." Yusei quickly apologized.

"It's alright. I just hope that she is up against it. Whatever it is." Sara turned away, looking into the direction of Neo Domino City.

**Neo Dominio City, Arcadia Movement: **

Divine turned away from the door, when somebody blocked his way.

"Get out of my way, I don't – " His voice broke the moment he recognized the person in front of him. "You? But – that's impossible!"

"It's time for a rematch, Divine. And this time it will end in my favor." A female voice answered.

**Two floors down: **

Aki walked through the corridors in search for Divine but she couldn't find him.

Suddenly a woman appeared on he other half of the balcony, who Aki soon recognized as the Top-Model Misty Lola.

"What are you doing here?" The Signer asked her.

"We are destined to fight. I am a Dark Signer."

"Dark Signer?" Aki frowned. She had never heard of anything like that.

Then a purple mark in form of a lizard appeared on Misty's arm and her eyes went black. The same mark engulfed the city around the Arcadia Movement, as well as the purple mark of the hummingbird.

Aki and Misty then began a duel in which Misty even was able to destroy Aki's Black Rose Dragon and summoned her own Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua. But they were interrupted by a screaming voice.

Aki turned towards the balcony and only seconds later someone fell down from above: Divine.

"No! Divine!" The girl screamed, looking desperately downstairs.

"Seems that our duel has to wait." Misty meant and turned away but Aki didn't give her the slightest attention. All that mattered to her was that Divine was dead.

She didn't realize the screamings of Ruka and Himuro from the other side of the balcony when suddenly debris began falling down on her and knocked her out.

**Outside **Himuro, the twins and Yanagi met up with Jack and told him that Izayoi was still inside after having fought against a Dark Signer.

Despite being warned he dashed inside with his D-Wheel, where he soon found the unconcious Izayoi. He also spotted Carly's broken glasses and screamed out for her but of course he didn't get an answer. So Jack picked up his fellow Signer and escaped the building just in time before it collapsed.

**MasakiSora-chan: That was kind of hard**** and got pretty long but is a compensation for the last two chapters, which were a bit short. **

**Sara: Aki! Tell me how Aki is!**

**D. J. Scales: She isn't dead, as well as you were. Didn't Martha tell you to not be so protective?**

**Sara: Tha****n let me be overprotective, for Ra's sake! **

**Yusei: No reason to freak out, Sara. She is going to be alright, believe me. **

**Jack: She is alright, I carried her out.**

**D. J. Scales: Don't make it sound like you planned it. You were more worried for Carly than for Aki. **

**Jack: What should that mean?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Geez, guys, stop arguing with each other.**

**And to all YuseiXAki Fans: Next time is the ever so famous hospital scene. That won't be updated as soon as these last chapters but I'm going to update as soon as possible. See ya! And don't forget to review!**


	20. The History behind the Black Rose Witch

**Ruka: How is Aki-san?**

**Jack: She is in coma.**

**Sara: She is what?**

**Jack: The doctors even don't know if she will ever wake up again.**

**Rua: What are we going to do?**

**D. J. Scales: Yusei can wake her up and Sara gets her back to her senses with Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. And there won't be a derogatory crowd calling her a witch this time.**

**Yusei & Sara: What are you talking about?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Sorry for the long update, I just couldn't get satisfied with that chapter and as I didn't want to cut it, this got pretty long. Now, let's go on and hopefully I was able to meet your expectations with this.**

**The ****History behind the Black Rose Witch**

**Neo Domino City, Hospital:**

Catherine wasn't surprised at what she saw when she entered the hallway of the hospital, which lead to Izayoi Aki's room.

In front of it stood three persons: the twins and behind them Jack, staring through the glass walls with his arms crossed.

"Ne, don't you think it's kind of cool having three Signers together?" Rua suddenly asked to which his sister only murmured something while Jack remained still.

"Is there really nothing we can do to help her?" Ruka then asked with a worried look on her face.

"You are all Signers so why shouldn't you be able to do anything?" Catherine joined them and three heads turned towards her immediately.

"You again?" Jack asked.

"Now, now Jack. Where are your manners? Is that how you talk to your friend's parent?"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here, Mrs. Kaiba?" Rua went on.

The moment Catherine wanted to answer him though, two more persons came to the spacious room and looked through the glass.

One was a tall man with short brown hair and a beard, wearing a dark suit while the woman beside him had long red hair and wore a light blue dress.

As soon as the doctor stepped out of the door, they approached him.

"Doctor, we are her parents. Can you please tell us the condition of our daughter?"

"Yes, how is our daughter?" His wife added.

The doctor then told them, that she was in a comatose state and that they weren't sure if she would ever wake up.

Aki's mother then began to cry, saying something like it was all their fault that their girl had ended up like this.

At the sight of it Catherine decided to put an end to her crying and began to walk into the room.

**Satellite, Martha's orphanage:**

That morning Sara was allowed to take off her splint, but nevertheless her arm was still bandaged and she shouldn't put it under too much pressure. So she was again telling Yusei what to do at her White Dragon when Saiga came to them with his laptop.

"It seems your thoughts were right. The Dark Signers showed up in Neo Domino City." He said, so Sara and Yusei looked over his shoulder to see the pictures.

"That building is Arcadia Movement Headquarters."

"That means Izayoi really was their target." Yusei stated slowly.

"How is she?" Sara asked worried.

"I'm not sure." Saiga answered. "I only found out that she was taken to hospital."

"No way." Sara said weakly, falling onto her knees. "I failed again."

"Hey Sara, now is not the time to –" Yusei stopped in mid-sentence when a helicopter appeared above them. They all shielded themselves from the wind as it came down.

Few minutes later they were all seated in Martha's dining room, the guest on one side of the table, while Sara and Yusei sat across of him.

Saiga leaned against the wall next to the window and Martha gave their guest a cup of tea, which wasn't drunk at all.

"To introduce myself" The man began "I serve as a Senator in Neo Domino City – no, I'm Izayoi Aki's father, Izayoi Hideo."

Sara's eyes widened, even Yusei reacted but by narrowing his eyes.

What did he want with them?

"Aki is lying in hospital and in a comatose state. And we can't do anything. Please, Sara, your mother told me, that you are her friend and that you would be able to save her!"

"What? My mother was in the hospital?"

Hideo nodded.

"Why don't you just tell us the whole story?" Martha asked and so Hideo told them about Aki's childhood, how he wasn't able to be at home at her birthday, while she had waited so long for him that she had fallen asleep on the table.

The next day he had to go again on a business trip. Therefore the duel he had promised Aki had to wait, to which she ran away crying, shouting that she hated him.

But the worst day was a few days later, when he had finally found some time to duel with Aki. But in the middle of the duel his phone had rung. The person on the other end had wanted him to come, it was really important. Just as he wanted to tell Aki that he had to go, the girl got mad, activating her trap Rose Flame. But unlike all the times before, her card became real, shoving him into the wall, flames burning around him.

Scared Aki approached him and now he had also seen the red claw-like mark glowing on her arm. His wife was kneeling in front of him but he only looked at Aki, terrified.

"Stay back, Aki! What was that? That's as if – you were a monster!"

Aki stopped in her tracks and Hideo tried to apologize for the words he would be never able to take back. His daughter began crying and from that day on everything went downhill.

Hideo and his wife didn't know how to handle their daughter, he had even slapped her once to which she asked him if he had done that because she was a monster.

Later they had even forced her into Duel Academy where she was again avoided and feared by everyone.

"Only for a short time she seemed happier, but she didn't tell us anything about it. Maybe that was when she had met you."

Hideo finished the story and everyone looked sadly, Yusei even a bit angry.

"We are her parents, but nevertheless we can't do anything that reaches through to her." He said, clenching his fists. Then he looked up and grabbed Sara's hands on the table.

"Please, save my daughter!"

Sara looked at him before turning away. "I'm not sure if I am strong enough right now."

Martha then stood with her hands on her hips. "What are you complaining now, Sara? This man is begging you!"

"I know, but –"

"No but!" Martha said resolutely and came around the table. "That girl is your friend so it is your responsibility to help her. And after everything you told me, she needs you now more than ever."

Sara smiled weakly. "You're right, Martha." She then nodded towards Hideo to tell him, that she was coming with him.

"Thank you! We will head out at once." He said while standing up.

"By the way, you're coming with us, aren't you, Yusei?" She asked her black-haired friend beside her.

"Of course but why are you asking?"

"Aki is also a Signer and you said yourself to the twins that all Signers are friends, if I recall correctly. On the other hand I think you are better when it comes to friendship speeches."

"What are you talking about?"

"Not sure myself. Just a feeling that I will need your help, whatever it is that awaits us at the hospital. Remember the last time I saw her? She didn't listen to one word I said."

"So what can I do?" Yusei asked.

"Well, you're a guy and you're good in convincing people. Maybe she listens to you."

"I'm not sure about that. But you can try this, if you think I shall help you." He stretched out his hand and handed her something.

Sara raised her eyebrows and took it. After looking at it she couldn't hide a smirk.

"Thanks Yusei. Then let's go and rescue our girlfriend."

Martha looked from one to another. Naturally she didn't miss the ambiguity in Sara's words.

"Yusei, you like this Aki-girl?" She therefore asked him.

"What? No, I don't even know her!" Yusei cried out, while Saiga began to laugh, as well as Sara and Martha. Yusei then cast Sara an evil glare for getting Martha jumping to conclusions.

"Let's go." Sara said between two laughs when Martha was still patting his shoulder.

**Neo Domino City, Hospital:**

"Yusei, Sara!" Rua cried out as he saw them.

Aki's father then gestured them to go in. Yusei followed him but when Sara also wanted to go, Catherine stopped her. "Wait a moment, Sara."

The girl stopped and looked at her. "What is it, mom?"

"I talked with your father about that duel you had." She answered, looking worried at Sara's still bandaged arm.

"I'm alright, if that's what you wanted to ask."

"No, I wanted to give this to you." She said, handing her daughter a Duel Monsters Card.

Sara flipped it around and gasped in shock. "For real now?"

"Your father wanted you to have this card." Catherine answered. "Now go in and help your friend."

Sara nodded and turned inside. Yusei was standing next to Aki's bed removing his right glove. When Sara was walking up to him, he whipped away the tears on the girl's face and suddenly Yusei's mark glowed again, as did Aki's.

No second later the red-head opened her eyes, sitting up slowly.

Sara blinked in surprise when she recognized the feelings washing through her friends while Aki only seemed to notice Yusei in front of her. "Yusei?" She asked. "Why are you here?"

Before he could answer though, Sara said "Aki, I'm so glad that you are awake."

The girl turned around, her eyes getting angry the moments she saw her former friend. Then she also noticed her parents standing there, looking at her with a worried and terrified expression.

"What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you that I don't need you anymore? I have Divine –" She began to yell at Sara and her parents but stopped in the middle of her sentence. She hold her head before crawling up her knees.

"No, I don't. Divine is – Divine is – "

"Izayoi." Yusei said quietly.

Aki stood up and turned towards Yusei. "Divine was the only one who ever accepted me! Not like them! He –" She stopped again while Yusei and Sara couldn't catch on what the problem was with him.

"Izayoi, calm down!" The black-haired Signer said to her but Aki didn't.

"He is dead." She whispered through her hands, her eyes full of horror.

"Divine is dead?" Sara asked surprised but that was when Aki fully snapped.

"Without Divine I have nothing left in this world! He gave me a place to return to but now that place is gone."

"What are you talking about?" Sara asked and Aki turned towards her. But she didn't answer the question. "If I don't have anything left in this world, I'll make you suffer the same pain. I knew this mark was a wretched one from the very beginning and now I'm going to destroy everything!"

"AKI!" Sara cried out.

"Izayoi, calm down!" Yusei tried a second time but she shoved him away. "You are also one of my enemies, Fudo Yusei, because you sided with _her."_

Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

Aki jumped back a few feet and took out her Duel Disk.

"Izayoi, we are here because we are your friends! We Signers share a special bond, don't forget that!"

"No, we aren't friends. I only had one friend but he is dead now, so I'm going to make you suffer the same way!" Aki repeated again. She readied her Duel Disk, casting a strong wind that blew away her bed and the machines. Sara, Yusei and Catherine held up their arm to shield themselves, while Jack caught the twins, who bumped into him and Hideo embraced his wife.

"Seems that the only way to reach through to her is really a duel." Yusei stated and Sara walked up to him.

"That's right. We are enemies who are destined to fight."

"Let me do this, Yusei. Looks like I have to save Aki from herself this time."

"Save me? Don't make me laugh."

"Are you sure? You are still injured." Yusei remarked.

"I know, but I can handle it. Besides, you gave me some back-up before, remember?"

Yusei nodded and went back a few steps so she turned back to the girl in front of her.

"Please listen to me Aki. We are all here to let you know that you are not alone. Your parents are also sorry for what they have done."

"Shut up! I don't believe one word of it!"

"Izayoi!" Yusei shouted again but she just shook her head.

"Duel!" The girls shouted together, while Sara prepared her Duel Disk, together with the two cards she had gotten.

"I'll begin." Aki stated and drew.

[LP: 4000, Hand: 6]

"I summon Evil Thorn and activate its effect. By releasing this card my opponents takes 300 points of damage!"

Her monster exploded and small thorns knocked Sara off of her feet.

"Sara!" Yusei and Ruka cried out, while Sara began coming to her feet again.

"When I activated Evil Thorns effect, I'm allowed to Special Summon two other Evil Thorns from my deck." Aki went on and her monsters appeared on her side of the field. [Plant/Effect/LV 1/ATK: 100]

"But they lose their effects." Jack stated to which Ruka sighed relieved. "Thanks goddess, that means she won't be damaged more for the time being."

"I also activate my Spell Card Closed Plant Gate. When I have two Plant-type Monsters on my side of the field, you can't attack the next turn." Aki then finished her turn.

[Sara LP: 3700, Hand: 6]

"I play Masked Dragon in Defense Mode and set two cards face-down. Your turn." Sara said with a grim face.

[Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 5]

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight and use its effect to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Plant-type Monster from my hand – so come Dark Verger!"

Sara narrowed her eyes. She already saw where that move was heading. Behind her Rua began to count the level of her monsters. "Level 1 plus Level 1 plus Level 2 plus Level 3 equals – "

"Seven." Ruka said to him.

"Black Rose Dragon." Jack added.

Rua gasped in shock while Aki performed exactly said Synchro Summon.

Black Rose Dragon flapped its wings causing everybody to shield themselves again.

"I activate the Equip Card Thorns of Malice! Therefore Black Rose's Attack Points go up by 600!"

Sara grinded her teeth. Now Black Rose had again 3000 Attack Points and right now she didn't have anything to fight against it.

"I also activate the Special Ability of Black Rose Dragon! By removing Evil Thorn from the game I bring your Monster into Attack Mode and make its Attack Points zero!"

Masked Dragon was on his feet, pretty lost without any points.

"Go Black Rose Dragon – attack Masked Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Aki! Remember that card? I activate Book of Moon and just like last time, my monster goes back into face-down Defense Mode!"

"Maybe but this time you also lose points and your monster isn't destroyed!"

Sara stumbled back when the attack hit her, her Life Points dropping down to 2100.

"And don't forget that your Dragon's Attack and Defense Points are decreased by 600." Aki reminded her.

[Masked Dragon ATK: 800, DEF: 500]

"I end my turn."

"Then I continue!"

[Sara LP: 2100, Hand: 3]

She looked at her nearly useless hand. Closing her eyes she said: "I switch Masked Dragon in Attack Mode and end my turn."

Rua behind her gulped and Aki smirked while drawing.

[Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 3]

"Didn't you say you wanted to save me? Now look at you, you can't do anything."

Sara clenched her fists in frustration. Aki did have a point there.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack Masked Dragon!"

Of course Masked Dragon wasn't destroyed, so the attack went on to Sara. But before it could hit her, something brown and flurry appeared before her, absorbing the attack.

"What was that?" Aki asked.

"Kuriboh. By discarding him, I was able to make the Battle Damage by Black Rose Dragon zero."

Now it was Aki who looked annoyed. "You shield yourself behind a fur ball? You really are weak."

"Don't call him weak! You don't want to know how oven he had rescued uncle Yugi."

"Whatever. By the way, your monsters Attack Points go another 600 points down."

With that Aki ended her turn.

"Please Aki, stop this!" Her father suddenly pleaded.

The girl just chuckled. "Those eyes, they are the same as back then, dad. When you had seen a monster!"

Hideo looked helpless at his daughter, who had again that crazy glare in her eyes.

"My turn!" Sara said out loud.

[Sara LP: 2100, Hand: 4]

"Aki, I told you, we are here to help you, not to laugh at you or whatever you think we are doing here."

"Come to the point."

"You'll see after I summoned Debris Dragon."

Aki raised her eyebrows and waited.

"Thanks to Debris Dragons Special Ability I can summon a Monster with 500 or less Attack Points from my graveyard and lucky me, Kuriboh only has 300."

Yugi's monster appeared on the field and Aki snarled.

"And what do you want with that fury little thing?"

"Easily, I'll use them for a Synchro Summon."

"Wait, their combined level is eight. But with those monsters you can neither call Reborn of Blue-Eyes, Light End Dragon nor Dark End Dragon and because of Debris Dragon you have to call a dragon!"

"I'm totally aware of that. That's why I'm calling – Stardust Dragon!" [Dragon/Synchro/LV 8/ATK: 2500]

"Stardust Dragon?" Aki asked perplexed.

"But that's Yusei's ace monster!" Rua cried out and Yusei smiled a moment before saying: "We told you that we are here to help you. You are not alone, Izayoi!"

"So what? Even if you called Stardust Dragon, **you** can't save anyone as well as your Dragon or Sara."

"You're right, we can't save you." Yusei stated.

"Huh?" Aki looked up, perplexed. That wasn't the reaction she had anticipated.

"We can only pray that our friend gets saved." The black-haired Signer went on.

Sara smiled. You really could rely on Yusei in such matters.

"Friend?"

"Yes, Izayoi. We are friends."

"No, we are not!" Aki cried out, again releasing her whole powers. "My turn!"

[Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 4]

"Battle! Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!"

Sara shielded herself as she took 500 points of damage, earning her a scratch on her right cheek. When the attack also came near their spectators, Stardust's wing went between, protecting Jack, Yusei and the twins from the blast.

Stardust's Attack Points meanwhile went down to 1900.

"I end my turn."

[Sara LP: 1600, Hand: 4]

Sara frowned. She had just gotten Fusion. But she couldn't use it now.

"_If I could just get those two cards."_ She thought, before turning back to the game.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

[Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 5]

"I'll tear you apart slowly, Sara. Together with Stardust and your so-called friendship! For everything you did, especially for abandoning me!"

"Aki listen, I had my reasons for leaving. If you would just listen to me!"

"Go, Black Rose Dragon! Attack Stardust!" The thorns stroke again but Sara was prepared.

"I think you remember one of my favorites, Aki! Here comes Negate Attack!"

Aki clenched her fists. "I end my turn with a face-down."

"Aki." Hideo murmured but his daughter refused to look at him.

[Sara LP: 1600, Hand: 4]

Sara's eyes widened as she saw the card in her hand – it was the one her mother had given her earlier. Her father's best card. With one problem. She couldn't use it right now.

"_I only need one more card." _She thought desperately but there was nothing she could do right now, except of one thing. "I equip Stardust with Dragon's Treasure, which gives him 300 Attack and Defense Points." [Stardust ATK: 2200]

[Aki LP: 4000, Hand: 5]

"You are more persistent than I had thought. But that ends now."

"Then try."

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Stardust Dragon!"

"Stop Aki!" Hideo shouted, suddenly standing right in front of Sara.

Just as the attack was about to hit him, Sara shouted: "I activate my trap: Defense Draw! That makes any battle damage zero and I get to draw a card!"

"Then I activate Wonder Clover from my hand. By sending Lord of Poison to the graveyard my monster is allowed to battle a second time! And this time Black Rose Dragon, pummel daddy!"

Stardust Dragon's attack points now were 1600, so Sara would get 1400 points of damage – with other words, her trap couldn't help her right now, so the only thing left was that Stardust took the whole attack and therefore was defending Hideo, who would have gotten pretty much injured.

"Listen to me Aki, please." He then said. "It is true that I stopped thinking of you as a monster but we didn't know how to handle you and to be frankly, we were really scared of your powers."

"I knew that. That's why you sent me away."

"That's right but my true feelings should have followed. You should know that I – no, we – love you."

"Stop it! I don't believe it! I don't!"

"AKI!"

Aki's head shot up, as well as Sara's. Had Yusei just called her by her first name?

"They are right in front of you, aren't they? The place you always had and always will have are your parents, Aki." Yusei went on. The girl looked sadly towards her father, who began walking in her direction, totally ignoring Sara's warning that she couldn't protect him anymore. And Aki's powers were still running wild.

Aki shook her head, she still didn't want to believe them.

"I activate my trap: Doom Petal Countdown. By removing one Plant-type monster from play, I can inflict 300 points of damage to you."

Sara flinched as the petals stroke towards her, cutting her other cheek while her Life Points went down to 300.

"If I remove another Plant during the next turn, your Life Points will go down to zero, Sara."

"Then I have to beat you this turn!" Sara said out loud.

"_Please, let it be the card I need." _She thought desperately and drew.

[Sara LP: 300, Hand: 4]

"_There it is!"_

"I activate my Spell Card: Future Fusion!"

"Future Fusion?" Aki asked so Sara explained the effect for her: "I select one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, then I send its Fusion Material Monsters from my deck to the grave and during my second next Standby-Phase I can Summon that Fusion Monster."

Aki frowned. "That doesn't bring you anywhere."

"If that Fusion Monster was my aim, then yes. But it isn't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I send five dragons from my deck to the grave but as this duel won't last another two turns, you won't be able to see my Five God Dragon. On the other hand, I just sent three White Stones of Legend to the grave, which means, I get my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons."

"So what?"

"I activate my Spell Card Fusion to Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Aki just looked at her. She knew that Stardust wasn't strong enough to defeat her Black Rose Dragon and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon wasn't enough to bring her Life Points down this turn.

"Then I release my Ultimate Dragon to Special Summon – Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" [Dragon/Effect/LV 10/ATK: 3000]

"And thanks to its effect it gets 300 more Attack Points for each Dragon in my grave. As I have 10 dragons in my grave my monster has now 6000 Attack Points!"

"No way!" Aki cried out. With her Monster and Spell Card gone, Stardust would get its Life points back.

"Go, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon with Shining Burst!"

Aki cried out in pain when her monster exploded in orange flames. Her Life Points went down to 1000.

"I activate the Special Ability of Hedge Guard! By sending this monster to the grave my monster is not destroyed by battle but its Attack Points get halved!"

Black Rose was back on the field, but its Attack Points were mere 1200. That was not enough to shield her from Stardust Dragon's attack.

Aki then looked through the room, firstly stopping on Yusei before seeing the damage she did.

She remembered Yusei's words, that they were friends and that he wanted to help her. She saw Sara's arm, wrapped in bandages and recognized that she also was in pain, even when she didn't want to show it.

Then finally she caught eye of her father, approaching her. She didn't want him to come any nearer, so the petals, which were still flying through the whole room, stroke him but he refused to give up getting near to her.

That was when she understood that everything that he had said was true, they had feared her but nevertheless they wanted her to come home again.

Suddenly a huge white box flew towards him and he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

Crying out, Aki closed her fist making her powers disappear at once. The box fell in front of Hideo, not harming him in any way.

Aki ran up to her father, kneeling beside him.

Sara meanwhile watched as father and daughter embraced each other, Aki finally getting peace again, after having controlled her powers for the first time.

She looked up and saw something familiar, something Ruka as the only one was also able to see.

Above the spot where Aki had been standing a second ago was the spirit of Light and Darkness Dragon, glaring at Sara. The girl instantly knew what her dragon wanted to tell her: Aki was able to control her powers and she would forgive them.

Meanwhile Aki stood up, together with her father.

"I don't want to fight anymore. So please end this Sara."

Sara nodded, then glanced towards Yusei, who also nodded.

"It's time to break the witch's spell!" Sara said out loud. "Go, Stardust Dragon attack with Shooting Sonic!"

Of course the dragon obeyed, destroying Black Rose Dragon and bringing Aki's Life Points down to zero.

The red-haired Signer then leaned into her father, revealed the fight was finally over that she had a place where she belonged again.

**Sara took Stardust **and gave it back to its rightful owner, who went over to Aki and Hideo.

"If you want it, your parents will be the place you belong, Aki." He told her and she began to smile a bit.

She looked up to Hideo, telling them that she would come home again, to which Setsuko couldn't stop the tears that came with that.

The other Signers and Sara also approached them, Rua grinning widely of course.

"I'm glad that we are friends again and this time our circle of friends is even bigger."

Aki only nodded before longing inside her pocket.

"Here, I think you can take it back now."

Sara stretched out her hand, taking the card she had given Aki on her last day at Duel Academy.

"So, you are helping us to fight the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked her and Aki nodded.

After thinking again of Divine, Yusei told her that he also had had a friend he had once trusted but they had drifted apart. Sara knew that he was referring to Kiryu but didn't say anything, since she had to think about that duel again and the moment when Ccapac Apu had attacked her.

In the end Aki had made friends with all of them and the Signers had one duelist more to stand up against the Earthbound Immortals.

**MasakiSora-chan: I don't believe it. I'm finished with this.**

**Rua: That really took you long.**

**MasakiSora-chan: I know but I really didn't want to cut it.**

**Sara: Aki, you alright?**

**Aki: What did you say?**

**Sara: You are spacing out. Thinking of someone?**

**Aki: *blushes* Of course not! Who should I be thinking of anyway?**

**D. J. Scales: A certain Signer who helped saving you maybe?**

**Aki: No!**

**Sara: Don't deny it Aki. **

**Aki: There is nothing to deny!**

**Catherine: Sara, since when do you enjoy teasing your friends so much?**

**Sara: Not sure.**

**Catherine: *sighs* You spent too much time with Joey.**

**Seto: And since when do you have a weakling Kuriboh in your deck?**

**MasakiSora-chan: So guys, next chapters won't get that long (don't want to do that ever again) and remember, writing a review won't kill you. ; ) **


	21. The Signer's destiny?

**Rua: What are we going to do next?**

**Jack: That's nothing of your concern.**

**Ruka: Rua goes everywhere I go, so it is of his concern!**

**Crow: While you guys argue, I'm going to find some of those Dark Signers. They won't stand a chance against someone like me.**

**Yusei: No, Crow! You are no Signer, you can't do that! It's too dangerous!**

**D. J. Scales: You know that you can't stop him, don't you? You're in the city and he is in Satellite.**

**Sara: And that's why I'm driving us to Goodwin. **

**Jack: You do? How?**

**Sara: We have enough money for a limousine and chauffeurs, you know? And Goodwin has**** to give us some answers. And that as fast as possible. **

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Goodwin will tell you what he knows, isn't that what your mother said?**

**Now, let's go on with the chapter, shall we?**

**The Signer's destiny?**

Only a few hours after Sara's duel with Aki at the hospital, Yusei, Sara and Aki were in Security Headquarters together with Mikage, who showed them videos they had discovered in the half-destroyed Arcadia Movement. It showed some experiments Divine had done on his members to find out how strong their Psychic Powers were – often those involved electric current being run through the test persons.

The three friends looked at the pictures, though Aki looked away soon. That wasn't easy for someone as her, who had thought that the Arcadia was like a big and friendly family. To see that not everything was as perfect as Divine had told her, was like a stab with a knife.

To get to the tip of the iceberg, Mikage also showed her that Divine had tried to gather his own Army of Soldiers, consisting of his best Psychic Duelists. According to the list, Aki was one of them. Seeing that, the red-haired Signer couldn't take it anymore. She whirled around and ran out of the office. Sara and Yusei looked a last time at Mikage, who had shouted after the running girl before also leaving the room.

They soon found Aki sitting at a table. She seemed really uncomfortable and didn't know what to think anymore.

Yusei approached her slowly, while Sara remained at her spot and watched them.

"Aki."

"It's good to know the truth, actually. But I still hold those feelings, even if he was only using me." Aki said without looking up.

"It's alright. Nobody expects you to forget those feelings. But remember that we are your friends now and we are there for you if you need help."

This time Aki looked up and smiled a bit at him. "Thank you, Yusei."

Yusei just nodded at her and Sara began to smirk. That was going better than she had thought.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon afterwards all the Signers, Sara and Rua were standing in front of Goodwin's huge mansion.

As Jack was the only one who had seen it already, the others were impressed at the sight of it – except of Sara.

Goodwin came out and greeted them, his gaze stopping on Rua. "I only have business with the Signers and Kaiba-kun, you on the other hand were not invited." He said coldly.

As Rua made a face and had nearly accepted that he had to leave, Ruka got hold of his arm. "I won't stay without Rua!" She said resolutely.

Goodwin looked down on them, finally giving in.

"Yusei, why are we here? I thought you didn't trust Goodwin? After everything he had done to your friends?" Aki meanwhile leaned in on Yusei.

He and Sara had told the others everything that had happened to their friends and family before and at the Fortune Cup on their ride on the limousine.

"I still don't trust him. But he knows something that we don't." He gave back.

"Yusei's right. My mother said that he would tell us everything he knows. If it weren't for that, I would have killed him by now."

Aki and Yusei shot her side glances before the red-haired turned back to the boy beside her.

"So that's why you are siding with him." She added but neither Sara nor Yusei gave her an answer to that.

Finally Goodwin went inside, leading them through a long corridor, which looked like it belonged more to an ancient cave then to such a mansion.

"Where are we going, Goodwin?" Sara wanted to know.

"You'll see soon enough." He gave back, making Sara grit her teeth. There was a limit on how much he could make her angry and get away with it.

"The King was here already." He went on.

"I'm not King anymore!" Jack gave back agrily, making Goodwin grin slightly.

"Shall I call you Jack Atlas then?"

Jack shot him a glare in frustration but didn't say anything more.

Few minutes later they arrived in a huge room, which turned out to hold a big temple. On the floor was the red glowing Mark of the Dragon. The marks on the Signers arms began to glow and the Crimson Dragon appeared. Sara on the other hand felt her Dragon-soul be separated from her again, both dragons, the White Dragon and the big Crimson Dragon roared at each other before the latter moved around the staircase and remained there.

"What's going on here, Goodwin?" Yusei now demanded.

"I serve as the 360th Starguardian and I did everything as the Crimson Dragon wished."

"What does that mean?" Jack cut in, an annoying glare in his eyes.

"You were all destined to meet here. It was all part of your way that the Crimson Dragon lead you to."

"The Crimson Dragon guided us? And you want us to believe in that?" Yusei went on.

"Yusei's right. We choose our own path!" Jack proclaimed while the girls remained still.

"You can think whatever you want but it were your connections to the Crimson Dragon that brought you together. It is your destiny to have those marks, you are the reincarnations of the legendary Signers."

"So it is also destiny that I have those Psychic Powers, for which everyone fears and hates me?" Aki asked weakly, Ruka giving her a sad glance.

"Without that power you won't have met, isn't that right? And that also applies to you, Ruka."

"Me too?" She asked back.

"Why do you think were you brought to the Spirit World?"

"That's right, I was too little to comprehend it that time. But now, I don't care if it is destiny or not that I shall rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, I do it because I want to!"

"There is no need to deny it. You all share that birthmark and don't forget that you also have a _real_ dragon among yourselves." He looked at Sara, who just glared back while Reborn of Blue-Eyes above her roared again.

"So, whether you like it or not, it was decided thousands of years ago. You won't change that fact." Goodwin added.

The Crimson Dragon than howled again before vanishing and the birthmarks stopped glowing.

"But shouldn't there be **five **Signers? Right now there are only four." Rua remarked again, stating what every one of them thought.

"The fifth Signer has already been awakened."

"What? Then where is he?" Sara wanted to know.

"He will show himself when the time is right."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked loudly to which Goodwin only answered that they would know soon enough. He held up his hand and the room suddenly changed.

They were no longer standing at the foot of the temple but were rather flying above the Nazca Lines. Beneath them, the mark of the spider began to glow before vanishing and as Goodwin told them, the same had happened to some others after the Dark Signers had showed up in Neo Domino City and Satellite.

Finally Goodwin told them the truth about the Dark Signers: that they came from something like the underworld and that they wanted to change their world into hell. It was the destiny of the Signers to fight them because they were exact opposites: The Signers stood for life and light while the Dark Signers were no longer of this world and stood for the dark.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusei cut in.

"As I said, they are no longer of this world."

"That's hardly an explanation." Jack added frustrated and Sara had to agree with him.

"Goodwin, I have to know what we are up against. A former friend of mine, who I thought dead, came to me as a Dark Signer and I want to know if there is a way to rescue him!" Yusei was really mad now, according to his raised voice.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do."

"What?"

"Dark Signers are persons, who came back from the depths of the underworld, they are already dead. You can't save them."

Yusei stood there shocked, even Jack seemed like he didn't want to believe that.

Goodwin then went outside, telling them that it was their fate to rescue the world but nevertheless they should think everything over and decide if they were ready to go.

********

Sara wandered through the mansion aimlessly but stopped when she saw Yusei, Aki and Ruka in one of the living rooms. While Yusei was standing outside on the balcony, most likely thinking about their conversation with Goodwin, Sara overheard Ruka and Aki speaking.

"I think I know how he feels." Aki, who was sitting on the couch, suddenly said through the silence, which made Ruka turn away from Yusei's back.

"For someone like Yusei, who cherishs the bonds with his friends the most, it must be pretty hard that someone so close has turned into a Dark Signer." The red-head added while Ruka mumbled something in agreement, looking back towards Yusei.

"Are_ you_ ready to fight?" Aki then asked the younger girl.

Ruka turned towards her again, making a serious face. "I have a reason to fight."

Sara saw something like admiration in Aki's eyes but in fact she could only guess what the girls were thinking right now.

Then Yusei came in again, Ruka approaching him to say something. But he shoved her away, saying that he wanted to be alone and walked away.

"Yusei?" Ruka whispered while he walked past Sara, ignoring her.

Aki stood up from the couch and began leaving in the other direction while on the stairway Jack watched the whole scene from above.

Sara then decided to go after Aki as Ruka went searching for her brother.

But finding the red-head was more difficult than Sara had thought and it took her quite some time, until she finally found her at the garden, admiring the roses.

"Are you alright, Aki?"

The red-head turned around. "I think." She then told Sara about her last conversation with her parents and that they were standing behind her. "They firstly didn't like it that I would join the fight, but they eventually supported me. And as long as you and Yusei are there, I have nothing to be afraid about. Not even those Earthbound Immortals."

"You're right. As long as we have Yusei, we can't lose. Well, he is the most caring, best looking and most reliable guy you can find out there." Sara said approvingly, seeing Aki blush slightly as she turned away and back to the roses.

"He is indeed the most caring person I ever met." She replied in such a quiet voice that Sara had trouble hearing her at all. She had just opened her mouth to say something more when her phone rang again.

"_Speaking of bad timing."_ She thought. However that thought faded away as she saw that the caller was nobody else than her father. "Excuse me a moment, Aki." Sara said to her friend, who nodded and walked a few feet away.

"Hello, dad. What gives me that honour?" She said jokingly but Seto came right to the point – as always.

"You're still at Goodwin's?" He asked.

Sara sighed mentally. No greeting, not that she had anticipated her father to say at least "hello".

"Yes, we are. So what do you want?"

"There are some things about KaibaCorp. I have to discuss with you, before you guys leave for Satellite."

"KaibaCorp.-related? I thought you and mom would do that!"

"Firstly, you are the CEO now, we are only your substitutes for the time being, which means there are things that you have to decide alone and secondly I also had to save the world and was still able to run my company."

"Right, that's certainly why Zigfried nearly ruined it after Dartz had been able to take it over." The sentence was out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

"Watch your tongue!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Sara mumbled. "So what is of such importance that I have to decide it?"

Seto than told her about the plans for a new gaming software, which should also be of use with the holographic system in the Duel Disks but in the end, Sara could only think of it as an upgrade for their systems. Where was the need to call her for something trivial like that?

As he finally hang up, Sara sighed. She looked around but she didn't spot Aki anywhere near.

"Great dad, you just had to call when I tried to find out about Aki's feelings for Yusei. Now I have to search for her again."

**Meanwhile in Satellite: **

Crow drove into the deepest areas of Satellite. After searching a bit, he chased a clown-like man inside an old warehouse, thinking he might be a Dark Signer. But after cleaning up the misunderstandings, he believed that the guy in front of him, addressing himself as Director Goodwin's right hand Yaeger, wasn't one of the enemies Yusei and Sara had been talking about. Nevetheless they engaged in a heated duel until a earthquake interrupted them. Yaeger made run, escaping via a balloon and advising Crow to run for his life. Ony seconds after he had boarded his D-Wheel again, black fog appeared, chasing him.

"I won't die yet! I'll be damned if I die here!" He yelled just before the fog swallowed him.

**Back at Goodwin's mansion: **

The sun was already setting when Sara found her friend again.

Aki was standing on a balcony together with Yusei. Not wanting to interrupt anything, she stopped and walked over to another window. She opened it and seated herself on the sill, also watching the sun, like the twins did from another window.

"I wonder if the sunsets were this vivid five thousand years ago." Aki wondered out loud.

"Probably, but as our future is uncertain, we have to protect this world from whatever is coming our way." Yusei replied with a serious face but not looking at her.

"Right." Aki agreed smiling while turning away from Yusei and back to the beautiful sunset.

**Up on the rooftop** Jack lay there, his eyes fixed on Carly's glasses.

Suddenly Mikage rushed up the ladder and started to report something but stopped immediately when she saw the broken glasses in Jack's hand.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked her in an slightly annoyed tone.

Snapping back to reality, Mikage looked up to him. "Something bad is happening in Satellite!"

**Only minutes later **everyone was gathered in front of a enormous monitor while Mikage searched for some footage she wanted to show them.

Finally they saw the pictures: For some odd reason Satellite was engulfed in smoke. And no single person could be seen. It was as if Satellite had turned into a ghost town.

"Is that Satellite?" Ruka asked scared and worried.

"Something is definitely not right." Yusei stated.

"What happened?" Jack demanded his former secretary for an answer.

"Something strange started happening. We can't get in contact with Sector Security in Satellite." Mikage told them. "I'm not sure how long the footage will hold, the signal is weak."

As on cue all monitors went grey at once.

"We are no going to stay here and do nothing. We are flying to Satellite right now!" Jack proclaimed. Yusei on the other hand murmured "I hope Rally, Crow and the others are alright."

"I'm going to prepare the helicopter." Mikage said and left.

**Sometime**** later** everyone stood at the helipad, including Goodwin.

"Why do you have to go to Satellite, Atlas-sama?" Mikage asked Jack in a worried tone.

"That's obvious. I have something to do." Jack replied, which gave his former secretary the feeling that this something had to do with Carly.

"It seems that the mist came from the Old Momentum."

"Old Momentum?" Aki asked.

Goodwin went on as if he hadn't heard her. "Destiny is indeed guiding you, son of Dr. Fudo, Developer of Old Momentum."

Sara, Jack, Yusei and Mikage didn't say anything to that comment while Aki, Rua and Ruka were surprised to hear that.

"Developer's son?" Aki murmured.

Goodwin then went on: "It is your mission to defeat the Dark Signers and to make the Ener-D Reactor rotate in the right direction again."

Finally Ushio arrived with the helicopter, saying that he would fly them.

"Oh, it's you." Yusei stated.

"What do you mean by 'oh'? I have direct orders to bring you all to that damned dump!" Ushio yelled but then Mikage approached him and thanked him to go through all that trouble, which he denied, blushing slightly red.

Sara knitted her eyebrows at this. That guy wasn't falling for Mikage-san, was he? He was as old as Seto, which meant he could be Mikage's father, for Ra's sake! Only the thought of it was just wrong.

The blue-haired secretary then told them to come but the moment they began to move, Yusei held them back.

"What is it, Yusei?" Rua asked him.

Instead of answering him, he turned towards Goodwin. "Promise me something, Goodwin."

"What is it?"

"If we succeed in defeating the Dark Signers and everything goes back to normal, promise me that you will connect the Daedalus Bridge with the City."

The twins and Aki looked a bit surprised at this request, Jack looked away and Sara on the other hand had already wondered when Yusei would ask that.

"Do you intend to finish what the man in the legend began?" Goodwin gave back.

"If what you said is true, then there is no need to separate Satellite and Neo Domino City any longer."

"Very well. I'll promise you."

Yusei nodded and finally everyone was able to board the helicopter, just as the sun was rising again.

They hadn't flown a long distance when they saw three figures standing at the pier, waving at them. It were Tenpei, Yanagi and Himuro, who seemingly wished them luck. The twins waved back at them, while Sara studied Yusei's grim face.

"What are you thinking about, Yusei?"

Opening his clenched fists he turned towards Sara. "We have to win this, no matter what. For everyone's sake." He said silently so that only she was able to hear him.

Sara nodded and so they continued their way towards Satellite.

**Rua: We are flying to Satellite after all...**

**Jack: Of course, what ****did you think we would do?**

**Rua: I know, but – **

**Aki: No need to be embarrassed, Rua. We are all scared in a way.**

**Sara: Aki?**

**D. J. Scales: She is surprisingly nice, isn't she? By the way, what were you and Yusei doing on the balcony anyway?**

**Aki: Nothing!**

**D. J. Scales: Yeah, right. **

**Aki: It's the truth! We were only watching the sunset, nothing more!**

**MasakiSora-chan: I think that is enough teasing for now, D. J. Scales. However, it's nice to see that there are still people enjoying their lives even when the Dark Signers threaten to destroy the world. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter and it would be really great if you would tell me what you liked or disliked. So yes, I'm looking forward to your reviews! See ya next chap!**


	22. The SpiderBirthmark

**MasakiSora-chan: I apologize for the ****late update, I really wanted to get this finished sooner. Therefore time to go on. Enjoy reading!**

**The Spider-Birthmark**

**On the helicopter:**

Aki looked through the helicopter but stopped on Yusei opposite of her, who was staring at the ground in front of him. She then turned to her right, were Mikage was sitting.

"Could you tell us something about the Old Momentum and Yusei's father?" She suddenly asked.

Mikage looked at her briefly before answering. "17 years ago, Satellite and the City were seperated by the incident we call Zero Reverse. This happened because the Old Momentum Generator became unstable and went out of control. The supervisor of KaibaCorp's Momentum Investigation Development Section, or short M.I.D.S., was Yusei-san's father."

"So Yusei's father was involved in that incident?" Rua asked out loud.

Yusei still looked at the ground while Jack turned towards him with narrowed eyes. Aki watched the black-haired Signer sadly, finally understanding why Yusei considered family and friends so important.

"Hold on a sec!" Ushio suddenly cut in from the cockpit. "Why was someone from Satellite in charge of such a major project?"

"Yusei was originally born in the City." Sara answered him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Wait, does that mean, he isn't one of those Satellite-scrumbags?" Ushio asked, finally catching on that he was insulting Yusei misleadingly as something he had never been.

"I was born in Satellite, so what?" Jack gave back with a similiar glare in his eyes as Sara, so Ushio turned back forward, mumbling "N-Nothing." Only seconds later Ushio said: "This isn't good. Those lightnings aren't normal. Maybe we should turn back."

"There is no turning back for us." Mikage told him, so he looked back forward again, murmuring something nobody was able to understand.

Yusei then stood up and laid his hand on the officer's shoulder, pointing outside. "Land us over there."

"What?" He gave the Signer a grim look as Ushio didn't want to hear orders from Yusei.

So Sara had just opened her mouth to say it again, but Mikage was faster. "Land, please."

Ushio rose his eyebrow before shoving Yusei's hand off his shoulder and finally landing in front of Martha's orphanage, where Martha, Saiga and two kids already stood.

The tailboard opened and Yusei held his hand up as a greeting, when he saw his foster mother and the "Jack of all trades". "Yusei?" Saiga asked surprised while everyone exited the helicopter.

"Jack!" Martha cried out, running towards them. "There should be a limit to how big you can grow." She teased him while patting his upper arms.

"Martha. I know, it's been a while since I was here the last time." Jack admitted, refusing to look into Martha's eyes. Was it the guilt over betraying his friends that he couldn't do it?

"Now, like in the old days? You know, 'A King always...?'" Martha went on as if she hadn't seen his uneasiness, holding up her hand and looking at him hopefully.

Jack looked at her shocked and then turned away, while Sara and Yusei, who knew what the Hispanic woman was talking about, began smirking.

Giving in, Jack went down on his knee. "A King always shows respect to a lady." He said before kissing Martha's hand. Aki, Mikage and the twins watched the scene with open mouthes, as Martha embarrassed him even further by giving the blonde a tight hug.

"Martha, cut it out!" Jack tried to no avail, while Yusei was already be claimed by the kids.

"I thought Satellite was a much scarier place." Rua stated and his sister added: "The kids really are happy here."

"Or so it seems. Satellite is still Satellite." Ushio answered to her sentence but was then approached by Saiga. "The same as always. Why's a guy like you tagging along?"

Ushio seemed to recognize him from somewhere, before telling him that he was only here on the Director's orders. "Who would come here by choice anyway?" He added, chasing away two of the kids with an evil glare and shrugging it off. Ushio didn't want to be popular among those brats anyway.

**Soon later** everyone was inside the orphanage, sitting around the long table. Martha sat at the head of the table, Yusei left of her, Sara on her right.

Next to Yusei was Rua, followed by Ruka, Aki, Mikage and Ushio opposite of Martha, while Sara had Jack beside her, next to the kids.

"Martha what happened here?" Yusei asked his foster mother.

"If you mean that strange fog, I'm not sure. But everyone who was near it suddenly disappeared and didn't come back. Gratefully it didn't reach until here, so we are safe."

"What about Rally, Crow and the others?" Sara went on the same moment as Yusei opened his mouth again to obviously ask the same question.

As an answer, Martha shook her head. "We haven't heard from them."

This followed shocked silence. "Are they your friends, Yusei?" Rua spoke up and Yusei only nodded briefly. Aki looked at him sadly while Jack made a grim face as if it didn't interest him much.

Changing the subject, Martha turned towards the red-haired Signer. "You must be Izayoi-san's daughter, right?"

"Yes, I'm Izayoi Aki." The girl replied.

"So you guys _did_ reach through to her." Martha stated while looking back and forth between Yusei, Aki and Sara, while she seemed to watch Yusei the most closely. On the other hand Aki's cheeks turned slightly pink so she began to stare at the table in front of her.

Sara smirked at this, also Yusei began to smile a bit when he looked over to Aki, before turning back to Martha.

"What are you guys going to do about Kiryu?" Martha then went on, bringing up an unpleasant matter.

"I'm pretty sure that he will be coming after me next and to be honest, I'm a bit afraid of his Earthbound Immortal, but I have great friends behind me." Yusei told her.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Yusei. I haven't become anyone's friend!" Jack proclaimed to which Sara had to roll her eyes. What was so difficult to admit that friends were there to help each other? In that matter, Jack was so much like the younger self of her father, so there was no way he would be fooling Sara.

However Yusei went on as if he hadn't heard Jack at all. "As long as we stick together, we can overcome every fear. And Kiryu was also one of my friends."

Martha nodded proudly before suggesting to stay the night and eat dinner with them. As it was getting late, they all agreed, splitting up in groups to beat the time until then.

Jack went outside, closely followed by Mikage. Ushio also went, so the twins and Yusei played with the kids, while Aki was watching them. Sara soon joined, seating herself next to her.

"They really do enjoy themselves here, even under such circumstances." Aki stated into the air, her eyes fixed on a smiling Yusei.

"Of course they do. They don't have the money most citizens have and because of that, they cherish things like friendship and friends much more than we do. It keeps them alive."

The red-head only nodded, still looking at Yusei and the kids, who were playing a prank on Rua that very moment. For some odd reason, they got hold of one of his cards when he wasn't watching, making him chase around the whole room. Everyone laughed at the side of it, even Rua himself after he had finally gotten his Morphtronic Barrier back.

Dinner was then ready, causing all of them to come back and take their seats – Sara remained beside Aki so Mikage took her old seat next to Jack. Just as Ushio and Martha were bringing in the meal, which was stew like most times, someone else appeared in the door frame.

"It seems that she wants to talk to you, Sara." Martha said and the girl was finally able to see who it was, since Ushio had gone out of her sight.

"Aunt Cloe! What are you doing here?"

"Can you come here for a second? I have to tell you something." She explained so Sara immediately followed her.

"What is it?"

"We had kind of a meeting."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Jaden, Alexis and the rest of our gang together with Catherine. She informed us on what is going on right now."

"Okay. So why are you telling me this?"

"You know Jaden, don't you? He wanted to help and it took us pretty long to get him down from that idea. And you already have some of Chazz's cards with you, right?"

"Are talking about the Armed Dragons? Yes I have them with me, why?"

"Just wanted to make sure. If I recall correctly Chazz said: 'At least I have cards that are able to help Sara, compared to you, Jaden.' I don't have to tell you that this led to another one of their old quarrellings."

Sara smiled weakly as she pictured Jaden and his rival arguing in her head.

"So, what did Jaden come up with? I really don't have any use for Elemental Heroes and I already have Negate Attack."

"Yes, but you don't have Winged Kuriboh."

"No way!" The girl cried out as she saw the card in her aunt's hand. "But Winged Kuriboh is Jaden's Spirit Partner!"

"He has Yubel now, don't forget that. And this card was originally Yugi's, so don't make a fuss about it. Seto also doesn't know about it."

"Why should I bother myself with what dad would think?"

"Because you always do?" Cloe suggested.

Sara rolled her eyes, taking Winged Kuriboh and putting it away with her cards. "So, how long are you staying?"

"I'm going right away. I just came here to give this to you and to tell you something else from everyone."

"What?"

"Have a go at those Dark Signers."

"You got that right."

Cloe then gave her a warm hug before stepping away. "Take care, okay?"

"I will."

Cloe nodded a last time and left, so Sara went in and took her seat again.

"What did she want?" Aki asked at once.

"Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to make sure that we are prepared." Sara answered before taking a spoon full of stew.

The same time the kids called out: "Thanks for the meal, Martha!"

"No, you have to thank Ushio-kun. He made it."

"Thanks Officer Ushio!" They said and digged again in their meal.

"Ushio cooked?" Sara murmured loud enough for everyone to hear, crocking an eyebrow. "That's unexpectably denieable."

"What did you say?" The officer asked loudly, burning himself at the hot stew, to which the twins and the kids began laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud lightning outside and as they turned their heads, they saw the silouhette of a big figure outside the window. Sara's eyes widened the moment she saw the purple Mark of the Spider on the man's right arm.

"There you are, Signers." He began and another lightning stroke. "My name is Rudger and I'm a Dark Signer. So which of you shall I defeat first?"

Jack immediately stood up to duel him, but Yusei held him back. "Wait Jack! There are too many people here who could get hurt."

"And don't forget their powers. They will just swallow everyone again, like last time." Sara added. "Jack, take Martha and the kids somewhere safe." She instructed their blonde friend.

"Why me?"

"Just go!" Sara gave back while Yusei told Rudger that he would be the one to duel him. But then Rudger disappeared with a laugh and another stroke of thunder.

"Where did he go?" Aki asked.

"Don't worry. He wants us to find him." Sara assured her while going out to her and Yusei's D-Wheels where they took their Duel Disks.

Sara and Yusei had just turned around to follow Rudger when Aki stood in before them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'm coming with you." They firstly looked at each other before turning back towards Aki, who had a serious expression on her face.

"Then let's go." Sara said and walked off, the two Signers following her closely.

**Meanwhile** Jack escorted everyone out of the orphanage; however the three small boys, Takuya, Shun and Micchan wanted to watch Yusei in his duel against a Dark Signer and of course revenge for Crow in thought. So they began to plan their 'escape'.

Sara, Yusei and Aki arrived in an abandoned street, where they really found Rudger again. "I knew you guys would come." He said darkly, preparing his Duel Disk. This caused his mark to glow and the giant geoglyphe of the spider appeared around them.

"This mark is much smaller than the one we saw in that vision." Aki stated and her two friends also noticed this. The same time the birthmarks of the Signers began to glow, so Jack and the twins also knew, that the duel was about to begin.

Rudger smirked and let his eyes wonder from Yusei to Sara. When the black-haired Signer then stepped forward, Rudger shook his head. "No, Fudo Yusei. You won't be my opponent."

"What?"

"I'll duel that dragon over there."

"Fine with me, Rudger. Let's duel!"

"Sara?" Yusei asked slowly.

Sara also activated her Duel Disk and so the duel began with Sara's turn.

"I play Armed Dragon LV3 in Defence Mode and set one card face-down."

Rudger drew. "As I don't have any monsters on my side of the field but you do, Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon can be Special Summoned from my hand." He went on, his monster, that was a black spider with a purple glow on it, appeared on the field, glaring at Sara with its greenish eyes. [Insect/Dark Tuner/LV 5/ ATK: 0]

"Next I normal summon Dark Spider and activate its effect." [Insect/Effect/LV 1/ATK: 0]

"What effect?" Sara asked back.

"It increases the level of one of my Insect-monsters by 2 until the End Phase of this turn." Rudger answered, while his Dark Tuner's Level went up to 7. Sara greeted her teeth. There was only one thing he would want to do with that – a Dark Synchro Summon.

He said the same chant that also Pitt and Kiryu had used, and then it appeared: Underground Arachnid. [Insect/Dark Synchro/LV -6/ATK: 2400]

"And once per turn, I can use Underground Arachnid to equip her with one of your monsters."

"Say what?" Sara called out, while his spider took away her Armed Dragon.

"I know why I never liked spiders." She murmured, but there was still her problem that she was now totally defenceless.

"Go, Underground Arachnid, attack her directly!"

Sara was tossed back by the impact, but nevertheless she was able to land on her feet, while her life points went down to 1600.

He then activated his field spell 'Spider Web' and set a card face down, so it was Sara's turn again.

[LP: 1600, Hand: 5]

"I activate my Spell Card Fusion to Fusion Summon King Dragun! And thanks to its Special Ability I can Special Summon any Dragon-type Monster from my hand so I'm calling Strong Winged Dragon!" [Dragon/Wind/Effect/LV 6/ATK: 2400]

"So that is your plan." Rudger murmured.

"Go, Strong Winged Dragon, attack Underground Arachnid!" Her dragon attacked but Rudger's monster wasn't destroyed. "All I have to do is to send the equipped monster to the graveyard, then Arachnid won't be destroyed."

"As well as Strong Winged Dragon, since your monster has the same Attack Points." Sara said. But because of Spider Web's effect her monster switched into Defence Mode, with mere 1000 points.

"So, are you going to attack a second time, or not?"

Sara thought desparately. If she attacked again, Arachnid would be destroyed, since its shield was gone. But on the other hand, she would also lose her King Dragun for it. If she didn't do it, Arachnid would absorb King Dragun the next turn. Of course that battle would again end in a tie, but who knew what else he had in his deck. It would definately be too dangerous to let his monster remain on the field.

"Go, King Dragun, attack Underground Arachnid!" This time his spider was destroyed, together with Sara's dragon.

Suddenly Aki cried out and as Sara followed her eyes she also spotted Shun and Micchan nearby, cheering for Sara.

"No, they aren't Signers! They will get sacrificed for his Earthbound Immortal!" Yusei feared and the other problem was that the three of them were inside the geoglyphe while the boys were outside. They couldn't get to them.

"During your End Phase I activate my trap." Rudger suddenly said and they had to turn back to the game.

"What trap?"

"Altar of the Bound Deity. On each of my Standby-Phases, this trap gets one counter for each monster in Defence Mode on the field. When all four counters are lit, I can summon my Earthbound Immortal." He explained, which made the Signers gasp in shock and Sara widen her eyes.

The same time, Takuya searched for his two friends while Ushio and Martha also arrived near the duel since they had to look for the three boys.

"_Crap, I have to defeat Rudger, before he gets his Earthbound Immortal or everyone else will get sacrificed." _Sara thought, looking again from the last card in her hand to Rudger, who was standing there, watching her confidently.

**MasakiSora-chan: So this is it. Sorry again for the long update. **

**Jack: Will you get the next chapter finished sooner?**

**MasakiSora-chan: Not sure, to be honest. But I hope so. **

**Yusei: That's not what we should worry about now. **

**D. J. Scales: He is right. Why don't you use another field spell against his Spider Web? And you do have Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon, don't you?**

**Sara: Actually I think that could work. Anyway, I'll do everything I can to rescue everyone. But that won't be easy.**

**Aki: We're right behind you. I know you will win.**

**MasakiSora-chan: Okay, I'm going to write the end of the duel. If you guys have some ideas on what cards to use or if you have wishes what should show up, tell me and I'll try getting it in. On the other hand, it still doesn't take long to review, so do it! See you!**


	23. The second Earthbound Immortal

**Ruka: It's Sara dueling, right?**

**Aki: Yes, but don't worry, she will win.**

**Jack: ****Of course, there is no need to be afraid that she will lose.**

**D. J. Scales: ****Look who is talking. You care more for Carly then anything else, even your Red Dragon Archfiend.**

**Jack: What**** is that supposed to mean now?**

**Rua: You love her, don't you? Admit it already!**

**Jack: Wha-? Of course not! *chases Rua through the room***

**Yusei and D. J. Scales: *hold him back* Calm down Jack, he is just a kid.**

**Sara: What happened to Carly anyway?**

**MasakiSora-chan: You will find out soon enough. In the meantime, let's return to your duel with Rudger.**

**The Second Earthbound Immortal**

While Ushio and Martha rushed through the streets of Satellite in an attempt to find the three lost boys, Takuya found himself separated from his two friends, who feared for their life as they were watching Sara's duel with Rudger.

The same time said duel went on and Sara really wasn't in the best of situations. Because of his 'Altar of the Bound Deity' he would be able to summon his Earthbound Immortal easily, therefore she had to stop him before he would be able to get his fourth counter.

But nevertheless it was Rudger's turn now and he still had 4000 Life Points and three cards in his hand.

"During my Stand-by Phase my Altar gets its first Earthbound Immortal Counter as your monster is in Defence Mode."

Sara gritted her teeth as the Altar got its first fire lit.

"I also summon Ground Spider in Defence Mode and set one card face down." [Insect/Effect/LV4/DEF: 1500]

"That's not good. Now there are two monsters in Defence." Yusei began and the two girls could feel that he really was getting a bit anxious.

"And that means, next turn he will get two more counters." Aki added and looked over to Micchan and Shun clinging at each other frightened.

It was then Sara's turn to draw. [LP: 1600, Hand: 2]

'_I have to lessen the number of Defence Monsters or else he will get his Earthbound Immortal soon.' _She then looked at the card in her hand. '_Sweet.'_

"Sorry Rudger, but you won't change my entire monsters to Defence Mode after battle."

"And how is that?"

"I activate my own Field Spell: Mountain! This gives all Dragon, Winged-Beast and Thunder-monsters 200 ATK and DEF points and on the other hand, your Spider Web is destroyed!"

However Rudger didn't seem that concerned which made Sara furious. Even with his Web gone, her dragon was still not able to move back to Attack Mode but there was something else she could do.

"I activate my Spell Card Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards. Next I remove Strong-Winged Dragon from play to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" [Dragon/Effect/LV 10/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2600]

"I activate the Special Ability of Ground Spider!" Rudger cut in. "It switches your summoned monster in Defence Mode."

"No way!" Aki cried out.

"Maybe but I still have Red-Eyes' Special Ability! Once per turn I can Special Summon any Dragon-type monster from my hand or graveyard, therefore I'm bringing back: King Dragun!" Her monster appeared again and roared loudly. "And luckily for me, the effect of Ground Spider can only be used once per turn, so my Dragon stays in Attack Mode. Furthermore I activate my face-down card: Dragon's Rage, which means that you get Piercing Damage when one of my Dragons attacks! Now go, King Dragun, attack his Ground Spider!"

Rudger's monster was destroyed, leaving him with 2900 Life Points and the field with only one monster in Defence Mode.

"I end my turn."

**The same time** Ushio and Martha arrived at the geoglyphe and went inside the next building to get a better view of the situation. Arriving at one of the upper floors, they saw Yusei, Aki and Sara dueling and also spotted Shun and Micchan inside the purple flames.

"Martha! Ushio!" Aki shouted after spotting them. Sara and Yusei also looked up before the latter also shouted to them. "Martha, he is about to summon his Earthbound Immortal! You have to get away, or else you will get sacrificed!"

"No way! Sara, stop playing around and save the kids!" Martha gave back.

The girl just nodded and turned back to Rudger, who was about to go on with his turn.

[LP: 2900, Hand: 2]

Shortly after he had drawn, the second counter lit up. "Congratulations, Sara, for being able to reduce the number of Defence Monsters on the field. But apparently that wasn't enough."

"What are you talking about?"

"I activate my face-down card: Offerings to the Bound Deity."

"And what is that?" Sara went on, while everyone watched Rudger with mixed expressions.

"By paying half my Life Points Altar of the Bount Deity gets 2 more Counters." He explained.

"No! That means he can Summon his Earthbound Immortal this turn!" Aki cried out as the Altar exploded, emitting a purple stream of light in which a shell-like thing appeared. It was then that Sara realized that those things were the beating hearts of the Immortals and this one was sucking up black fog and with it the souls from the people of Satellite.

Yusei looked over to Shun and Micchan, who began to glow purple. "It's too late." He stated and Aki clasped her hands over her mouth but exactly that moment a white D-Wheel appeared over a ramp and landed next to the boys. Jack jumped down and embraced the two boys, causing his mark to form a red shield around them, so they wouldn't get absorbed.

At the same time Rudger called for his Earthbound Immortal, which turned out to be the giant spider named Uru.

Sara couldn't stop the shiver down her spine, since she remembered her dream and realized that she was a bit scared of that thing, also thinking back when Ccapac Apu had nearly crushed her.

Now that Uru had appeared even Saiga, the twins and Mikage had come to see the rest of the duel, which didn't bother Sara, since they weren't in direct danger anymore.

"What are you waiting for, Sara? Hurry up and defeat him already!" Jack proclaimed to which she shot back: "I'm already working on it, so just shut up Jack!"

Rudger then began to laugh, so Sara turned back towards him. "What's so funny?"

"That you really are naïve enough to think that you can stand up against my Earthbound Immortal." The Dark Signer explained. "Uru stands above everything else just like the ultimate Momentum but isn't that amusing?"

"What's amusing?"

"That of all people, I am facing you, since it was your father together with Dr. Fudo who built the Momentum in the first place."

"How do you know my father?" Yusei suddenly cut in.

"Easy. My little brother Rex and I were Dr. Fudo's assistants that time. However Dr. Fudo found out that the energy in the reactor was rotating the wrong way and wanted to stop it. But even Kaiba wasn't able to convince the sponsors and the City so I got in charge of it."

"You?" Yusei asked perplexed while Sara remained silent.

"Yes, me, and shortly after Zero Reverse happened."

"So you really are responsible for it." Sara stated, her eyes full of rage.

"Rudger, did you really intentionally set that explosion that destroyed Satellite?" Yusei went on, nearly as angry as Sara.

"Who knows." Rudger gave back, finally making Yusei lose his patience. "Why Rudger? Why did you let Zero Reverse occur? And what happened between you, Goodwin and my father?" Yusei demanded furious.

"I don't think that we have enough time for that. Now go, Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Sara Kaiba directly!"

"No, Sara!" Aki called out as Uru began with his 'Hell Thread' attack.

"It's over." Rudger stated.

"Sorry, but it's not." Sara gave back. Exactly the moment when the threads came near her, a wall of Kuribohs appeared and shielded her. "Thanks for discarding Kuriboh, every battle damage from this attack became zero."

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Rudger proclaimed.

Suddenly the building, in which Martha and Ushio were, began to shake. But the officer was able to grab her just before she could fall. However they now heard Takuya up on the rooftop. Soon later both of them were up with him just as the whole building began to slope down, with Takuya at lower end.

"Takuya!"

"Martha, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have run away like that." The boy apologized.

"There is no need for that. Your bravery will bring you into Security one day." Martha answered. Finally Takuya was able to reach Ushio's hand and was pulled into safety, on the other hand now Martha slid down after another slight shake.

"No, Martha!" Yusei, Takuya and Ushio shouted simultaneously.

The Hispanic woman tried to get back but slid down again. Realizing that she didn't have a chance she shook her head at Ushio, who tried to help her.

"Don't give up Martha!" Ushio called but instead she just told him to take care of Takuya before shouting towards Yusei and Jack, that they were good boys and would be able to connect Satellite and the City again one day.

"Martha no!" Both Yusei and Jack shouted, while the girls stood there, frozen in shock.

Martha then slid down the rooftop, falling over the edge and into the purple flames where her body transformed in a ball of light, which was then absorbed by the Earthbound Immortal.

"MARTHA!" Yusei shouted in pain when Ushio and Takuya also slid down the rooftop again.

"Sara, hurry up already!" Jack shouted at her while Rudger could only laugh.

Realizing that the others weren't out of danger as she had thought, Sara turned back to Rudger. "I'll never forgive you for what you have done Rudger! For everything!" She called out and drew.

[LP: 1600, Hand: 1]

"You just made a little mistake Rudger. Since your Earthbound Immortal can't be selected as an attack target, I can attack you directly. Which I'm gladly doing so it's your turn, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, attack him directly!"

"I activate my trap, Spider Egg." Rudger interrupted her.

His trap automatically stopped her attack and summoned three Spider tokens on his side of the field. [Token/Insect/LV 1/DEF: 100]

"And again you forgot something. Your trap only annuls _one_ of my attacks, so King Dragun can still attack your Spider Token and he inflicts piercing damage!"

But much to her annoyance Rudger activated Shrink, so her monsters Attack Points were cut in half. Nevertheless King Dragun destroyed one of his monsters, letting Rudger's Life Points drop another 1200.

"I end my turn with a face-down."

On the rooftop Ushio was finally able to get back into the doorway so Sara had one thing less to care about.

However, before Rudger went on with his turn, he laughed and changed into a purple glow.

"What the -?" Sara couldn't believe it when the Dark Signer disappeared and instead someone else was standing in front of her.

"Rally!" Yusei cried out. Aki, who then understood what that meant, widened her eyes in shock.

Rally didn't move, he had Rudger's mark on his arm and was also wearing his Duel Disk. Yusei began to run in his direction but he was stopped by Sara's outstretched arm, to which Rudger laughed again. Those guys really seemed to enjoy themselves.

The Dark Signer was now standing outside, right behind Rally and watched them with an amused face.

"Rally!" Yusei shouted again but Sara held his arm, so he couldn't start running. As the black-haired Signer turned around Sara shook her head with a grim expression. "We are still in the middle of the duel, Yusei."

"How ironic, now you have to face another one of your friends, whom you wanted to save." Rudger stated. Yusei turned back to him, damning him for controlling Rally.

"No need to be angry. He has his free will. He can win or lose, whatever he likes." The Dark Signer explained calmly. "Except surrendering, that is not an option of cause."

"You coward, Rudger. Are you afraid that you might lose?" Sara asked him but that moment, the life returned into Rally's eyes. "Yusei, Sara, please."

"Rally? Are you alright?" Yusei asked him, even when it was obvious that Rally was anything but alright. Tears showed up in the small boys eyes as he spoke on: "We have to continue this duel but who ever loses, will disappear. That's what happened to Nerve, Blitz and Taka. Because of those Dark Signers they are all gone."

Sara glared at Rudger angrily, even Yusei couldn't speak. "What do you mean by that?" He finally got out.

"So that's how you play, Rudger. Instead of risking your life, you let us duel our friend, in hopes that we will let him win. Well, that's certainly what Yusei would try to do. Question is, why are you doing this with me?"

"It doesn't gnaw at your conscience that you are sacrificing your own friend to save yourself?"

"It wasn't me who sacrificed him, but you. You guys only give me more reasons to hate you, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to lose the duel on purpose."

Rudger smirked a bit. "Seems you are a lot more like your father then I thought. And as you said you are still in the middle of the duel."

As on cue, Rally drew and went on with his/Rudger's turn.

[LP: 250, Hand: 3]

"I summon Turbo Rocket." Rally stated. [Machine/ Tuner/ LV 2/ ATK: 0]

Why Rally was using his own deck now was beyond Sara's imagination, but she didn't complain.

"No Rally, don't do it!" Yusei suddenly shouted, catching on with Rally's plan.

Sara firstly blinked surprised, then she also remembered the only card the little boy could be thinking about.

"I tune my Level 2 Turbo Rocket with one Spider Token to Synchro Summon Turbo Cannon!" [Machine/ Sychro/ LV3/ ATK: 0] Rally went on, while Yusei still tried to stop him.

"No, Yusei. I have to do this since I can't let Sara lose. You guys need her in your fight against the Dark Signers, I'm useless anyway."

Sara's mouth slightly opened at those last words and of course Yusei shouted back that Rally was definitely not useless.

Ignoring his friend, Rally went on and activated Turbo Cannons Special Ability. This would allow him to destroy one monster on the field and then its controller would get damage equal to that monsters attack points.

Yusei cried out again, as Turbo Cannon flew up towards Uru, who then exploded, which caused Rally's Life Points to go down to zero. The boy flew backwards and the black-haired Signer rushed up to him, this time Sara didn't stop him.

"Please, you have to protect Satellite." Rally pleaded as he was lying in Yusei's arms before crumbling into black dust.

The air was much heavier now. Yusei shouted out Rally's name in agony, while Aki looked at him sadly and Sara clenched her fists in anger. The geoglyphe as well as the holograms vanished as the twins, Jack and Ushio ran towards them. The same time also the other Dark Signers appeared above them on a rock, looking down on the Signers.

"That was quite entertaining." Rudger stated.

The Signers and their friends looked up. There were five Dark Signers: Rudger and Kiryu, another tall man, whose robe was black and yellow, while the remaining two were obviously female. The taller one with black and green robes was without a doubt Misty Lola. How could someone like her become a Dark Signer?

The other one had covered her face with a hood, but Sara felt Jack stiffen beside her. She also had the feeling that she had seen her before, but without seeing her face, she couldn't be sure.

Meanwhile the third man said something like the battle would be decided by the stars of fate, while Kiryu laughed like usual and said that he would make Yusei feel the fear of his Earthbound Immortal.

Finally even Yusei stood back up. "I have to admit that I am afraid, afraid of my own rage over how much I want to beat you." He stated with a low voice. No wonder, they had lost Martha and Rally right in front of their eyes, everyone was pretty furious that very moment.

As they were glaring at each other, the third man held up a Duel Monsters Card making Ruka and Sara gasp in shock: It was Ancient Fairy Dragon. The man then introduced himself as Devack and that he would be Ruka's opponent, if she wanted to save Ancient Fairy that was.

They then turned away, disappearing in the mist, while the Signers tried to follow them.

"Come out and face us right now!" Yusei demanded, still full of rage.

"Don't be hasty, Fudo Yusei. The stages of the duels are already set." Rudger snickered.

Sara then felt something to her right, but didn't see anything clearly in the fog. Suddenly Jack began to run and was soon out of her sight. "Jack?" She said quietly to herself but didn't run after him.

**Meanwhile** Jack caught up with the fifth Dark Signer. "Hey you, stop!"

The girl came to a halt but didn't turn around.

"Show me your face." Jack demanded and much to his surprise, she turned around and lowered the hood that was covering her face so he was now able to see her black eyes, the mark under her eye and she also showed him the Mark of the Hummingbird on her right arm.

"Carly! It really is you!" Jack cried out. "What happened to you? I mean, how did you become a Dark Signer?" He went on but Carly just shook her head slightly. "That are much questions, Jack, but I won't give you the answers now."

"Carly."

"Come to the old Generator. I'll be waiting for you there and then I'll tell you what you want to know, my beloved Jack." She explained to him and turned away, disappearing into the fog.

"Carly wait!" He called after her but she was gone. "Whatever happened to you, I will get it out off you." He said to himself.

**MasakiSora-chan: JackCarly moment at the end, hope you liked it. **

**Ruka: I have to duel Devack in order to get Ancient Fairy back, right?**

**Sara: Yes. So what are you going to do?**

**Ruka: I'm fighting him of course! I promised the Spirits and Ancient Fairy tha****t I would protect them and the Spirit World.**

**Sara: As I vowed to protect Ancient Fairy**** Dragon.**

**D. J. Scales: Why don't you help her then?**

**Sara: How?**

**Rua: You can concentrate on Ancient Fairy, I'm going to protect Ruka!**

**D. J. Scales: Were you training with Joey Wheeler? Because then you would have gotten his attitude down.**

**Rua: Joey Wheeler?**

**MasakiSora-chan: ****Don't make it sound like you don't know him. **

**Anyway h****opefully you liked the chapter and you know a review would be really, really nice and would definately make my day. **

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	24. Curse of the Monkey

**Joey: Who was there that wanted my advice?**

**Rua: Me!**

**Joey: So what is it? **

**Rua: I have to protect my sister from some evil men, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enough.**

**Joey: Leave it to me. After only a few hours you'll know the best methods to protect your ****sister. I'm an expert after all!**

**Catherine: That's exactly what worries me.**

**D. J. Scales: But he was able to protect his sister, so he knows what he is saying, right?**

**Catherine: Yeah, right. **

**MasakiSora-chan: One explanation at the beginning: The **_**"italic" **_**written sentences are what the Duel Monsters say, just to let you know. Please enjoy reading!**

**Curse of the Monkey**

**Satellite, Orphanage****:**

Everyone was back at Martha's orphanage but it wasn't the same anymore. Being here without her was giving all of them a bad feeling.

Taka, Shun and Micchan were crying over Martha, since they still thought that it was their fault that she had gotten sacrificed. Even Ushio went down on his knees and pleaded for forgiveness since he had also been there but not been able to reach out for her hand.

"Stop your crying already!" Jack said and slammed his fist on the table. "This isn't your fault!"

"He's right. This is the fault of the Dark Signers. They were the ones that took away Martha, Rally and the others." Yusei added. "To get Martha and the others back, we have to defeat them first – the Dark Signers!" He exclaimed confidently, making everyone look at him instantly.

"Really?" Dr. Schmitt asked. Everyone waited curious for Yusei's answer while Sara and Jack were the only ones, who had narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

"When we defeat the Dark Signers, Martha, Rally and everyone else that got sacrificed for their Earthbound Immortals and that strange fog, will come back. That's what I believe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Yusei then went down to match the height of the kids. "Don't worry. We will defeat the Dark Signers and everyone will come back."

Finally they were able to convince the kids of that and soon time later Dr. Schmitt left with them, so only the Signers, Rua, Sara, Mikage, Ushio and Saiga were left in the dining room.

"Was that what you had said earlier really true?" Jack instantly asked as soon as Yusei had closed the door again but the black-haired Signer didn't answer right away.

"Well?" Jack asked again.

"I don't know." Yusei admitted with his head hung down.

"I knew it." Sara spoke up with her arms crossed as everyone gasped in shock. "You only told them that everyone would come back to put the kids at ease and of course because you hope so yourself. But you can't be sure. None one of us can."

This caused Jack to curse and hit his fist on the table again, while Ushio pulled Yusei's collar angrily. "How could you give us hopes like that, in such a situation?"

"Wait! Yusei's also sad that Martha and the others are gone!" Rua tried to calm him down so the Security Officers finally let go of him and turned away.

"I believe what Yusei said is true." Aki now jumped in. "When we defeat them, everyone will come back."

"You only feel responsible for what you have done, that's why you say that!"

"Jack! That's not true and you know it!" Sara scolded him but Aki disagreed. "Maybe Jack is right. But I want to protect you all. I want to believe that our future depands of those duels!"

"Aki." Sara murmured silently.

"Aki-san may be right." Mikage went on. "But for the time being, we have to close the doors to the underworld."

"Right. All we can do now is to believe in our futures." Yusei said and everyone nodded.

"By the way, what did that guy mean when he said, we will be waiting for you at the stars of fate?" Saiga brought the matter back to their real problem.

"He probably meant the Momentum's four controllers." Mikage added.

"Controllers?" Saiga asked.

Sara then smote her forehead. "Of course! The controllers that are able to seal the Old Momentum, if it would get out of control. How could I be so dumb? Dad told me their codenames but I had totally forgotten about them, even when the Dark Signers shouted them at me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"I heard that right before the Old Momentum went out of control the seal was broken. This means someone deactivated those four controllers." Mikage went on.

"Every one of the controllers has their own codename: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu and Cusillu. Their meanings are giant, lizard, hummingbird and monkey respecitively." Sara added.

"Those are the geoglyphes that vanished!" Aki said.

"But doesn't that leave out the spider?" Ruka asked.

"No." Sara answered. "The spider is the codename for the Momentum itself - Uru."

"In order to seal the Momentum, you firstly have to activate the four controllers with your Dragoncards as the keys." Mikage explained and showed them their locations on the map.

"Are we going to one after another?" Ruka asked.

"That would be a waste of time. We are fighting one on one after all." Jack answered.

"He is right. We'll go alone." Yusei agreed.

Ruka looked at him a bit painfully so Sara put her hand on the young girls shoulder.

"Who is going where?" Saiga asked.

"Kiryu is the giant. That's where I am going." Yusei stated.

"My opponent will be Misty. Therefore I'm heading towards the lizard's controller." Aki went on.

"The monkey is Devack. So I have to go there and rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon." Ruka said.

"And the last one is the hummingbird. I'm going to duel the Dark Signer there." Jack added but didn't look at anyone so nobody would recognize that he knew the Dark Signer who was waiting there.

"Okay, that leaves Rudger to me." Sara concluded.

Aki nodded towards her. "It seems we have to defeat the other four Dark Signers first, before we can get to Rudger. Is he their boss, then?"

"That's what we can assume." Saiga answered her.

"Well then, we'll head out the first thing in the morning." Yusei said to everyone and they nodded.

They left the dining room and made their way to the bedrooms when Ruka approached Sara.

"Sara, can I ask you for something?"

The older girl turned around and looked at Ruka questiongly. As soon as everyone except of Rua was gone did she ask what she wanted.

"Well, since we are not heading towards the Old Momentum for the time being, I was wondering if –" Ruka paused for a moment so Sara asked: "What did you wonder?"

"Could you come with us please? I think that I would feel much less anxious when you are around." She finally brought out. Sara blinked surprised at her request while Rua called out: "But Ruka! I promised that I would protect you! There is no reason to be afraid!"

"I know, Rua. But Sara also has some history with Ancient Fairy Dragon, so I thought that it would be a good thing, if she went with us."

That made Rua speechless and he looked ashamed to the ground, while Ruka waited for Sara's answer. "Of course I'm coming with you."

**The next ****morning **everyone was outside. Sara, Yusei and Jack were sitting on their D Wheels, the twins were in the back of Ushio's car and Aki was driving with Mikage.

After some more encouraging words from Yusei that they were friends and still had a bond even if they were apart, Jack wished them all luck and finally they drove off in four different directions.

Sara drove beside Ruka. While they came nearer towards the monkey tower their surroundings became more and more eerie, with ravens frightening them. Well only Rua, after Ruka had tapped his arm. She apoligized to him, since he was dragged into this because of her, but Rua forced himself to smile and told her again that he was there to protect her. To ephasize his words he put on his Duel Disk.

"Given the fact that your sister is the one to duel, you're quite energetic." Ushio remarked and watched them through the mirror. Sara only shook her head when suddenly Ruka began to talk to someone, who couldn't be seen.

Sara and Rua instantly knew that she was talking with her Duel Monsters Spirits on the other hand Ushio didn't believe it of course.

"This voice – it became stronger since we arrived in Satellite." Ruka murmured.

"Could it be Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Sara asked and ignored the driving Officer, who asked what they were talking about. Rua tried to explain to him that Ruka was able to talk with Duel Monsters Spirits, but eventually gave up and murmured something that adults were always making fun of them. Sara watched Ruka as out of nowhere there was a blinding light.

Shocked Ushio hit the brakes, as did Sara. When they looked around them, Sara had a blank face and Ruka was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Ruka?" Ushio asked at once.

Rua also looked around. "Probably in the Spirit World."

"There is nothing like that. Maybe she fell out." Ushio went on.

"You won't find her, Ushio." Sara stated flatly.

The officer turned towards her, where she was still staring into space. "And why is that?"

"Like Rua said – they are in the Duel Monsters Spirit World." She repeated.

"They?" But Sara didn't answer Ushio's last question.

**Duel Monsters Spirit World:**

Ruka found herself again in the forest where she had been facing the Professor the last time. Left of her was Kuribon, who was smiling at her. But there was also something to her right. The Signer turned and took a step back.

'_How is that possible?' _

"Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon? What are you doing here?"

The White Dragon turned her head towards her. _"Your powers dragged me with you in this world."_ She answered and looked around. _"I have never been here before. It's beautiful."_

"How come you don't know this place? I thought every Duel Monsters Spirits come from here."

"_No, I was born in another dimension, but then I was sealed into that stone tablet, so I didn't see that much places."_

Ruka wanted to ask something more when her eyes suddenly widened in recognation.

"Sara! No way, she is fighting against Devack?" She asked the dragon, who got a sad look in her eyes.

"_Not now. She w__ill only have half her strength."_ But there was nothing they could do about it.

**Satellite, Monkey tower**

After not finding Ruka, Ushio finally accepted that the little girl seemed to have vanished but now even Rua wasn't with them anymore. Sara rolled her eyes and found him near the little tower. "What do you think your doing, Rua? Devack is here somewhere, so don't go too far away!" She scolded him but before he could answer her, they were engulfed in a purple light.

"What a shame. Only a non-Signer and the Dragon."

They turned around and found themselves face to face with Devack. He had already activated his mark when he had felt someone coming near.

"I'm going to protect Ruka from you guys!" Rua suddenly shouted, grabbing his Duel Disk. Before he could activate it however, Sara put her left hand over it.

"Rua, don't tell me you want to duel him?"

"Of course! Then Ruka won't have to fight him and can rescue Ancient Fairy."

"You're definitely NOT going to do that! Those duels are far too dangerous for you. Those duels hurt much more than Psychic Duels!" Sara said, making Rua flinch. Not that she knew that he was thinking back to his duel with Divine, which had been very painful for him.

"Well, well. You won't give up, don't you? Rudger will be very pleased if I tell him that I finally defeated you." Devack said towards Sara, who just glared back angrily.

"Please, let me do this, Sara!" Rua cried out but she ignored him. There was no way that she would endanger him like that, even now that she didn't have her full power.

Nevertheless she activated her Duel Disk and shoved Rua aside before she and Devack started the duel, which would start with her turn.

She only played Baby Dragon in Defence Mode [DEF: 700] and set one card face-down.

After she had ended her turn, Sara looked at her Duel Disk.

'_This is strange. To fight without feeling Reborn's soul is definitely none of my best ideas. But I don't have any other choice!" _With that in thought she turned her attention back towards Devack, who was continuing the duel with his own turn.

Exactly that moment she heard someone else come and looked up to where Ushio was. Next to him was standing Yusei, looking down on her with a sad expression.

Devack however went on and summoned Magician Ape. [Beast/LV3/Effect/ATK: 800] Then he used its effect that let him discard anther Magician Ape to take control of her Baby Dragon until the end of the turn.

"No!" Ushio and Yusei called out as Devack's attack hit and Sara's Life Points dropped to 3200. Biting her lower lip she stood upright again, preparing for what was yet to come.

**Spirit World, Ancient Forest**

Kuribon jumped up and down beside Ruka while telling her to go to the stone, where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed in. The Signer nodded and together they made their way towards her.

"_Ruka, you're back. I knew you would come to help me. And you brought someone with you, I see." _Ancient Fairy greeted them, while Reborn of Blue-Eyes just stared the stone in shock.

_That was all her fault…_

"_You don't have to feel guilty. You're not responsible for anything." _Ancient Fairy said to the White Dragon, while Ruka looked from one another.

"_I still think that I should have been there to save you. But that is history. Right now I'm going to do everything I can to help Ruka so we can save you this time."_

They agreed silently before Ancient Fairy spoke again to Ruka. _"You have to find Regulus. He is my loyal servant and I'm sure you can need his help. I'm sealed because of the Minus Curse and the one who did this was Zeman. He lives in a castle near Swank but firstly you have to find Regulus."_

"Okay. Just wait, we will rescue you soon."

The Dragon would have nodded if she would have been able to and the same moment Reborn went down so Ruka could climb on her back.

As soon as the girl was ready the dragon spread its wings and took off. They flew above the forest and a river before they finally spotted a town beneath them. Reborn landed right behind the gate and Ruka got off.

"No one is here. Just what happened?" Ruka wondered out loud. The dragon only shook her head slightly to show her that she didn't know either. Then they saw some Fairy-Spirits watching them but obviously they were too scared to come out and fled.

"This is really strange." Ruka said to herself and watched some leaves, which were rising from the ground and reconnected themselves with the tree. "Is everything here backwards?"

But before Reborn could answer her they heard footsteps and up on the stairs appeared a few monkeys in armors. They had weird looking staffs in their hands, the same staffs that seemed to be everywhere. There came also some black mist and both of them quickly went into hiding. They ducked behind a wall of boxes, since Reborn was too large to get into one of the houses unnoticed.

Only seconds later some of the townspeople ran past them and unfortunaltely one of the monkeys spotted Ruka. In order to distract him Kuribon, Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie came out of their cards and rushed past the monkey who fired strange blasts at the monsters, to which they instantly turned into stone tablets. Those had the design of Duel Monsters Cards, but with a negative level.

However the monkeys hadn't forgotten about Ruka. Reborn then rose above and casted a strong wind with her wings, finally distracting the troop and giving the Signer the chance to escape.

"_I am going to fly back into the forest, but don't worry, I'll find you again!" _With a last loud roar, the White Dragon flew over the gate, with two monkeys following her while Ruka ran in the other direction. The girl rushed past some windows before she reached a dead end and panic began to rise inside her. But suddenly a stone of the pavement began to move and a spirit told her to come in. Without hestitating Ruka followed it into the hole until they were sure that the monkeys weren't around anymore.

Right after coming out again, the small spirit, which had the purple clothes of a spellcaster and wore a big pointed hat on his head began to nag: "A little girl like you shouldn't enter this world! Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't been there to save you!"

"That was uncalled for. You're a child yourself!" Ruka answered.

"No, I'm not. I'm Torunka and in fact I'm really old."

Ruka blinked at him surprised as they went to hide inside one of the buildings.

"What happened here?" The girl asked Torunka.

"I managed to escape but nearly everyone else was turned into a child by the Minus Curse. They use those Cursed Needles and the Minus Curse to turn everyone into stone tablets."

"By any chance, do you know someone named Regulus?" Ruka then asked him.

Torunka began to laugh at that which Ruka couldn't understand, until the Spellcaster finally asked: "How do you even know his name?"

"Ancient Fairy told me. I came here to rescue her and she said I should search for Regulus."

"Then – you're a Signer?" Torunka questioned.

Ruka only nodded and Torunka looked away. "I'm afraid that I'm not really able to help you with that. You see, Regulus was acting strange lately, so it would be very dangerous to approach him. Maybe it's because he couldn't protect Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"I don't care! We need him in order to save Ancient Fairy Dragon and the other Spirits that have been captured! So please, take me to where he is!" Ruka said resolutely so that Torunka watched her with a mixed expression. Without waiting for a reply the Signer left the building, forcing the Wizard to follow her. But soon later, they crossed ways with some monkeys again and began to run towards the next gate.

Right behind it Ruka spotted some bottles on the floor but before she could find one of those staffs, a beam of energy caused the house behind them to crumble and the falling stones were now blocking the monkeys' way. Relieved Ruka and Torunka reached the forest and stopped to catch their breath where they were joined again by the White Dragon.

"Thanks, you really helped us there." Ruka said to her.

"_You don't have to thank me. That was the least I could do." _She answered and looked over to Torunka, who was watching them.

"I'm not taking one more step! You're going to fly us!" He told the dragon, who answered with a low growl. The hell was she taking orders from a wizard!

"Stop it, both of you!" Ruka went between. "Could you please fly us, Reborn? Torunka can tell us the way to where Regulus is." She added towards the dragon.

Not very pleased Reborn glared a last time at Torunka before kneeling down again and letting both of them climb on.

As they flew, Torunka spoke up again: "You really are strong, for being able to control a dragon just like that."

"No, I'm not controling her and I'm not strong. I spent most of my life in hospital when I was younger." Ruka explained.

"Nevertheless, you have the strength of a hero." Torunka proclaimed but again Ruka disagreed with him. "That comes from the people protecting me." She said while thinking about her twin and Sara.

"You mean Ancient Fairy Dragon?" The Wizard went on and Ruka shook her head. "No, the people that are close to me."

Changing the subject, Ruka asked him where the spirits went to after being captured, so he told them that they were brought to Zeman's castle. To the question if he was their ruler, Torunka answered that he was their leader, who appeared out of nowhere, but no one knew about his true intentions.

Suddenly Reborn felt something strange and landed inside the forest. It was dark around them and despite Torunka's orders Ruka called for Regulus.

They didn't have to wait long – after another call from Ruka a large whited armored lion with a horn on his head appearead and he had a Cursed Needle attached to his leg.

Torunka recognized him at once. "Regulus!"

**Ruka: So we finally found Regulus.**

**Torunka: Now is your turn, Reborn of Blue-Eyes. Protect us from Regulus!**

**Reborn: What did you say?**

**Torunka: Protect us from him!**

**Reborn: Why would I listen to your orders? The ony ones who are allowed to tell me what to do are my mother and Lord of Dragons!**

**Torunka: What about a little respect? I defeated Thousand Dragon after all!**

**Reborn: That guy is weak compared to me. I'm stronger than you anyway.**

**Ruka: Stop already! But why should there be the need for Reborn to protect us?**

**D.J. Scales: He has a Cursed Needle attached to his leg, didn't you see? That can only mean trouble. **

**MasakiSora-chan: That's right. **

**Hope you liked the chapter. The next one is focusing more on the duel in Satellite so please leave a review until then! **


	25. Rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon!

**Rua: Think of a way for me to help Sara and Ruka!**

**Sara: There is no need to endanger you like that.**

**Rua: You know, you could reach out for help too, sometimes.**

**Sara: What's that supposed to mean? I can handle Demak myself.**

**D. J. Scales: And Reborn.**** *smacks her***

**Reborn of Blue-Eyes: What?**

**D. J. Scales: You want to help Luna and Torunka save Ancient Fairy Dragon from the stone, right? Then do what Torunka says and protect them from Regulus until the Minus curse is broken.**

**MasakiSora-chan: And before I forget: I made a mistake with Demak's name since I pronounced it as Devack the last chapter (which is the English Dub name). So just you know why it was changed.**

**Rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon!**

**Satellite, Monkey Tower:**

"Now, go on. It is your turn. Not that I see anything else besides pain for you."

"Just shut up, will you?" Sara gave back angrily and drew.

[LP: 3200, Hand: 5]

"I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode and set one card face down. That's it for now."

"That is all?"

"So what?"

"I thought you would do a bit more than that."

"Just lean back and wait."

Demak just grinned and went on with his own turn.

[LP: 4000, Hand: 5]

"I discard Ape Fighter to once again activate Magician Ape's effect and therefore I take control of your Masked Dragon."

"I don't think so." Sara interrupted and activated one of her face-down cards: Interdimensional Matter Transporter. Now her monster was removed from play until the End Phase and Demak couldn't use Magician Ape's effect again.

"Well, that doesn't matter. I summon another Ape Fighter from my hand [Beast/LV4/ATK: 1900]. Magician Ape, attack her Baby Dragon!"

"No, you won't! I activate Negate Attack! Therefore your attack is cancelled and your Battle Phase is over."

"There is no need for you to struggle like that. You're going to lose anyway."

"We'll just see about that." Sara gave back, looking at a specific card in her hand.

Demak was finally ending his turn with two face-downs, so Sara's trap activated again and Masked Dragon returned to her side of the field.

"Well then, let's get this duel up a bit." She proclaimed as she drew.

[LP: 3200, Hand: 4]

"Firstly, I activate my Spell Card Graceful Charity! As you may know, I am now able to draw three cards from my hand and then I have to discard two."

The cards she had drawn were Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Armed Dragon LV3 and Decoy Dragon. "I discard those two." She said, showing him her Blue-Eyes and Tyrant Dragon.

"Next I release both my monsters, to Tribute Summon this guy: Show yourself, Light and Darkness Dragon!" [Dragon/LV8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400]

"Well, seems that this is going to get a bit more interesting now."

"We'll see who finds this interesting. Go, Light and Darkness Dragon, attack his Magician's Ape!"

"I activate my trap: Dimensional Prison. That will remove the attacking monster from play."

"With one problem, Demak. Light and Darkness' Special Ability will nullify the activation of your trap by decreasing it's Attack and Defence Points by 500." Sara explained while her Dragon's Attack Points went down to 2300.

"Then I activate this Card: Divine Wrath." Demak said, making Sara widen her eyes in shock.

Since this was still the same chain, she couldn't use Light and Darkness' effect against his second trap card, therefore Divine Wrath destroyed her dragon immediately. However it didn't leave just like that. White and Black flames engulfed Sara's entire side of the field.

"What's going on?" Demak demanded to know.

"Light and Darkness Dragon has yet another Special Ability. When it is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, it destroys every single card on my side of the field. However I can select one Dragon-type Monster in my graveyard and Special Summon it. So show yourself: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sara called as it appeared through the flames, making them disappear with a flap of its wings and a loud roar.

"Wow." Rua murmured as he watched the dragon in awe, totally ignoring the strong wind flying around him.

"And don't forget that I can still attack, Demak!" Sara meant, commanding Blue-Eyes to attack, which she did. This time there was nothing to block her attack, resulting in Magician's Ape getting destroyed and the Dark Signer losing 2200 Life Points.

"I end my turn." Sara proclaimed, lowering her disk.

Her opponent drew his card. [Hand: 2] The moment he saw what he had gotten, he could help but laugh.

"Did I miss something?" Sara asked.

Outside the geoglyphe Yusei frowned and also Ushio looked suspicious.

"I firstly summon my Dark Tuner Dark Ape." [Beast/Dark Tuner/LV3/ATK: 0/DEF: 0]

[A/N: This card is in reality Level 2, but as I already took Level 4 instead of Level 5 (anime only) for Fighter's Ape, this had to be adapted]

"Dark Tuner?" Rua mumbled.

"Don't tell me he is going to Summon another of those Dark Synchro Monsters." Yusei feared and of course he was right. But firstly the Dark Signer had to activate his Spell Card Dark Wave, which caused his Level 4 Fighters Ape to become a Level -4 monster. Demak then began to chant, before his two monsters performed a new Dark Synchro Summon – this time the result was the Dark Synchro Monster called Zeman the Ape King. [Beast/Dark Synchro/ LV -7/ ATK: 2500]

"But I'm not finished." Demak went on, making Sara frown. Of course there had to be something, since his new monster was definitely not able to beat her Blue-Eyes.

"I activate my Field Spell: Closed Forest." He said, placing the card on his Field Card slot.

"That's not good, now he can summon one of those Earthbound Immortals again!" Yusei pointed out, but that was not what Sara had to fear right now. Because thanks to the Field Spell, Zeman got 100 more Attack Points for each Monster in Demak's Graveyard and there were 5, meaning Zeman the Ape King had the same Attack Points as Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Now I end my turn." Demak said with a smirk, making Sara flinch and Rua gulped. "Now what are you going to do, Sara-nee-chan?" He asked and turned from the newly summoned monster to the girl beside him.

"I'm going to beat this guy." Was all Sara answered.

**Duel Monnsters ****Spirit World**

"Regulus!" Torunka cried out and all three of them watched the white armored lion.

"So this is Regulus?" Ruka asked. In response Regulus growled at her angrily.

"Regulus, please listen to me! Ancient Fairy Dragon sent me here from another world." The young Signer went on to explain but Regulus suddenly pounced at them, causing Torunka and Ruka to hide behind Reborn of Blue-Eyes, who herself struck with her claws towards the lion, but he was able to dodge her attack.

"This won't bring us anywhere! We really should run for it, Ruka!" Torunka tried but the girl ignored him. "Regulus, please, we want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon, but therefore we need your help!" She pleaded.

"Who do you think you are? As if I would let you use Ancient Fairy Dragon for your own goals!" Regulus gave back and growled again.

"Something's not right here." Torunka stated. "It seems that he is talking about something totally different then us."

"Look." Reborn nodded towards Regulus right leg.

"A Cursed Needle!" Ruka shouted out. "So that's it. That needle is causing him to hear the opposite of what we are saying!"

However that didn't change the fact that Regulus still regarded them as his enemies, who were trying to capture him. The lion jumped forward in an attempt to chase Ruka and Torunka but again Reborn went between, using her wings and claws to get him off balance.

"You're a Spellcaster Torunka! Isn't there anything you can do?" Ruka asked, however Torunka just shook his head, explaining that he couldn't use any powerful magic in his shrunken state. "But maybe this will work!"

Ruka watched him, as he came out behind Reborn and made a few steps towards Regulus. Then he began to insult him in any possible way he could think of, while Regulus only heard a lot of flattery. However those words were meaningless to him, as he thought Torunka only wanted to fool him.

Just as Reborn wanted to use the distraction to get rid of the needle at his leg, a troop of monkeys showed up. They wanted to capture Regulus, so one of them pointed with his Needle at the lion, ready to cast the Minus Curse, when another monkey held him off, saying that it would cancel out the curse Regulus was already under.

In all that commotion the lion was able to make his escape, closely followed by the monkeys.

"That's it!" Ruka suddenly shouted and started running after them without any explanation.

"Hey, Ruka, wait!" Torunka called after the girl, struggling to keep up with her, while Reborn followed them by air. After successfully snatching away a Cursed Needle from one of the monkeys, Ruka and Torunka made their way to where Regulus was.

Finally they found him at the other side of a river. Ruka turned the needle on the staff, slowly making a few steps on the fallen tree, which was working as a bridge. Torunka watched her anxiously from the riverbank when a few things happened simultaneously.

Regulus pounced again at Ruka, while the Signer pointed the staff at Regulus, causing it to emit a white blast, which merged with Reborn's White Beam of Destruction she had used to hinder Regulus from attacking Ruka.

The tree then collapsed from the impact, the falling wood resulting in big waves, which dragged Ruka, Torunka and Regulus into the river. As Ruka was calling for help, Regulus spotted her Mark of the Dragon, finally realizing that she was in fact a Signer. He swam towards them but was too late. Right before them was a waterfall and just as they were about to fall down, Reborn caught them and put them back on land.

"Thanks Reborn, you saved us again." Ruka said gratefully.

"_Don't mention it."_ The dragon answered.

They then turned their attention towards Regulus, who bowed towards Ruka, telling her, that he had been waiting for her arrival and apologized for his earlier behavior.

"Did you summon us here?" Ruka asked him.

"Indeed. Ancient Fairy Dragon told me about you but I didn't call Reborn of Blue-Eyes White Dragon." He explained.

"Then how did she get here?" Torunka asked.

"_Maybe through everyone's powers. Regulus summoned Ruka, __Ruka has her own connection to the Spirit World and besides, I'm a Duel Monsters Spirit myself. Or do you see Sara anywhere?"_

"No, only you are here. Anyway, we should focus on our mission right now – we must save Ancient Fairy!" Ruka reminded them and the three Spirits nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think we should try to infiltrate the castle." Regulus suggested.

"And how should we do that?" Torunka asked. "I highly doubt they will just let us in."

"I have an idea." The lion answered and explained his plan. Only a few minutes later they made their way back to Swank, with Torunka riding on Regulus' back and Ruka sitting on Reborn. Suddenly the sky darkened and right in front of the sun appeared a giant Cursed Needle, which slowly began to turn and transformed the whole area into a wasteland, where the trees and rivers disappeared.

"Ah!"

"What is it, Torunka?"

"We are shrinking!" Torunka exclaimed and Ruka had to agree. Her clothes were already too large for her. Even Reborn was a bit smaller than before.

"We should hurry or else I fear we're going to become babies again, or even vanish." Regulus said and they hastily continued their way. They hid behind some large rocks and started their operation. Ruka found some plain looking clothes to disguise herself and also covered her mouth. Torunka, too, wore something else over his own clothes.

Ruka's staff was wrapped in bandages and Regulus was put in a cage. The cage also had small wheels underneath but Regulus was still too heavy so Reborn helped by pushing from behind.

They approached the gate of Zeman's castle where two guardians demanded them to stop. While Ruka told them that she was a Traveling Magician and had captured Regulus, the White Dragon jumped on top of the cage where she lay down as comfortable as possible, her head resting on her front claws and her tail lying beside her body.

After the explanation was over, one of the monkeys rushed in to tell Zeman and soon afterwards they were brought inside. More than a dozen monkeys pulled the cage until they arrived in a large room, where Zeman was waiting for them.

As they bowed slightly before the Ape King, Ruka saw the throne on the other side of a large hole in the floor and on the walls hung the stone tablets of captured Duel Monsters Spirits. She also spotted her own Sunlight Unicorn and Kuribon among them.

"So, you're that Traveling Magician. As I see, you really captured Regulus."

"Yes." Was all Ruka said rising again as they waited anxiously for Zeman to take the bait.

The Ape King looked from Ruka to Regulus, then his eyes made contact with Reborn's before turning back to the disguised Signer.

"How did you manage to catch him?" Zeman asked her.

The girl held up her staff. "Let me show you." She told and pointed her disguised Needle at the seemingly sleeping lion. "Wake up." Ruka ordered him and only a second later Regulus got to his feet, growling dangerously. "Rest." Ruka commanded to which the lion immediately lay down, again pretending to be asleep.

Zeman lay his head on his right palm, watching them doubtingly. "How can I be sure that you are not trying to fool me?" He asked.

"If you want more proof, I can let him go against your monkey soldiers." Ruka suggested, just as they stepped nearer with raised staffs and Reborn let out a low warning growl.

"Well, it is enough to have him captured, I think." He made a pause before he said with a raised voice to his soldiers: "Put Regulus under the Minus Curse!"

"No, wait!" Ruka called out as Reborn rose a bit and growled louder this time. "If you put the Minus Curse on him, it would only cancel out the Spell I put him under." The Signer went on, trying not to break out in sweat.

"Then what do you suggest?" Zeman asked her apparently annoyed. "He isn't worth anything right now."

"There is only one way to completely minus Regulus." Ruka began, making a short break. "You have to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon first and then minus them both simultaneously."

There was silence as Zeman studied her face for any traces of lies. Beside Ruka, Torunka began to get a bit nervous as the monkey didn't answer but fortunaltely for him, Zeman didn't give him the slightest attention.

"I take your word for it." He finally said and Torunka let out the breath he had been holding.

Zeman stood from his throne and walked towards the hole in the floor. He rose his arms and called for Ancient Fairy Dragon. Stepping forward Ruka and Torunka peered into the portal and saw the crag in which Ancient Fairy was currently sealed in.

"I really hope for you that you're not lying because then you shall pay dearly." Zeman warned them before he finally began to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Bring Regulus here." He then demanded. Ruka followed his order by waving her staff and telling the lion to follow her.

Thinking that they had already won, Torunka began to dance in excitement, totally forgetting that his clothes were too large for him. He tripped over them and also knocked out Ruka. With a cry the Signer fell, the same did the bandages on her stuff.

"That's a Cursed Needle!" One of the monkeys shouted out. But it should get even worse. While standing up again, Torunka accidently turned the Needle and began to laugh. "You really are dumb, Zeman, to fall for our trick that easily!" He blurted out unwillingly.

The Ape King flinched as he began to understand what that meant, while Reborn on the cage rose to her feet, knowing that this would result in something really bad.

"We are here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon, not to let you seal them both!" Torunka went on as Ruka also tried to get to her feet again. Somebody had to stop the Spellcaster, not that they could avert the damaged he had already caused. However Ruka had again shrunk and also tripped over her own clothes, this time her headwear fell off.

"Isn't that the girl from town?" The monkeys finally recognized her.

"Capture them!" Zeman therefore ordered however Regulus was still free. He picked the two up on his back and began to run. The attacking monkeys were firstly held off by Reborn, who shot her Burststream of Destruction from one side to another. But being held busy by the troops also meant that Zeman had the time to reseal Ancient Fairy Dragon!

"Give me that stuff!" Regulus told Ruka, taking it in its mouth and locking the Signer and Torunka in the cage where they should be safe. Ruka and the Spellcaster held each other in the middle of the cage, Reborn was still fighting against the monkey troops - and also destroyed a few pillars in the process - while Regulus went over to Zeman so he could reverse the effect of the resealing of Ancient Fairy. He jumped towards the monkey, who in return rose his stuff intuitively to protect himself. The two stuffs collided and caused a burst of energy. Seconds later the monkeys began to disappear into the air and Ruka's birthmark began to glow, so none of them would be dragged away.

"It's not over, you fools! Even if you defeated me, the Minus Curse and I will be sent to Master Demak!" Zeman called out before he disappeared and everything became silent. In all the commotion, a part of the castle had fallen down and now Ruka came out under Reborn's wing.

"Where are Regulus and Toruka?" The young girl asked and looked around the fallen rumble.

Suddenly an old man appeared before her and Reborn. "Who are you?" Ruka asked.

"Torunka obviously. I got my old form as the Dark Sage back." He explained, looking down on a totally buffled Ruka.

"Zeman seems to be gone, but I can't find Ancient Fairy Dragon anywhere." Regulus suddenly joined them again and the three turned towards him.

"That's not all. The spirits are still prisoners! What did Zeman mean when he said the Curse would be send to Demak?"

Torunka shrugged his shoulders and also Reborn shook her head. _'I hope that Sara is alright.'_ She thought and looked towards the sky.

**Satellite, Monkey Tower**

It was Demak's turn again. "I really thank you, that you defeated Zeman in the last round." He said while looking at Sara's two Blue-Eyes White Dragons which had both 3500 Attack Points thanks to her Aqua Chorus Trap.

"And why is that?"

"Because now I can summon my ultimate monster." Demak explained and held up his Earthbound Immortal Cusillu. Laughing he released the two remaining monsters from his side of the field as the heart of the Immortal appeared and immediately began to suck in the air around him. Sara blinked confused, there were Spirits flowing inside, however she had no idea that those were the trapped monsters coming from the Spirit World, where the Monkey Geoglyph could be seen in the sky.

Sara quickly grabbed Rua's arm to prevent that he would also get sacrificed when the Geoglyph formed on the ground, tearing it up. Sara and Rua looked with shocked expressions at the Earthbound Immortal, which looked like a giant thin Ape and had black and yellow colors, as it rose to its full size and its Attack Points climbed up to 3600.

Without having to give it the order, Cusillu prepared for a direct attack.

"Do something, Sara-nee-chan!" Rua shouted and clung to her arm in fear.

"I still have Kuriboh in my hand!" Sara said, putting it in her graveyard as an oversized Kuriboh absorbed the attack. However there was still a strong wind from the impact, causing her to fall to the ground. '_Reborn just when are you coming back?'_

**In the Spirit World, **Reborn's head shot up as she heard Sara's voice calling out for her. But before she could think about it, she together with Torunka, Regulus and Ruka were dragged towards the Geoglyph. Waving his wand Torunka managed to return the Signer and the Dragon back to their world before they saw them disappear.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ruka!" Rua cried out loud, as his sister appeared on the other side of Sara. Above them appeared Reborn of Blue-Eyes in its Spirit form, looking down on Sara, who was already sitting up again. "Took you guys long enough to come back." She meant dryly. Her dragon just tilted her head and finally they merged together again.

Ruka held out her hand helping Sara to get up again. "Well, seems that I didn't get to finish him off in time. Mind helping me, Ruka?"

The girl nodded without saying anything. "But then let me help too!" Rua said eagerly and Sara smiled weakly. "Do what you want."

Suddenly Demak laughed again, reminding them that they were still in the middle of the duel. "How good for you that you guys are reunited again but you will still fall prey to Cusillu!"

"Let's see about that, Demak! I will never forgive you for what you did in the Spirit World!" She gave back the moment Sara sank down to her knees again.

"Sara! What's wrong?"

"I think I took too much damage during the duel. I may have Reborn back, but I can't stand properly anymore." The older girl admitted, flinching her right hand in irritation.

"Then please, let me do this. You fought so hard, that's the only way I can return the favor." Ruka asked. Sara watched her for a second and finally nodded. The Signer then took Sara's Duel Disk, causing her Birthmark to light up together with Yusei's, Aki's and Jack's.

**MasakiSora-chan: There we go again. Sorry for the long delay, guys. And I really want to thank all of you who actually kept up reading this. Thanks and see you next time!**


End file.
